Malo
by Aika Yami
Summary: Después de un noviazgo difícil más una pésima experiencia en su vida, Hinata ya no se sentía segura de sí misma ni de su cuerpo ni de nada. Por azares de la vida, conoce al hombre más apático, cruel y egoísta del planeta, el cuál, sólo busca diversión por beneficio propio: Sasuke Uchiha. Rating M por lemons. SasuHina ¿Gaara?
1. Happy House

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

● **Advertencia:** Este Fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste FIC, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Happy House.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Una chica de pelo azul oscuro, fijaba su vista en aquel aparato rectangular de su pequeño departamento. Escuchaba sin oír realmente de qué se reía la gente del show de comedia. O al menos, eso quería creer.  
A veces sentarse frente al televisor con un bote de helado y palomitas mientras uno escuchaba las risas grabadas de dichos programas era… triste. Deprimente. O eso quería creer.

Hoy, como todos los días, no se encontraba de humor para salir con sus amigas.  
Hoy, no tenía ganas de ver a la gente en el parque cercano a su casa mientras jugaba con sus hijos.

No, Hinata Hyuuga quería sentarse frente al televisor como todas las noches a sentirse cada vez más miserable.

El año pasado no había sido nada bueno para ella. _Por supuesto que no._

Había sido tan doloroso que, en vez de ahogarse en llanto a causa de sus recuerdos, prefería enfrascarse en comida.  
De cualquier tipo: Dulce, salada, líquida, pegajosa, pesada, rápida, gourmet.

Eso a ella no le importaba.  
La comida le mantenía distraída.

Lo triste es que había empezado a ganar peso, así que, con todo el dolor de su alma –según ella-, accedió a inscribirse a un gimnasio junto a su amiga Ino un par de meses atrás.

Lo cierto, es que no sabía si había accedido a ir porque envidiaba un poquito a su amiga: tan guapa y de buen cuerpo; o porque su buena vibra se contagiaba, poniéndola de buen humor cuando estaba su lado.  
Porque, pese a que no conocía a Ino de años, en un momento de tristeza le contó su pasado. E Ino la consoló como si se tratara de su madre. Desde entonces, siempre le ha brindado su apoyo. Sobre todo cuando quería obligarla a salir de su departamento.

Realmente, y pensándolo con la cabeza fría, a la Hyuuga no le importaba los estereotipos de: "Mientras más delgada seas, más bonita y atractiva eres". ¡No, al demonio con eso!

A Hinata no le importaba ganar o perder peso. Estaba consciente de que tiene que estar sana, pero… si seguía así, Ino le ahorcaría con la cuerda de brincar del gimnasio sin pensar.  
Parece que ya la está escuchando gritarle _: "¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! ¡Qué idiota!"._

La sola idea le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Bajó su mirar al bote de helado en sus piernas, contemplándolo por unos largos segundos, suspirando al final— Demasiado helado por hoy… —Murmuró para sí.

Dejó el bote de helado de vainilla y el bowl de palomitas con mantequilla en la mesita del centro y volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá de tres plazas de su sala. Recargó su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho extendido y se cubrió de nuevo con su manta, mirando la televisión.

Sí, Hinata Hyuuga tenía una depresión que tenía acarreando por más de seis meses.  
Y no, no sabía cómo salir de ella. Tampoco se esforzaba por ayudarse a sí misma.

Les rehuía a los hombres. O más bien, a las relaciones formales, a los novios, a las relaciones íntimas. A los besos también, a las caricias. Al sentirse expuesta y abrirse por completo a que la gente la conozca tal cual es… o tal cual fue.

Después de una serie de acontecimientos en su pasado, su padre, avergonzado y triste por su comportamiento, la mandó de Niigata a Tokio para que viviera con su primo. Aunque este, actualmente vivía en otro departamento con su novia Tenten.  
Por el momento, ella se encontraba alquilando un cómodo departamento de una recamara, un baño y una sala comedor; con el dinero que obtenía, por ahora de su padre; pero esto –al menos así lo planeaba-, cambiaría pronto cuando salga a conseguir un trabajo.  
Ella quería ser independiente. Suficientes problemas le ha traído a su familia.

Esa casa, era prácticamente como su pequeña cueva. Casi no salía más que lo necesario. Usaba ropa holgada, nada llamativa que le daba la apariencia de estar "rellenita". Al igual que casi no usaba maquillaje ni tacones o bolsos de diseñador.

Quizá sí en el pasado debido a los múltiples eventos de sociedad que presenciaba con su familia. O porque en la universidad en la que iba, se exigían que empezaran a vestir y lucir tal cual unos profesionales.  
Secretamente admitía que extrañaba lucir sus bonitos vestidos, pero ciertamente no contaba con un buen estado de ánimo para ponérselos.  
Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de retomar el piano, la guitarra o los lienzos que tenía sin terminar; sus viejos "grandes amores".

Quizás, por el momento, dormir un poco otra vez en esa tarde le daría las energías para salir a dar un paseo.  
Cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Su respiración pausada era lo único que le relajaba.

Los sonidos provenían de la televisión, eran los únicos que llenaba el lugar. Abrió su boca para soltar un pequeño bostezo, cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano derecha y rascó su cabeza con su mano libre.

El timbre de su teléfono celular rompió su adormilada atmósfera. No quería levantarse. Seguramente era un mensaje sin importancia.  
Pero al escuchar que más y más llegaban, soltó un gemido frustrado y accedió a estirar su mano a la mesita de café frente a ella.

Tanteó la superficie con pereza y, cuando lo encontró, lo llevó a la altura de su cuello; achicando sus ojos para poder ver mejor y no dañarse los ojos con la luz del móvil.

Soltó un suspiro al ver que eran mensajes de sus amigas, exigiendo su presencia en aquel grupo de chat.  
Se dio el tiempo de revisar uno a uno, enterándose que querían salir a bailar y a beber unos tragos.

Frustrada e incómoda porque, claramente, no quería salir de su guarida, se disponía a rechazar la invitación. Pero como acto de algún santo, una llamada entrante le detuvo.  
Era su amiga rubia. Dubitativa, pensó en si contestar o no, pero pensando que si no lo había, quedaría como una grosera y mal educada. Y eso no era bueno.  
Pulsó la opción en verde y pegó el teléfono a su rostro para responder— ¿Diga…?

— _¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te desperté?_ —La Hyuuga, del otro lado del teléfono distinguió el ruido de una masa concentrada de gente. Seguramente ya se encontraban sus amigas ahí— _¡Hinata, apenas van a dar las diez! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No duermas!_

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron al sentirse atrapada. Se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá y frotó uno de sus ojos con pereza— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Ino? Hay mucho ruido…

Un bufido se escuchó, casi dejando sorda a la chica peliazul— _¡¿A caso no has visto los mensajes?!_ —Ino gruñó, Hinata sonrió pensando en que su amiga seguramente estaría enojada con ella— _Estamos en un club. Así que ven y vamos a bailar. ¿Sí?_

La chica se estremeció un poco y negó para sí. No, no quería ir a ningún lado— Pe-perdón, I-Ino… pero no cre-…

— _¡Oh, vamos! Cariño, conozco tu situación, de verás que te entiendo. Pero no te puedes quedar toda tu vida encerrada, comiendo y perdiéndote de todo._ —La peliazul frunció sus labios al escucharle, sintiéndose triste por su cruda realidad— _¡Ven! Vamos a bailar. Sal a despejarte. ¡Distraerse es una buena terapia, ¿sabes?!_ —Ella le escuchó reír— _¿A caso no deseas retomar la música y tu arte? ¡Vamos, yo sé que sí! ¡Tienes que dar el primer paso!_

La Hyuuga, al oírle, se conmovió. Y estuvo tentada soltarse a llorar en ese momento. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió aunque su amiga no podía verla— Está bien, pero nada de ropas ajustadas. Saldré cómo yo quiera, ¿está bien?

Ino rió divertida, haciendo que la chica sonriera— _¡Por mí perfecto, pero ven!_ —Se escuchó una pausa más el murmullo de personas acercarse a la rubia, al parecer— _Dicen los demás que te esperamos en la barra del club, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No tardes!_

Hinata, al confirmar, terminó la llamada y respiró profundamente para darse ánimos y energías.  
Apartó su frazada de sus piernas y se dispuso ir a darse un baño.  
Extrañamente su amiga rubia siempre buscaba las palabras correctas para ponerla de buen humor. Se alegraba mucho de haberla conocido en aquella ciudad.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Después de la llamada con su amiga, llevaba casi cuarenta minutos de retraso.

Elevó un poco su cuerpo con la punta de sus pies, sintiendo la presión de sus botas de terciopelo sobre sus dedos.  
A lo lejos, divirtiéndose, riendo y bailaban, se encontraban sus amigos. Sonrió ante esto y se dispuso a avanzar entre la gente.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun…! ¡Dame una oportunidad! —Cerca de ella se oyó la voz de una persona que ella conocía bien. Discretamente, la peliazul divisó a su compañera de clases, Sakura Haruno frente a un hombre alto de cabello negro y alborotado.  
Desafortunadamente no podía verle la cara al chico.

Este, llevó el vaso de licor que tenía hacia sus labios y le dio un gran trago— ¡Ya te dije que si no es para coger, que no me busques! —Dijo en voz alta debido a la música que transmitían las bocinas. Y sin decir más, el hombre pasó de largo de la chica y le dejó sin palabras.

Sakura, al sentir que su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza, apretó sus puños en el barandal que tenía a su lado.  
Hinata no podía creer lo que había oído. _¿Podría existir alguien tan cruel?_ Sintió un poco de pena por la chica. Ser rechazada de tal manera debe ser terrible.

—¡Hinata! —El grito de la voz de su amiga rubia le hizo girar su cabeza hacia ella. Ino, con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, se acercaba entre apretujones de la gente acumulada en aquella pista de baile. La peliazul le sonrió y se acercó hacia ella— Por Dios, tardaste demasiado.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba a ella para que le escuchara claramente. La Yamanaka le restó importancia y le tomó de la mano para que caminara a su lado hacia donde estaban los demás.

La canción "Let me Love you" de Justin Bieber empezó a sonar, haciendo que las parejas se pusieran algo melosas entre sí.  
—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estaban? —Un chico rubio alzó sus manos para saludar a las chicas. Les ofreció una copa a cada quien.

Hinata saludó a los presentes, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar debido a que todos se veían animados.

—¡Tienen que probar estos 'Dragones'! —Exclamó un chico de cabello castaño, el cual tenía un pequeño vaso lleno de un licor con una flama arriba— ¡Son deliciosos!

—El chico virgen los acaba de probar. Por eso está emocionado, discúlpenlo. —La voz tranquila de un hombre se hizo sonar. Todos miraron hacía el chico con cabeza de piña decir aquello, haciendo que el castaño saltara de un brinco hacia él dispuesto a ahorcarlo.

—¡¿A quién coño le dices virgen?! —Las carcajadas explotaron.

La peliazul se acercó a una de las sillas de la barra y miró por completo el lugar. Las personas se veían felices. O al menos eso aparentaba.  
Debía admitir que la música estaba amenizando el ambiente. Casi no se arrepentía de haber ido. Quizás no fue mala idea hacerle caso a Ino.

Aunque, lo que si se dio cuenta es que ni la chica de pelo rosa ni aquel pelinegro estaban cerca de ahí _. ¿Será que esa mujer fue tras él?_ Pensó.

Negó inconscientemente con su cabeza. Llevó su bebida hacia sus labios para darle un sorbo, haciendo sin querer una mueca por el calor del alcohol en su garganta.

—¡Oye Hinata! —Ino se acercó a la chica y le abrazó por el cuello, sorprendiéndola y casi haciendo que la copa se le cayera— ¡Mira quién está allá! —La peliazul miró hacia donde señalaba su amiga.  
Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como un par de tomates maduros y rojos. Intentó desviar su mirada al sentirse tímida de repente. Ino al ver su reacción, soltó una carcajada y le tomó de las mejillas— ¡Hey, no voltees! —Rió de nuevo, haciendo que la mirada de su amiga fuera de nuevo hacia allá— ¡Pero cómo te gusta, ¿cierto?!

La Hyuuga negó con su cabeza varias veces mientras apartaba la mano ajena de sus mejillas— ¡No-no, te equivocas! —Ino volvió a reír divertida.

Hinata comenzó a ignorar cómo comenzaba su discurso sobre la timidez que le ganaba. ¿Cuántas veces ya se lo había dicho? Muchas, quizá miles de veces. Pero era algo con lo que ella no podía lidiar por cuenta propia.

Miró discretamente hacia la zona VIP del club para divisar la figura masculina de Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que secretamente le atraía un poco –Y que no hace mucho había conocido-.

Debía admitir que su experiencia con los hombres no era… particularmente buena. Los conocía pero, o no tenían nada en común y se aburría o simplemente siempre había un problema de tras de ellos. Como su ex novio, Gaara. El cual, a causa de problemas con su padre, desarrolló problemas con el alcohol y la cocaína.  
Problemas de los cuales ella no fue consiente hasta que ocurrió aquello que le marcó de por vida.

Pero en cambio Itachi, era un hombre tranquilo, estudioso, interesante y trabajador. Siempre era amable con todo el mundo. Hasta con ella, que constantemente era tachada de rara y asocial.  
Itachi, siempre le saludaba cuando la veía en sus clases de idiomas como si ella fuera una persona "normalmente aceptada en la sociedad". Lo malo, es que cómo él iba unos semestres más adelantado que ella, no iban a las mismas clases y por lo tanto, nunca podía entablar conversaciones con él para conocerlo. Aunque, quizás por su experiencia con los hombres, no tendría ni siquiera cara para decirle 'hola'.

Sin darse cuenta y, con el tiempo que lo fue conociendo, poco a poco su atención fue atraída por ese joven. Aunque, lo único malo que le encontraba, es que Itachi fumaba de vez en cuando. Pero, según él, lo hacía cuando estaba entre sus amigos o estresado.

—¡Hinata! —Ino juntó con fuerza sus palmas frente al rostro para que su amiga reaccionara— ¡Ohh, escúchame! —La Hyuuga parpadeó varias veces, cayendo en cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía— ¡Vamos de compras mañana! ¡O el lunes saliendo de la escuela!

La chica le sonrió a su amiga y le asintió algo tímida.  
De pronto, la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su ancho abrigo negro, le llamó la atención.  
Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el nombre de "Sabaku no Gaara" en la pantalla. Ino, siendo testigo de esto, frunció el ceño con enojo— ¡¿Por qué sigues teniendo el número de ese tipo?! ¡Te dije que lo borres!

La chica de ojos perla, le miró con un poco de angustia— ¡Lo siento! —Dejó su copa en la barra que estaba a sus espaldas y colgó la llamada. Con agilidad, desbloqueó su teléfono con uno de sus pulgares y entró a la opción de mensajes— Perdón pero debo contestar. —La mirada de reproche que le lanzó la Yamanaka le hizo fruncir su ceño con preocupación— ¡Gomene! ¡Te prometo que es la última vez! —Dijo la chica mientras escribía _"Márcame en tres minutos"_ a dicho chico.

Y sin darle tiempo a regañarla, la rubia sólo vio cómo su amiga se perdía entre el mar de gente, suponiendo que iría a los baños o a la azotea del lugar para hablar con ese tipo.

—¡Hey, Ino! —La voz de un alegre Uzumaki le llamó la atención. Ella lo volteó a ver, seguramente ya estaba ebrio— ¿Quieres bailar? —Confundida, miró al chico que sin esperar realmente una respuesta, comenzó a jalarla hasta la pista de baile para que estuviera con él.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Tras pasar unos cuantos minutos, la chica de ojos blancos subió con prisa las escaleras hacia la azotea del club. Tenía la respiración agitada, sentía que casi se le saldría el alma por la dificultad que tenía de respirar. ¿No se supone que para eso iba al gimnasio? ¿Para tomar condición física?  
Pero se reprendió enseguida: _Haz estado comiendo sin parar los últimos tres días._

Soltando un suspiro pesado, recargó la espalda en la pared. El teléfono volvió a vibrar con fuerza en su mano. La chica se sintió nerviosa de pronto por saber que le estaba marcando al celular.  
Ya tenía meses sin saber de él.

El ruido volvió a hacerse presente y decidió que era mejor estar afuera. Así que subió los últimos escalones y empujó con fuerza la puerta metálica; a su vez que respondía el llamado.

—¿Ho-hola…? —Su voz tembló a causa de los nervios.

La voz masculina y grave al otro lado de la bocina, suspiró— _Tardaste._

La Hyuuga relamió sus labios y miró hacia el cielo estrellado para darse fuerzas. Le prometió a su amiga que sería la última vez que hablaría con su ex, y así sería— ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? Te dije que no me volvieras a llamar. —Recordó mientras caminaba hasta acercarse al pequeño barandal del lugar, contemplando las luces de la ciudad.

— _Escucha._ —Pidió el chico— _Mañana en la tarde te depositaré en tu cuenta bancaria. Sé que quieres estudiar sobre las artes, así que podrás usar ese dinero como quieras._

Al escucharle hablar, el puño de la chica se apretó con fuerza. ¿A caso estaba bromeando?  
Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando el codo del brazo que mantenía arriba el celular sobre el otro brazo y se giró, recargando su espalda en el metal— No lo quiero. Guárdatelo. —Sentenció. Por otro lado, el silencio se formó al otro lado de la línea. Hinata sintió que su corazón se estrujaba de a poco, así que decidió dar fin a ello— ¿Ya terminaste?

— _No_. —Un suspiro de frustración sonó. Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y estuvo tentada a dejarse caer, pero no lo haría— _Yo sé… yo sé que no quieres saber más de mí. Que tengo la culpa de todo, pero entiende. Aún me importas. Lo sabes… por eso quiero darte el dinero para-…_

La chica soltó un pequeño grito ahogado y sintió que el coraje que tenía guardado por tanto tiempo en su cuerpo quería resurgir como veneno contra Gaara— ¿Quién te crees que eres para pensar que unos simples billetes remplazarán lo que tú me quitaste? ¡Eh!

— _Hinata…_ —Susurró el chico, dolido por sus palabras.

—¡No, escúchame tú! —Gritó enojada. La mujer apretó sus ojos con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas de frustración corrieran por sus mejillas— ¡Gaara, íbamos a tener un bebé! ¡Me empujaste e hiciste que lo perdiera! ¡Te dije que no quería saber de ti y ahora quieres que acepte algo de ti como si nada hubiera pasado! —La peliazul soltó un gemido ahogado y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta sentarse sobre el suelo de la azotea.

Del otro lado, un fuerte gruñido frustrado hizo estremecer la piel de la chica— _¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! ¡He pensado en meses decirte esto! ¡Pero soy un puto cobarde!_ —Hizo una pausa, en la cual la chica adivinó que él también estaría a punto de quebrarse— _¡Joder, Hinata! ¡Sé que tuve la culpa! ¡Estaba drogado y no estaba consiente de nada! ¡¿Crees que no daría lo que fuera porque tú estés aquí a mi lado mientras esperamos los últimos meses para que nuestro hijo nazca?!_ —Hinata soltó un fuerte sollozo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, dolida— _¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Le vendería mi alma a quien sea para regresar el tiempo!_ —De repente, un fuerte golpe se escuchó al otro lado— _¡Te extraño! ¡Y aún te amo… y acepto que no quieras estar conmigo! ¡De verdad que lo entiendo! ¡Nadie quiere estar con un monstruo como yo!_

El silencio en aquella llamada se prolongó por varios minutos. Hinata trató de tranquilizar su llanto, no quería seguir llorando después de meses. No quería seguir deprimida. Quería ser como antes, ser feliz y estar tranquila— Ga-Gaara… No me vueltas a-…

El chico le interrumpió antes de que la chica le colgara— _Iré a rehabilitación…_ —Dijo casi en un susurro— _Te dejaré en paz a partir de ahora. Así que lo del dinero no está a discusión. Sólo me preocupo por ti, así que déjame hacer algo por última vez._

La chica apretó los labios y frunció el ceño— Que quede claro que eso no enmendará el daño. Jamás te perdonaré lo que hiciste…

El chico guardó silencio por un momento, pero después, la chica escuchó cómo suspiraba— _Adiós, Hinata._

La chica bajó su mano de la oreja como si fuese el de una muñeca sin vida, miró cómo su pantalla marcaba 'llamada finalizada' y ésta se apagaba enseguida.  
Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho con fuerza. Soltó un suspiro y llevó su mirada al techo para soltar sus lágrimas gruesas.  
Cuanto deseaba estar con su familia, con su papá para que la abrazara. Con su hermana para que la consolara… Cuánto quisiera estar con ellos…

El sonido de unos lentos y fuertes aplausos se hizo escuchar, retumbando en la pequeña zona. Hinata detuvo sus sollozos y giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de dónde venían; su piel se erizó, un poco asustada al no haber notado que ya había alguien ahí.

La silueta de una persona comenzó a emerger de la parte oscura de la azotea. Un punto pequeño se encendió y apagó lentamente en rojo, para después, dejar sonar los aplausos que siguieron un par de veces más.  
Y ella lo distinguió, era aquel chico que había rechazado a su compañera de clases de manera tan cruel. Observó atenta cómo poco a poco se acercaba a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

— ¡Qué historia tan triste! —Se burló el chico. Hinata le miró sin palabras, contemplando cómo lentamente y con torpeza él se dejaba caer a su lado, sentándose— Haz hecho que casi llore… —Hinata vio con más claridad su mirada, parecía drogado. El moreno llevó su "porro" hacia los labios y le dio una profunda calada— Lo cierto… —Liberó un poco del humo, ella cayó en cuenta que era marihuana— Es que tu puto llanto y tristeza me vale una mierda. Me molestan. —Le miró con unos intensos ojos negros— Cállate de una puta vez…

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja por lo que acaba de oír. Tragó fuerte y torpemente comenzó a limpiar sus húmedas mejillas— Pe-pe-perdón… —Tartamudeó sin pensar— No-no era mi in-intención mo-molestar…

El Uchiha, pese a su mente algo manipulada por lo que estaba consumiendo, entendía bien el porqué de la tristeza de la chica, no era imbécil. Por lo tanto, al ver que comenzaba a levantarse, la tomó de uno de sus brazos y tiró de ella— ¡Creo que te conozco! —Le señaló torpemente mientras le examinaba la cara— Eres… Hyuuga… la chica que dicen que está… —La mujer vio que hacía señas raras con sus manos, pensando que quizás si estaba muy mal ese muchacho— Ya sabes… "gordita"…

Algo incómoda y avergonzada, la chica desvió su mirada. Sasuke, al ver su acción frunció el ceño y le tomó del mentón.  
Acercó un poco su rostro al de ella, provocando que se sintiese el olor a alcohol también— No, no, no, no, no, no, no… —Negó varias veces y se separó de ella— Que te quede claro que no soy tu puto ex novio para que puedas mandarme al carajo, ¿entendiste, coño? —La chica apartó un poco brusca su cara al escuchar sus crueles palabras, pero él la volvió a tomar de la barbilla.

—Su-suelteme… me… me está las-lastimando… —Murmuró a duras penas la chica. Sasuke sólo la miró por un momento y negó un par de veces.

—Oh… pero si no eres fea… —Bajó poco a poco su mirar hacia su cuerpo, pero le fue difícil apreciarlo debido a la ropa grande y holgada que utilizaba— Me pregunto cómo le hizo ese tal Gaara para cogerte…

—¡Su-suélteme! —Exclamó la chica, molesta por su atrevimiento— ¿Cómo se atreve?

Sasuke, molesto, le tomó de la nuca y acercó sus labios para besarle con furia. Entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a moldearse al rostro frígido de la chica.  
Esta, por su parte, trataba de respirar pero la intensidad con la que el chico la besaba comenzaba ahogarla. Entreabrió sus labios y Sasuke aprovechó a meter su lengua, sacándole un gemido.  
Poco a poco, comenzó a caer sobre ella mientras se perdía en aquel beso pero, de un momento a otro que no supo, la chica abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla del moreno, haciendo que este se apartara.

Sasuke, completamente enojado por lo que acaba de recibir, miró con odio profundo a la chica que acaba de rechazarlo. El efecto de la droga que tenía, se fue de su sistema nervioso y pensó con claridad sus propias acciones.  
Relamió sus labios con lujuria y se juró a si mismo que esa mujer se las pagaría tarde o temprano.

Hinata, asustada por lo que ese chico pudiese hacerle, se levantó rápidamente y prácticamente salió huyendo de ahí, dispuesta a despedirse de sus amigos y marcharse a casa.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Días después, las cosas estaban medianamente tranquilas. El día estaba soleado y agradable, el frío del invierno parecía que nunca existió porque, pese a la nieve, el clima estaba agradable.

La chica de cabello rubio y la de pelo azul, nerviosas, se pegaron una a otras mientras esta última comprobaba su cuenta bancaria en aquel cajero automático.

Ino, al ver tal suma descomunal de dinero, miró atónita a su amiga Hyuuga— Oye, ¿estás segura que él te dio todo eso? —Hinata tragó fuerte y terminó por sacar su tarjeta, sin retirar un solo centavo de ahí.

Miró nerviosa a la chica de ojos azul cielo y se encogió de hombros— Yo tenía dinero guardado, dinero que Neji me dio, el que me dio mi papá… pero sé que no era tanto…

Mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar por los largos pasillos de aquel concurrido centro comercial, Ino le miró de reojo, aun no creyéndose la plática que tuvo su amiga con su ex— Pues… vaya… si estuviera en tu lugar, ya me lo hubiera gastado —Hinata le vio con un pequeño reproche, Ino rió por su pequeña broma y negó un par de veces con su cabeza— Oh, vamos. Pero… en todo caso, ¿qué harás con él? ¿Te lo quedarás?

La peliazul dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, soltando un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos— La verdad no sé… —Llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón— Podría donarlo… pero, ¿y si surge una emergencia de vida o muerte? —Cuestionó preocupada, mirándola de lleno, haciendo que esta se detuviera por completo.

Ino llevó su mano hacia su mentón y pensó unos segundos— Creo que es mejor que lo guardes. —Suspiró levemente y de un momento a otro, deseando cambiar el ambiente, le tomó de sus manos y le sonrió ampliamente— Cómo sea, me dijeron que hay una tienda nueva de lencería. ¿Vamos?

La Hyuuga se puso nerviosa de repente, sonrojándose descomunalmente mientras trataba de seguirle sus pasos— ¿Pa-pa-para qué quieres lencería?

Ino soltó una carcajada— Ay, Hinata… ¿no me digas que no usas ropa interior? —Rió de nuevo, divertida mientras se aproximaban a la tienda "Happy House".

La peliazul se sonrojó y ante la obviedad recalcada, rió de nuevo. La rubia tenía razón, ¿para qué más se usaba la lencería?  
La música de moda resonó en las paredes de aquella tienda. La ropa era de diferentes gustos: desde lo glamuroso hasta lo gótico y rockero.

Ambas féminas caminaron hasta llegar al área de la ropa interior. Hinata se sorprendió al ver prendas tan pequeñas… bragas con triángulos minúsculos que estaba segura que el que se la pusiera, si no se depilara el área del bikini, seguramente no le cubriría nada de nada y se vería fatal. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó.

Comenzó a revisar distraídamente las prendas, realmente no había una que le llamara la atención por completo.  
Ino, al ver un conjunto de una tanga blanca de encaje con un sostén di minúsculo del mismo material, el cual, iba acompañado de unos ligueros blancos. Se giró a su amiga para enseñárselo— ¿Sabes? —Llamó su atención. La peliazul le miró de lleno— Deberías dar el primer caso para llamar la atención de Itachi-kun. ¿No crees?

La chica de ojos blancos, comenzó a negar con manos y cabeza repetidas veces. No podía ni siquiera hablarle con claridad, mucho menos podría decirle algo su pequeña atracción que sentía hacia él— ¡Oh, no, no, no! —Llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas para ocultar su cara abochornada— Qué vergüenza…

La ojiazul rodó los ojos y colocó sus manos en sus caderas— Entonces dime, ¿cómo quieres que te note? ¿Cómo quieres llamarle la atención? ¿Te conformas con ser su _stalker_?

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, guardando silencio. _La verdad es que sí…_ pensó muy, muy adentro de sí misma.  
La rubia rodó sus ojos de nuevo y le tomó de la mano para llevarla a un probador y poder hablar en privado.

Apurada, cerró la puerta y sentó a su tímida amiga en el pequeño banquito— Oye, sé que es difícil… pero deberías empezar a salir del cascarón. ¿No crees? —Sintiéndose agotada, soltó un pequeño suspiro— Hinata, eres una persona muy bonita y un completo desperdicio de mujer si sigues ocultándote del mundo. —Frunció ligeramente su ceño— Gaara ya no está, ya estás soltera, sin compromiso, empezando una carrera que amas y, te apuesto lo que quieras, que estás que mueres de ganas por retomar la música. ¿Verdad?

Al sentirse un poco regañada, Hinata bajó su mirada mientras pensaba en lo que decía la chica. ¿Ya era hora de mirar hacia adelante y dejar el pasado fuera de su camino? Apretó los puños al pensar en eso… aún le dolía todo eso… así que no sabía si ceder o seguir hundiéndose.

Ino le miró con atención, ladeó un poco su cabeza para poder verle mejor el rostro gacho— Salir de vez en cuando, intentar ser más optimista, sentirte más segura contigo misma y con tu cuerpo son puntos importantes que debes tomar en cuenta… —Hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿A caso no te gustaría llegar a tu casa y sentirla como tu hogar en vez de tu cárcel? —Ella vio cómo la peliazul mordió su labio, seguramente dudando.  
Sin pensarlo, posó su mano sobre la cabellera lacia y comenzó a repartir caricias por lo largo— Yo creo… que sea con Itachi o cualquier persona que llegue a atraerte, deberías intentar sentirte lo suficientemente segura como para saber que puedes atraerle la atención. ¿Me entiendes…? —Rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros— Lo siento por Sakura, pero eres más inteligente que las cabezas huecas que siguen al malvado Sasuke.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hinata recordó aquel beso que ese chico de mirada aterradora le robó aquella noche. Detalle que omitió contarle a su amiga. Ella pensó con la cabeza más fría que pudo las palabras y concejos que le daba la chica. _¿Podría dejar atrás su dolor?_ Sí. _¿Le costaría mucho?_ También, pero seguramente se sentiría más en paz consigo mismo. Y eso, _lo anhelaba de sobremanera._

Soltando un suspiro, y sintiéndose mejor consigo misma, sonrió hacia ella— Te… te prometo que lo intentaré… poco a poco… —La rubia gritó emocionada por escuchar decirle algo cuerdo por primera vez que, sin pensarlo mucho, le dio un efusivo abrazo en el cuello; haciéndole reír.

—¡Me parece perfectooooo! —Rió de nuevo y se separó de ella— Cuando te sientas lista para un cambio de look, me dices. ¡Yo te ayudo! —Sin borrar su sonrisa, sacó bajo su brazo aquel conjunto de encaje blanco que encontró previamente— ¿Y si hacemos algo para Itachi?

—¿Ah? —La propuesta de la chica le descolocó de pronto. _O sea, ¿ya? ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Así de rápido?!_ Pensó frenética.

Ino se puso frente a ella con las manos en la cadera— ¡Sí, venga! —Le obligó ponerse de pie, atrapando con rapidez las orillas de su holgado suéter para sacárselo por sobre la cabeza— Ponte esto y te tomaré una foto para que se la mandes.

Al sentirse expuesta, Hinata negó una y otra y otra vez con su cabeza, sonrojándose descomunalmente— ¡No-no! —Pasó sus brazos sobre esa segunda camiseta de mangas cortas, ocultando sus voluptuosos pechos de la chica, del espejo y de ella misma— ¿Cómo crees? Pensará que soy una…

Ino le tapó la boca con su mano y la miró de reproche— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! —Le apartó las manos del pecho, liberando sus labios para hacer que girara hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo del probador— Se la podemos mandar ahorita, le dices que estás indecisa en si lo compras o no. Así que, por eso le estás pidiendo su opinión. —Agitó su mano, restándole importancia al asunto mientras le ayudaba –obligaba a desvestirse— Toma, póntelo. —Exigió. Se apartó de ella y tomó asiento en el probador, cerrando sus ojos para "darle" privacidad para que se desvistiera por completo y se pusiera la lencería.

Hinata, no sabiendo qué hacer con exactitud, accedió después de unos largos segundos.  
Se deshizo de su blusa, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, calcetines y ropa interior. Se avergonzó al ver el tamaño de los trozos de tela que se hacían llamar "ropa". Eran muy chiquititos. Estaba segura que apenas y le cubrirían su monte de venus y los pezones rosados.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y prefirió no ver su reflejo. Sino, estaba segura que se avergonzaría más de lo que ya estaba.  
Terminó de ponerse las prendas, las medias y el liguero de la cadera y volteó hacia el espejo.  
Sintió que estaba casi al punto del desmayo al ver su reflejo con ropa tan erótica. Porque, tal como había dicho, la tanga a penas y le cubría por enfrente, apretaba sus caderas y hacía lucir más redondo sus glúteos. Y el sostén, a penas y cubría sus aureolas y pezones. Con rapidez, tomó su abrigo y se cubrió por enfrente.

—I-Ino-chan… Creo que esto no es buena idea.

La nombrada abrió sus ojos y al ver a su amiga con dichas prendas, su boca se abrió descomunalmente y gritó emocionada— ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Estás muy sexy! —Ella estiró una de sus manos y le arrebató su abrigo— ¡No te cubras! —Rápidamente buscó el celular de la peliazul y buscó la cámara fotográfica. Enfocó la misma y captó una foto de la chica sin querer— ¡Vamos, posa algo más sensual!

La chica de ojos blancos mordió su labio inferior. ¿Posar cómo? Ella no sabía cómo hacer eso.  
Llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, sin dejar en paz su labio inferior y giró su rostro hacia el espejo. ¿Cómo debería posar si se sentía ridícula?

La luz del flash y el sonido de captura del móvil se hicieron sonar. La chica peliazul parpadeó un par de veces sin querer— ¡Está perfecta! —Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba la aplicación de mensajería instantánea para mandarle la foto junto a unas palabras "sensuales" a cierto número que se sabía de memoria.

Hinata, aterrada, se acercó a ella para arrebatarle el aparato, pero cuando oyó el "¡Enviado!" exaltado de la rubia, sintió que el alma se iba de su cuerpo— Ino-chan…

La ojiazul rió divertida al escuchar y ver la reacción de su amiga, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del vestido— No te preocupes, seguro le encantará. —Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, dijo— Ahora regreso, traeré más para que te pruebes. —Rió divertida mientras salía de ahí contenta por lograr su cometido.

Hinata, sintiéndose más nerviosa, soltó un suspiro pesado. Intentando liberar la presión que sentía en su pecho.  
El sonido del mensaje le tomó de sorpresa. Le provocó un vuelco en el corazón al punto de un infarto.  
—¿Será que… lo vea? ¿Lo abro? —Se preguntó en voz alta— ¿Le habrá gustado? —Inconscientemente se mordió su labio inferior dudando de sí misma qué hacer o qué no.  
Con el pulso y las manos nerviosas, abrió a duras penas el mensaje. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Leyendo palabra por palabra, se sintió más pálida, la presión sanguínea bajó por los suelos y con ella su cuerpo— ¿Qué…? —Se preguntó, sintiendo cómo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

En la pantalla de su móvil, se mostraba la foto que Ino había mandado junto al texto: _"Espero que te guste, Itachi-kun."  
_ Más sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió le dejó sin habla, con la mente en blanco y prácticamente con la garganta seca.

" _Pues yo no soy Itachi, pero me dieron ganas de follarte con sólo verte, Hyuuga.  
Sasuke Uchiha."_

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 01.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Sí, es otro fic nuevo. Y ya sé, a algunos no les gusta que publique cosas nuevas que por mis otras historias y blá, blá, blá. Asdjkasd ¡Pero no me importaaaaaaaaaaa! (¿?) Dx

En fin, ¡Hola! C: Me moría de ganas de traer este fic. Sí, será igual de intenso como fue Love me. Sólo que tocaré un tema delicado cómo le sucedió a Hinata. Procuraré hacerlo con la mejor seriedad posible. Sé que este tipo de temas es muy tabú para algunas personas, pero, básicamente está basado en la vida de alguien que conozco. Sólo que –por obviedad- no puedo hacerla tal cual. Soy una pervertida, así que, síp. Habrá muchos lemons intensos :33

Realmente llevo pensando por meses este fic, había pensado que inicialmente sería un GrimmNel, pero, hablando con **Angeel O** , me di cuenta que sería mejor para un SasuHina porque, ¡Quiero ver un Sasuke oscuro, malvado y sexy! :D  
Gracias a ella se aclararon mis ideas y dudas y me la pasé escribiendo toda la tarde. _(Gracias, linda –corazón rosa-)_

En cuanto a los lemons, no se preocupen, empezaran en el capi que viene. Este fue más o menos uno introductorio. Si tienen dudas sobre el tema de Gaara y Hinata, pregunten.

 **Y por favor** , dejen sus opiniones sobre el fic, sobre mí o lo que quieran. Es un poco decepcionante recibir muchos **follows y favoritos** pero casi nada de **reviews.** ¡Quiero escucharlos! Dx Me pasa mucho en **Only One** y eso me _deprime :_ c (Y no sólo a mí, sino a muchas autoras).

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y espero traer el siguiente capi pronto. Estoy entusiasmada con esta historia. Kukukuku~ ¡Los quiero! C:

 **Aika-chan.**


	2. Demonio

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Demonio.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

De un segundo a otro, las piernas de la chica de pelo azul comenzaron ponerse cómo gelatina. Sus labios se entreabrieron y comenzó a boquear una y otra vez como pescado; sintiendo cada vez más su respiración más difícil y pesada.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es que Sasuke era el remitente de aquella foto?

Sin creer poder resistirlo más, sus piernas se dejaron ganar por el peso de su cuerpo y cayó arrodillada en el piso.  
Su corazón se sintió inesperadamente pesado. ¿Qué podría hacer ante esto? ¿Tendría que esconderse cómo tortuga? ¿Colgarse del techo? ¿Volver a huir de todo el mundo o hacerle frente a Sasuke como el ratón cobarde que era?

No, no podía pensar de aquella manera -pensó-, tenía que calmarse de una vez por todas. No podía huir siempre, ¿cierto?

Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su blanco mirar hacia su móvil. El mensaje que él le dejó era lo suficientemente claro. Pero, ¿por qué le contestó en vez de aquel moreno que le atraía? ¿Será acaso que Ino se equivocó de número?

Unos pasos que se aproximaban al vestidor, le hicieron recobrar la compostura con prisa.

Tomó su abrigo y se cubrió nuevamente el cuerpo, ocultándolo a la vista de los curiosos.

La chica rubia tocó la puerta del vestidor y la peliazul le abrió aún temblorosa— ¡Mira, Hina-chan! —Exclamó contente mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se giró para ver a su amiga— ¿No te parecen preciosos? Creo que son de edición limitada, te quedarán estupendos.

A duras penas, procesó palabra por palabra que decía su amiga. La Hyuuga enfocó sus ojos pálidos en las prendas negras de fino encaje que su amiga tenía en ambas manos— Oh… ¿quieres que me… me-me ponga más? —Cuestionó nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento en aquel banquito.

Ino se acercó a ella y le extendió uno para que lo vea de cerca— ¡Por supuesto! —Al focalizarla un par de segundos, notó su nerviosismo y se preocupó— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hina-chan…? —La mencionada miró largos segundos a su amiga, pensando si decirle sobre el mensaje que había recibido o no mientras su labio inferior era violentado por sus dientes. Ino le miró algo extrañada, y sin dudar acercó su mano hacia la frente de la chica, notándola más pálida— ¿Te respondió Itachi? ¿Te dijo algo malo…?

La Hyuuga, al escuchar eso, apretó inconscientemente el móvil entre la palma de su mano, escondiéndolo detrás de ella para que no se lo quitara. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa— N-no… —Hizo un monosílabo— ¿Es-estás segura que se lo mandaste a él…? ¿Qué-qué tal si-si le llega a a-alguien m-más…?

La chica de ojos azules resopló una pequeña risa y meneó su mano de arriba hacia abajo para restarle importancia— Eso es imposible. Itachi fue mi tutor de contabilidad el mes pasado, él mismo me dio su número —Con una sonrisa desbordante de seguridad, se señaló a sí misma con el dedo índice en su sien— Me lo sé de memoria. ¿Por qué?

La morena pensó inmediatamente: " _¿Debería decirle?"_ Pero, por extraña razón, sabía que podría ser una idea terrible. Recordaba que en más de una ocasión Ino expresaba desprecio hacia el Uchiha menor.  
Con esto en la mente, dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios y negó con la cabeza— P-por nada… —Miró hacia las prendas que tenía en sus manos y las contempló cómo si de verdad le llamaran la atención; intentando cambiar de tema— ¿Qui-quieres que me las pruebe…? —Y una vez más, Ino emocionada le sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente, preguntándose en silencio si hacía o no lo correcto en no hablar con su amiga.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Tras varias horas de compras, la Yamanaka había por terminado de acompañar a la peliazul hasta su casa.  
Ahora, se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el amplio sofá mientras esperaba que su amiga terminara de preparar el té para ambas.

Aunque, algo en su interior pensaba constantemente que su amiga no se encontraba bien.  
Desde que salieron de la tienda la veía bastante distraída, nerviosa… como si tuviese miedo de algo… lo cual, le extrañaba porque en lo largo de la mañana ella se veía más relajada.

Hyuuga Hinata se aproximó hacia la sala con una modesta bandeja con un juego de té con galletas, posándola en la mesita del centro. Tomó asiento a lado de la otra chica y le entregó su taza de té.

—¿De verdad estás bien? Te veo extraña desde hace ratos… —Cuestionó la ojiazul antes de soplar delicadamente el vaho de la taza, sorbiendo un poco de su contenido.

Hinata movió grácilmente sus dedos índices, corazón y anular sobre su taza como si fuesen las teclas de un piano. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le miró algo nerviosa; mordiéndose su labio inferior al querer exponer una de sus grandes dudas— Ino-chan… —La nombrada le miró, posando su tacita sobre una de sus piernas, prestándole atención— ¿P-por qué… por qué no te agrada Uchiha-san…?

Las rubias cejas se arquearon con sorpresa ante la inesperada pregunta, sabiendo a quién se refería la ojiperla— Oh…. Pues… —Sintiéndose algo insegura, después de mucho tiempo, optó por dejar su taza de té sobre la mesita del centro y a acomodarse mejor sobre el sofá, mirándole de lleno— Realmente es una larga historia… —Su entrecejo se frunció levemente, pero, al ver los ojos blancos llenos de curiosidad, suspiró y continuó; rascándose un poco la nuca— Fui novia de Sasuke hace años. Por eso él no me agrada.

Al escuchar aquella declaración, la Hyuuga se sorprendió— ¿D-de verdad…? —Observó cómo la rubia asentía sin hablar, buscando de repente sus siguientes palabras en el techo de su casa.

Ino sintió un leve nudo armarse al final de su garganta, pero quizá, creyó necesario contarle a su amiga— Cuando iba en secundaria, pertenecía a la escuadra de porristas. —Se señaló así misma, mirando de lleno a la contraria— Yo era la capitana y Sasuke era el típico chico guapo y popular que tenía una banda con Naruto, siendo él el vocalista y Naruto el baterista. —Poco a poco, la chica de ojos azules apoyó su codo izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá y con ella, su mejilla contra sus nudillos— Un día de tantos, Sasuke comenzó a hablarme, después a coquetearme… y de ahí, me pidió que fuera su novia. —Se encogió de hombros— En ese entonces, era igual que el resto de chicas que babeaban por él, así que fui estúpidamente feliz en ese instante. —Al decir aquello, Ino rodó los ojos y negó suavemente— Durante nuestra relación, todo iba… "bien…" —Hizo un signo de comillas con dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha y suspiró pesadamente— Era extrañamente cariñoso, nos dábamos besos, había caricias subidas de tono hasta que después de los seis meses tuve mi primera vez con él.

—¿Qué edad tenías…? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Alrededor de dieciséis años… —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras fruncía los labios— Él y yo teníamos relaciones de vez en cuando, hasta que un día, Sasuke terminó conmigo sin razón alguna; alegando que se había aburrido de mí. —La morena apreció cómo Ino apretaba sus puños— Después de quince días, me enteré por otras porristas que el muy imbécil había apostado con un tipo de pelo blanco. Dijeron que si Sasuke se acostaba con "la rubia tonta" de la escuadra le daría a cambio una buena cantidad de dinero para que él se comprara una guitarra estúpidamente hermosa. ¡¿Así o más cruel puede ser un hombre?! —En esos instantes, Ino sintió el picor en sus ojos ante la furia que sentía en sus venas, pero su orgullo le impedía derramar una sola lágrima— Te juro que jamás me sentí tan usada… tan traicionada por alguien a quién quise… la carga emocional que sentí en ese tiempo fue terrible, Hinata… —La nombrada, preocupada le tomó las manos a su amiga, dándole su apoyo en silencio para que no se quebrara. Ino soltó un pesado suspiro, tragando grueso instantes después por lo siguiente que le confesaría— Lo peor no fue eso; yo estuve en tus zapatos sin saberlo. Sí… lo estuve. —Asintió mientras le tomaba las manos a la morena, observando atentamente sus facciones sorprendidas— Yo nunca me cuidé cuando me acostaba con Sasuke. Y él mucho menos… yo me enteré que estaba embarazada en el momento en el que yo estaba retorciéndome de dolor y sangrando mientras estaba en el inodoro de mi baño.

—Ino-chan… —Toda esta nueva información que recibía sobre su mejor amiga era demasiada. Y abrumadora. Hinata sin saber cómo, empezó a llorar por las dos. El dolor que ambas pasaron en su momento.

Ino, al mirarla, le sonrió débilmente y le limpió una de sus mejillas con sus manos— No llores… pasó hace muchos años… —Le sonrió de nuevo, sabiendo que era inútil, pronto ella también acabaría llorando— La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo no tuve el tiempo de pensar: "¡Oh! Quiero comprarle ropita, quiero llevarle al parque y conocer a los amiguitos con los que suele jugar y ser su mejor amiga también…". No. Nunca tuve tiempo de imaginarme algo así porque no sabía de su existencia. —Se encogió un poco de hombros, desganada— Y sé que lo perdí por mi culpa porque en ese entonces no me alimentaba bien, no dormía bien, no hacía nada bien porque estaba muy deprimida por culpa de un monstruo.

Hinata, sorbió un poco su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su diestra— Y… ¿Y Sasuke-san se enteró de tu bebé…?

—¡Oh!, ¡Dios, no! Y no quiero que lo sepa, ¿entendido? —La peliazul asintió en silencio— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y, aunque suene cruel… creo que fue lo mejor… —Ino apretó sus labios y asintió un par de veces— En ese entonces, era menor de edad, estúpida e inmadura. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a un niño. Nada… ahora es completamente diferente porque tengo mi departamento, trabajo y estoy más centrada… pero te aseguro, que no pienso formar una familia o algo parecido dentro de muchos años. No estoy preparada aún.

Al escuchar aquello último, Hinata guardó silencio. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas comprendía porqué la Yamanaka era tan madura y centrada en la universidad.  
En el tiempo que lleva conociéndola, jamás pensó que detrás de esa fortaleza existiese un pasado doloroso. Ahora admiraba más a su amiga.

La peliazul le sonrió y le tomó de las manos, apretándolas entre las suyas como señal de apoyo— Me alegra que tu hayas logrado cambiar para bien.

La ojiazul rió a escucharle y asintió, limpiándose una pequeña lagrimita que se le escapó— Por eso mismo no quiero que sigas como estás. Eres demasiado preciosa como para dejar que alguien más te arruine. —Hinata mordió su labio inferior, meditando sus palabras. Lo cual, cada vez más se iba convenciendo que Ino tenía razón, quizás ya era hora de detener el dolor y mirar a algo más prometedor. ¿No?

Sólo… encontraba un problema con el cuál no sabría cómo lidiar de ahora en adelante: Uchiha Sasuke con su fotografía.

Ino, al percibir ese silencio, decidió que mejor era dejar a solas a su amiga para que meditara sobre su propio futuro.  
Apartó sus manos del de la morena y comenzó a buscar sus cosas alrededor de la sala y la mesa de café, dejando la tacita de té en la misma— Debo irme, alguien tiene que darle de comer a mi perro —Una suave risa salió de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie.  
La morena le imitó y comenzó a acompañarla hasta la puerta y, una vez fuera del departamento, la Yamanaka se giró a verla con una expresión más seria— Hina-chan… lo que te conté, jamás se lo he dicho a nadie… ¿podrías guardar el secreto…? —Preguntó algo nerviosa, sintiendo que en ese momento su corazón saldría de su pecho al revivir sus memorias con aquella chica de piel y ojos pálidos.

La Hyuuga asintió enseguida y le sonrió— No te preocupes, Ino-chan… no diré nada. —La rubia, se acercó a ella y le dio un efusivo abrazo, despidiéndose de ella tras unos segundos.

Hinata meneó su mano derecha de lado a lado mientras veía cómo la otra muchacha se dirigía hacia las escaleras de su edificio.  
Con cuidado, cerró la puerta en silencio; apoyando su espalda en esta y soltando un largo suspiro. ¿Qué haría después de toda esta información tan… impactante…?

Sin lugar a dudas ella sufría su dolor en silencio, pero Ino más. Y para colmo de males, el mismo demonio podría hacerle daño. ¿No?  
¿O será que está siendo prejuiciosa? Después de todo, cuando pasó lo de Ino y Sasuke fue en secundaria, alrededor de cinco años… ¿será que Uchiha Sasuke no habrá cambiado ni un poquito después de tanto tiempo?  
Secretamente esperaba que sí. Porque, si él fue aquel ser cruel en el pasado, Hinata pensaba que él podría ser diferente.  
Quizás, no tan amable y cálido cómo solía ser Itachi. No… la actitud de aquel chico que vio en la azotea de ese club era cruel, pero quizás haya sido por la droga que consumía, ¿no?

La peliazul esperaba que él no siga siendo igual o incluso peor, porque seguramente no sabría cómo lidiar con el… aunque, ¿qué podría ganar él? ¿Un simple polvo…?

Y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara, Hinata sintió escalofríos en el cuerpo, su piel se le erizó y sin querer se abrazó a sí misma.  
Dando ligeros pasos hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su recibidor, observó su reflejo mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Con movimientos lentos de su pulgar derecho entró a la galería de imágenes y buscó las fotos que Ino le tomó… ¿realmente, debajo de toda la ropa que solía usar era esa Hyuuga Hinata que Sasuke dijo que quería follársela?

La sola idea le erizó su piel. No, la Hinata de la foto no era la de verdad… La original estaba frente a ella, en aquel espejo. Toda ojerosa, sin maquillaje, con la ropa holgada y sin arreglar.

En su mente, la Hyuuga ni siquiera contemplaba la idea de volver a estar con un hombre. Así que, si eso es lo que realmente quería el Uchiha menor, no estaría dispuesta a dárselo.

—No, no y no… —Entre su mano, apretó su celular, enojada por toda esta situación que le hacía tensarse— Uchiha pervertido…

 **.**

 **OOoOoOo**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado casi quince días desde aquel incidente de la fotografía y Uchiha Sasuke. Lo curioso es que para la morena de ojos blancos había sido una eternidad porque no se había topado con él.

Lo cual, no sabía si aliviarse o tensarse más de la cuenta. El estrés le estaba carcomiendo el cuerpo por momentos porque no sabía si realmente aquellas palabras habían sido una amenaza o sólo fue… la situación que ocurrió en aquel entonces.

En todo caso, la ojiperla trataba de mantener un perfil bajo frente a todos sus conocidos. En especial con Ino, porque, temía que fuera a preguntarle si Itachi le había respondido. Y, ahora siendo consciente de su historia con Sasuke, estaba cien por ciento segura de que la rubia iría a reclamarle, e Hinata no quería un conflicto con nadie.

Por ahora creía que era mejor idea mantener su cabeza sumergida dentro de un libro de historia del arte. Sus exámenes estaban a nada de empezar y ella le había prometido a su padre sacar excelentes calificaciones.

Se concentró en cada palabra y frase de aquellas hojas, sacando apuntes con sus plumas de colores y su lápiz de puntillas de carbón; intentando ser lo más ordenada posible y dedicándose a dejar uno que otro letrero "kawaii" para que le sea más fácil notar y aprenderse fechas importantes.

Ella estaba tan sumida en su lectura y en sus apuntes en aquella biblioteca de la universidad, que no notó cuando un par de ojos negros cómo la noche le observaban con fijeza.

El dueño, sonrió al verla tan absorta de todo el mundo que, sin dudar, se acercó a pasos lentos hasta ella mientras traía un libro bajo su brazo izquierdo.  
El sonido de sus zapatos apenas era audible en aquel lugar, por lo que, al notar que su presencia aún no había sido notada, extendió una de sus manos pálidas y le tocó el hombro.

El cuerpo de la morena se tensó a tal grado que dio un respingo por la sorpresa y casi logró caerse de la silla, de no ser que porque un brazo masculino le sujetó de la cintura.  
Hinata observó a aquel moreno de arriba hacia abajo, detallando cómo algunas hebras de su cabello caían sobre la cara, enmarcándosela mientras que unos ojos del mismo tono no le quitaban la mirada de encima.  
Ella se sonrojó al notar que se había quedado ensimismada, o más bien, que lo estaba mirando con tanta fijeza que seguramente lo estaba incomodando— U-Uchiha-san… —Murmuró a duras penas, sólo siendo audible para ambos debido a su proximidad.

—Hyuuga-san… ¿está bien? Lamento asustarla. —Itachi observó cómo la chica volvía a pintar sus mejillas de rosado, haciendo pasar un poco de su saliva por su garganta, seguramente su presencia le incomodaba— Creo que será mejor que me vaya. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, logrando sin querer que las piernas de la Hyuuga flaquearan.

Él le soltó de la cintura y se apartó poco a poco de ella.  
Hinata al notar esto, instintivamente estiró una de sus manos para tomarle de la manga de su camisa morada de botones, deteniéndole en su andar— No-no… no me molesta… —Ella le sonrió, soltándole al ver que él la miraba de él. Sin querer, mantuvo su sonrojo en aquellas mejillas. Extendió sus manos hacia la silla de su lado derecho, señalándosela— Si-siéntese… por favor…

El moreno, sonrió al verla más tranquila y relajada ante su presencia. Optó por hacerle caso, así que, tomando el respaldo de la silla de metal, se sentó a su lado mientras jalaba la tela de sus pantalones negros para que no le fueran incómodos— Te veo muy concentrada… —Ella asintió mientras se llevaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja derecha, Itachi no perdió detalle de ello— ¿Qué estabas estudiando? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ofreció amablemente, acercándose un poco ella cuando quiso divisar un poco más de ese libro gordo que tenía entre sus féminas manos.

Entre los nervios, la Hyuuga comenzó a explicarle con detalle los datos que vendrían en su próximo examen. Itachi, procuró prestarle atención con detalle, comprendiendo que era una materia sencilla de pasar, siempre y cuando se recordasen de las fechas correctas de cada uno de los sucesos históricos.

En los labios de la Yamanaka se pintó una sonrisa amplia mientras espiaba a su amiga con aquel moreno de sus sueños.  
O bueno, quizás no de sus sueños, pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba con el chico que le gustaba.

—Eh… Ino, ¿qué tanto estás mirando? —La voz estridente de Naruto se hizo escuchar. La rubia frunció el ceño y le miró con reproche mientras se llevaba su índice derecho sobre sus labios.  
El rubio de ojos azules guardó silencio y asomó un poco su cabeza, divisando cómo Hinata estaba tartamudeando al hablar con el hermano de Sasuke.  
Algo bizarro pero que sin duda le hizo sonreír, puesto era más que consiente de los sentimientos platónicos de su amiga por Itachi.

Se alejó un poco de la rubia, haciendo sin querer un movimiento brusco en el que uno de sus codos chocó con uno de los senos de la chica, haciendo que un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y dolor saliera de esos rosados labios. El Uzumaki se sonrojó con violencia y comenzó a mover sus manos frente a él frenéticamente— ¡Fu-fue un a-accidente! ¡No fue mi intención, lo juro-datebayo!

La chica cerró uno de sus puños con enojo. Y al cabo de unos segundos, le cubrió los labios y lo atrajo hacia sí; casi dejando el rostro del chico a la altura de sus senos— ¡Shh, cierra la boca, baka! —Dijo en un tono alto, mirando hacia donde estaba su amiga para ver si fueron descubiertos o no.

Naruto, al tener sus labios cubiertos comenzó a balbucear. La Yamanaka le miró con el ceño fruncido, después, apartó su mano para dejar que hable— Suéltame, puedo sentir tu pecho. —Dijo el rubio con un sonrojo.

La chica se sonrojó de sobre manera y se alejó de él con fuerza— ¡Ahg! ¡Si no fuera porque estamos en una biblioteca porque si no.…! —Detuvo sus palabras mientras alzaba una de sus manos, frenándose antes de cachetearlo.  
Ella bufó con fuerza y optó por tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí.

Naruto observó con detalle las acciones de su compañera y amiga, cerrando sus ojos de improviso cuando ésta le golpeó con su largo cabello— O-oi, Ino. —Habló con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a buscar sus cosas, metiendo todo improvisadamente en su mochila— ¡Espera, ibas a enseñarme literatura! ¿Lo recuerdas? —Al ver que la chica desaparecía en la entrada de la misma comenzó a correr, muy en contra de las reglas del lugar.

El escándalo no pasó desapercibido por un par de morenos. Uno encontraba extrañamente el comportamiento de aquellos rubios mientras que la otra se preguntaba qué estaban haciendo ahí.  
Itachi regresó su mirada hacia la Hyuuga con la misma sonrisa— ¿Ahora comprendes mejor? —Dijo tras una sencilla explicación a una duda que la chica tenía.  
Ésta, asintió suavemente y le sonrió. Itachi alzó un poco su brazo derecho hasta ponerlo en su campo de visión para verificar la hora en su reloj— Ya debo irme. ¿Te quedarás más tiempo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie. Hinata le imitó mientras negaba un par de veces.

—Buscaré un par de libros más y me iré a casa… —Itachi le sonrió y asintió. Comenzó a dar un par de pasos y alzó una de sus manos en señal de despedida.  
La morena le imitó, sólo que ella meneó su mano de lado a lado, diciéndole 'hasta luego'.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sin duda había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en la semana. Su amor platónico estuvo más de veinte minutos con ella.  
Tomó un respiro, llenando de aire sus pulmones y soltándolo por los labios.  
Se acercó hasta sus pertenencias sobre la mesa en la que había estado estudiando y comenzó a juntar sus cosas, poniéndolas ordenadamente en su mochila frente a los tres libros que tenía a la mano.

Miró la hora en su celular y cayó en cuenta que no tardaría mucho en oscurecer. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en sus libros que ni cuenta se dio cuando la biblioteca fue vaciándose, quedándose algunos escasos alumnos.

Se aproximó al estante de los libros de historia y comenzó a buscar un par de libros que su maestro había recomendado a la clase.  
Caminando por el pasillo, enfocó sus pálidos ojos en los títulos de los lomos de cada libro, buscando que los nombres sean los correctos. ¿Cómo le habían dicho que eran? Grandes, gruesos y verdes… pero todos eran rojos, azules y amarillos desgastados.

Unas manos pasaron lentamente por sus costados, debajo de sus axilas y le tomó con cierta rudeza los senos; haciendo que su espalda chocase con un duro torso.  
Ante esto, ella soltó un grito de sorpresa y giró con prisa hacia aquel ser tan atrevido.  
La sangre se le heló por completo y las palabras se le atoraron en la boca. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ah, sí. Gritarle aquel pervertido que le tocaba y amasaba sus senos como un experto. Pero, al ver aquella sonrisa torcida, los ojos oscuros cómo el ónix y ese inconfundible olor a tabaco, se quedó como piedra.

—Maldita sea… son reales… —Murmuró una grave voz cerca de su oído. Hinata no supo que decir, más, sin embargo, su cerebro le dio una patada en el trasero para que reaccionara y se alejara de él.

—¡Su-suélteme! —Forcejeó con su escasa fuerza, apartando un segundo las manos del Uchiha, pero éste, siendo más rápido, le hizo girar para que lo encarara; chocando la espalda femenina contra el librero grueso en la pared. Hinata soltó un quejido ante el impacto, aunque luego soltó otro cuando Uchiha Sasuke la tomó de las caderas y la empotró.  
Sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas masculinas, dejando prácticamente sus senos a la merced de aquel chico— ¿Qué-qué… qué es lo que quiere…? Su-suélteme…

Pidió de nuevo.  
Uchiha Sasuke volvió a sonreír divertido. Después de varios días, había pensado en ir tras ella debido a aquella foto que había recibido en el móvil pero después, había pensado que talvez era una broma de mal gusto, pero, tras haberla estado observando, de lejos y de cerca concluyó que aquel cuerpo de infarto pertenecía aquella chica.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia el cierre de su grueso abrigo y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo.  
Ante sus ojos, un vestido azul de finos tirantes y de un ligero escote se hizo lucir en todo su esplendor.

—Para tu mala suerte… —Habló al fin, deslizando atrevidamente una de sus manos por el muslo derecho de la chica, acariciando poco a poco su trasero cubierto con sus bragas— Ahora quiero todo de ti… —El cuerpo de la morena respingó un poco al sentir el tacto de su mano en su suave piel. Su mirada se elevó hacia las espaldas del Uchiha para ver si había alguien cerca.  
Sasuke, al ver su mirada en otro lado, frunció su entrecejo y le tomó bruscamente del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara a él— ¿Qué? ¿Te calentó estar tanto tiempo con mi hermano que ahora quieres que él venga a follarte?

La peliazul negó repetidas veces, lo poco que pudo mover su cabeza debido al rudo agarre en su mentón— N-no… yo estaba…

—Cuándo dije que quería follarte, no mentía, Hyuuga. —Le interrumpió el moreno. Llevó ambas manos hacia los globos de carne de la chica y los estrujó, de tal forma que fácilmente podría restregar su intimidad contra su pene… el cual, endurecía con cada segundo que veía su apetecible escote bajo ese abrigo—Por lo que… ahora seré el único que podrá meterte la polla. ¿Me entendiste? —Dijo con más seriedad. Hinata le vio con temor, aunque, él simuló una embestida dura que le hizo soltar un gemido; aferrándose en su cuello.

La chica vio cómo él le sonreía. Cada gramo de maldad que él portaba era reflejado en esos ojos negros. Unos muy diferentes al chico que era su platónico. Tragando a duras penas, preguntó— ¿Po-por qué… por qué a usted le llegó la foto…? —Tragó grueso al tener la atención del Uchiha— Yo-yo… se la envié a Itachi-san… —Mintió.

El moreno estrechó sus ojos debida su pregunta. Observó cómo la chica mordía su labio inferior mientras era un mar de nervios y miedo. Él sonrió de lado y resoplo una simple risa, grave y oscura; haciendo que a ella se le erizaba la piel— Yo perdí mi móvil en una fiesta. Itachi me dio el suyo porque se compró otro. —Se encogió de hombros.  
Estiró un poco su cuello hacia ella, acercando sus labios hacia los ajenos— Y no sabes cómo me alegro de eso… —El susurro que la chica escuchó, le hizo tragar seco.  
Impacientemente, Sasuke besó los labios rosados de la chica de forma fugaz, separándose lo suficiente como para sentir su acelerada respiración— No sabes las veces que me corrí al pensar que eras tú montándome… vistiendo eso que te hacía lucir… tan… deliciosa…

Hinata, asqueada, gimió y volvió a forcejear para alejarse de él por completo. _¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado?_ Pensó entre sí.  
Llevó sus manos a los hombros del joven y comenzó a empujarlo con fuerza— Vo-voy a gritar si no me suelta.

El moreno, al oír su advertencia soltó una carcajada limpia— Hazlo. La que saldrá perdiendo serás tú.

Hinata comenzó a hiperventilar. De alguna manera, el valor salió de sus pulmones y salió en forma de grito ahogado.  
Sasuke, de un movimiento rápido, tiró a la chica contra el suelo sin llegar al daño; haciendo que su cabello de noche quedase esparcido por el piso, que sus senos y sostén estén a punto de salir de aquel escote y su falda se alzara hasta enseñar parte de sus bragas y blancas piernas.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —El sonido del choque de la espalda de la chica alertó a los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban a esas horas en la biblioteca— ¡¿Quién está allá atrás?! —La voz del bibliotecario resonó.

Hinata, incorporándose un poco en el piso hasta dejar sus codos apoyados en él, sintió que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.  
Sasuke, al ver su reacción, no dudó en acercarse a ella para susurrarle en el oído— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Hyuuga…?

La chica boqueó igual que un pescado. Su piel se erizó cuando las manos de él estaban tocándole las piernas con descaro, buscando de alguna forma de abrirlas y darse espacio.

—¡Está prohibido hacer ruido e insolencias aquí! —La voz de aquel señor se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

—Piensa rápido o te van a atrapar~… —Dijo con burla el moreno. Hinata sólo podía apreciar su completa diversión en toda su cara.

Procesando la situación a la velocidad de la luz, ella se cerró de nuevo la chamarra hasta una altura prudente y se acomodó la falda, comenzando a levantarse— Yo… ¡Yo me caí de la escalera! —Dijo en tono alto mientras simulaba frotarse uno de sus brazos, tragando grueso— Lo-lo siento, tendré más cuidado.

Completamente divertido, y oculto ante cualquiera, Sasuke estuvo tentado a reír cuando escuchó como el viejo señor refunfuñaba palabras irreconocibles mientras que, seguramente, regresaba su módulo de trabajo.

Observando fijamente a la chica, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para hacer que se acercase a él; posando la misma mano en su estrecha cintura.

Despejó delicadamente, apartó algunas hebras que habían caída en el fino rostro de la morena. Ésta, sólo le miraba con temor. La sonrisa de él le daba escalofríos— Ahora… ¿entiendes que puedo humillarte sin hacer la gran cosa? —Hinata sólo guardó silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando él posó una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos; estrujándolo, amasándolo hasta que un par de dedos encontraron un pezón y comenzaron a tirar de él— Y no creas que he olvidado la cachetada que me diste aquella vez… —Le susurró, mirando sus apetecibles labios— Y tampoco he olvidado el rechazo que me hiciste… —Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido cuando él tiró nuevamente de su pequeño botón. Segundos después, él abrió de nuevo su abrigo; lo suficiente como para dejar que uno de sus senos se expusiera por completo.  
Hinata se sonrojó ante esto, desvió su rostro sonrojado, negándose a ver lo que él pudiese hacerle— No, no, no… —Él le tomó del mentón e hizo que le mirase de nuevo. Acercó su frente al de ella para que no girase su rostro; jugando con aquel pezón rosado— Te dije que no soy tu ex novio para que me mandes al carajo… ¿no es así? —La Hyuuga le vio por unos instantes, pero, ante su intensa mirada, cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente; recordando las palabras que le dijo aquella noche que la besó.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.  
Y, no aguantando más la tentación, se relamió los labios y atrapó aquel botoncito entre sus dientes.  
El cuerpo de Hinata respingo, gimiendo inesperadamente.  
Ella abrió sus ojos pálidos y miró sorprendida la ver al Uchiha amantar de su seno.

La lengua del ojinegro se enredó alrededor del pezón, lamiéndolo suavemente, dedicándose a jugar con él.  
Llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de la chica y con la mano izquierda fue al seno libre.  
De un tirón del escote de su vestido, hizo que este saliera de un pequeño rebote. Lo tomó desde la base y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Desde la base hasta la delicada punta.  
De sus labios salían suaves gemidos. Ella, por su parte, le imitaba. Mas sin embargo, mantenía los labios apretados. Ahogando los gemidos en su garganta

Un nudo reconocible comenzó a formarse en su vientre. La calidez y la humedad comenzó a mojar sus bragas, haciendo que sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear.  
Sasuke, abrió sus ojos y sintió cómo su ego subía por los cielos al ver el dulce rostro de la morocha contrariado de placer frustrado.

Sin resistirse más, soltó separó sus labios del seno derecho y comenzó a chupar el otro. Una de sus manos se escabulló hasta la entrepierna de la chica, haciéndole temblar cuando sin miramientos, adentró sus dedos entre sus pliegues húmedos.  
Masajeó el clítoris hinchado de la chica y repasó entre sus labios menores, dejando que la punta de su dedo medio tocase su entrada vaginal.

Hinata soltó un gemido, asustada por dejarse llevar por él. Llevó sus manos hacia el brazo que estaba dándole placer en su intimidad para detenerlo— Po-por favor… —Sasuke soltó el pezón al hacer una última explosión con su boca por chuparlo; y miró hacia la chica— Aquí no… no ahora… p-por favor… lo que sea… p-pero no ahora…

Él, al escucharla tan agitada y excitada, sintió como su miembro terminó por dar un respingo en su pantalón.  
Sonrió divertido y se apegó a ella, dejando que sintiera su pene— ¿Harás lo que sea…? —Cuestionó sin sacar sus dedos de su intimidad.  
Hábilmente, comenzó a frotar frenéticamente el clítoris de la chica. Hinata sintió sus piernas flaquear. Sabía que si él seguía haciendo se correría y sería escuchada por toda la biblioteca entera.

Sasuke quería una respuesta ahora. Y no tenía intenciones de dejarla en paz hasta que cediera en su juego— Sí… —Sasuke detuvo el movimiento frenético de sus dedos y comenzó a hacerlo lento, ejerciendo una presión placentera. Ella gimió y llevó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello libre para los dientes del Uchiha— H-hare lo que quieras… pe-pero no ahora… —El moreno, complacido de escucharla, sonrió de lado. Apartó su mano de ella y la llevó directamente a sus labios, lamiendo sus dedos.  
La chica soltó un gemido frustrado, sabiendo que estaba cerca de orgasmo y ahora estaba frustrada.

Hinata comenzó a acomodarse con prisa su ropa, dispuesta a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran con tal de que se alejara de aquel demonio. Pero claro, ante de que siquiera hiciese el intento, el Uchiha la tomó del rostro y la besó con pasión.  
Amoldó sus labios contra ella, casi haciendo que se ahogara. La chica entreabrió su boca y giró su cabeza al lado contrario mientras dejaba que él le succionara levemente sus labios.

Sasuke bajó una de sus manos hacia las caderas ajenas, llevando hasta uno de sus glúteos para acercarla a su cuerpo; haciendo que su vientre chocase contra su dura polla.

El Uchiha apartó sus labios un momento y comenzó a besar aquel mentón, repartiendo mordidas por todo el camino hasta que llegó a su oreja.  
Él dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran al aroma de fresa del cabello de la chica y ella, soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir aquella excitación en su cuerpo.

Sasuke le miró por un momento, apegando su frente para tratar de calmar sus respiraciones— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue tu aborto…?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenida. Un vuelco de su corazón le hizo dar un giro de trecientos sesenta grados antes de sentir cómo se le estrujaba de sólo recordarlo. La ojiperla apartó su mirada un instante, no quería verle a los ojos, no quería que supiera que tan delicado era ese tema para ella— Hace seis meses más o menos…

El morocho le observó detalladamente. Es verdad que odiaba a esa chica por haberlo rechazado, por cachetearlo y más por evitarlo a toda costa cuando más de la mitad de las estudiantes de aquella universidad no lo dejaban ni respirar o mojar las bragas por él.  
Inicialmente, había pensado en vengarse de ella, pero, la muy tonta le había dado un arma perfecta para chantajearla y hacerle sufrir.

Aunque, es verdad que cuando vio aquella fotografía casi se atragantaba con la lasaña que su madre le había servido de cenar. Todos en su familia se le habían quedado extrañados, así que tuvo que ser paciente y terminar rápido su cena para poder escabullirse en la seguridad de su alcoba para verla con detalle y darse unas sesiones pasionales con la mano.

Y ahora, que tras su borrachera llegaban el recuerdo de la historia de su ex novio, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello.  
Suavemente posó su mano derecha en su mejilla y acarició su labio inferior, antojándosele delicioso después de esa mini-sesión de sexo— Sólo porque me das lástima, seré generoso contigo… —Habló en un murmullo, atrayendo su atención de lleno. El moreno apreció el cambiante color blanco de sus ojos, haciendo que se vieran un tanto grises— Te daré el tiempo suficiente para que vayas a un médico, te examine y puedas buscar algún método para cuidarte… —Los labios rosados de la chica se entreabrieron y Sasuke no pudo evitar darle un beso más— Que te quede claro de una vez… yo odio los niños. Los detesto. Por lo tanto, si llegase a repetirse tu estúpida historia conmigo… créeme que yo si haré que abortes. Y no me importará el shock psicológico que pueda causarte. ¿Comprendes… gatita?

Hinata miró cuando él entrecerró sus ojos, haciendo que esto lucieran más intimidantes por momentos.  
Ante el enojo que empezó a sentir, apretó sus puños y con trabajo asintió. Comenzaba a detestar ese chico. Y mucho…

Sasuke le dio un último beso más y comenzó a apartarse de ella, dejándola con todos los insultos que quería lanzarle en la garganta.  
Cuando ella divisó que el Uchiha había salido por fin de la biblioteca, la Hyuuga dejó que su peso le ganara y cayó de rodillas en el piso.  
Había empezado como una irrelevante asocial, rara y rechazada aquel ciclo escolar. Y ahora, se convertiría en el juguete sexual de un completo monstruo.

Ella llevó su mirada hacia el techo y liberó un gran suspiro pesado— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Hyuuga… —Se susurró para sí, preguntándose si era buena idea no haberle contado todo lo sucedido con Sasuke a alguien más.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 02.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Holiiiiii! *-* -Inserta corazón aunque presiente en el cabello que la van a linchar(¿?)-

He estado escribiendo la conti desde hace unos días y me hace feliz haberlo terminado tan temprano hoy. Jajajaja.

Antes que nada, **¡muchas gracias por la acogida!** Me alegró infinitamente el que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que les haya llenado de intriga, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hicieron. ;_; *Corazón*.

Vi que algunas o la mayoría se quedaron con unas dudas. Pero esas se irán resolviendo a lo largo del fic.  
La relación de Gaara y Hinata era muy compleja, pero los detalles de los hechos lo explicaré más a delante. Ahora sé que podrán odiarlo, pero creo que luego podrán amarlo más que al mismo Sasuke :v *Ya no hago más spoilers(¿?)*

En cuanto a Sasuke, ¡sí! Es un _**picheperromaldito sexy**_ , pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el que él estuvo un poco más activo en este capi, al igual que Itachi.  
Y ya sé, siento que me van a matar por no meter un lemon como tal, pero recuerden, que el sexo se hace de diferentes formas, no sólo por el _coito_ c:

Les agradezco sus reviews a: **Lizeth de uchiha** , Sasuhigh, **ambarinski** , Esther 82, **kata** , himepeti, **Angeel O** , Han SunHee, **sara,** MariaCB, **Francis** , Guest 1, **alejamoya06** , aloh, **Vee-ver** , Guest 2, **hime-23** , Momo99, **simazame** , DarkAmy-chan (Ero-chama), , AhrenLove, **SasuHinaforever** , Mrs Akatsuki, **Drama Queen** , MikaSyo, **Hina-chan** , Nana-chan53, **Talita-sn** , Holis, **Suishoka 69** _(Sí, Angeel O es un amorxD),_ Guest 3, **mc7frd** , Guest 4, **Clau,** Hammi Yang (sí me acuerdo de ti, hola!:D) , **Erimibe 34** y Holi.

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :'D No puedo responder a todos pero contestaré algunas dudas generales:

 _ **¿Sasuke es un demente al sexo?:**_ No XD Es un niño mimado que aún no ha sido castigado.

 _ **¿Gaara se va a rehabilitar?:**_ Sí, pero él aparecerá más adelante c:

 _ **Para Angeel O:**_ No sabes la risa que me dio tu review XD Gracias por la ayuda *-* Siento que mientras más pienso las cosas menos me salen, así que se agradece mucho. Sin ti ese fic no tendría flow (¿?) XD _**Por cierto, entre Sakura y Sasuke no ha pasado nada**_ en esa noche. Pero ella aparecerá más adelante.

 _ **¿Por qué fue Sasuke el que leyó el mensaje?:**_ Bueno, la explicación está en este capi c: Itachi le dio su móvil a Sasuke y él lo leyó de casualidad.

 _ **Sakura, ¿amiga o enemiga?:**_ Aun no he pensado el rol que le daré. Realmente, en ningún momento se me ha cruzado poner la participación de Sakura en el fin :v No sé, me molestan los personajes rogones y si ella fuera activa en el fic, sería eso. So… no lo he pensado bienXD

 _ **¿Por qué Gaara le hizo sufrir a Hinata?:**_ Eso se explicará más adelante. Pero no lo hizo a propósito :c

 _ **¿Por qué estoy subiendo una historia nueva?:**_ Sé que hay una historia en particular que todo el mundo espera que continúe, pero últimamente mis ideas y el tiempo no me alcanza. Bueno, de un poco más de un más hacia atrás. Ahora intento ser un poco más activa en FF.  
Hay personas que son muy groseras conmigo y me echan en cara el por qué no publico seguido o por qué escribo sobre otras parejas o por qué pongo cosas nuevas y eso me desanima mucho. Aunque la respuesta es simple: **Lo hago porque quiero y puedo hacerlo.  
** Sí, ya sé: _"qué mamona"_ pero no es así. A veces escribir sobre algo en concreto es duro. Y a veces tengo ideas para otros fics, así que siempre escribo sobre las ideas que tengo para no atrasarme más.  
Así que… con toda la educación del mundo, _**tú**_ lector _**que le molesta que publique contenido nuevo**_ , te pido que _**lo ignores y no lo leas**_ :c No me gusta recibir cosas negativas. Cuando digo que _**quiero "escucharlos" /leerlos**_ , es para _**saber sobre el capi, mi escritura, el control de parejas, la trama, etc**_. No sobre lo que creen o piensa de mí. Eso no me sirve para nada. Ese tipo de quejas no me ayudan a mejorar. Sé que sueno pesada o quizás creída, pero lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo para evitarnos disgustos :c

 _ **Y por últimoXD, ¿Habrá NaruIno?:**_ Sí. Soy fan de la pareja y se me antojó ponerlos, pero honestamente quiero hacer que desarrollen sentimientos el uno al otro por obvias razones. Y más porque el NaruSaku siempre lo pongo. Así que quiero variar un pocoxD

Por ahora me centraré en You Belong to Me c: Después, no sé, les daré la oportunidad qué fic quieren que actualice, ¡nos vemos!  
Y besos para todos *corazón rosa para todos* c:

 **Aika-chan.**


	3. Egoísmo

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Egoísmo.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Él no sabía si era casualidad del destino o qué, pero Sasuke Uchiha jamás se había dado cuenta que Hinata Hyuuga estudiaba en su misma carrera, pero en diferente salón de clases.  
Quizás porque antes de aquella fiesta, ella era un ser irrelevante para él. O quizás sea por el simple y sencillo hecho de que a él le vale madres el mundo y no se fija en quién es el nuevo y quién no.

La verdad es, que ni haciendo memoria, recordaría cuándo fue que ella se integró en aquella universidad. ¿Y cómo es que se ponía a pensar en todo esto?  
Su maestro de apreciación musical les estaba dando el mismo taller informativo a ambos grupos.

Y él no podía dejar de verla.

Y ella no podía más que evitar su mirada para no enfocarse en él…

Curioso. Muy curioso.

Sasuke podía ver cómo es que las mejillas de la chica se empalidecieron cuando lo notó sentado en aquel círculo. Parecía que quería esconderse detrás de esa Yamanaka, pero por obviedad, eso era imposible.

—Por favor, levanten sus manos los que quieran ser pintores, fotógrafos y críticos de arte. —Pidió en voz alta un hombre de pelo plateado, alto y con el rostro cubierto por un tapa bocas negro.  
La mayoría de los presentes alzó su mano. Con la mano arriba, Sasuke vio que la Hyuuga alzó la suya junto con la Yamanaka, lo cual le hizo arquear una de sus cejas negras. No pensó que estuviera interesada en este tipo de temas, eso le extrañó un poco...  
El profesor asintió mientras llevaba su diestra hacia su mentón— Bien, bien… ¿Y quienes quieren ser músicos, críticos musicales y productores? —Nuevamente, la mayoría de los alumnos alzó su mano, entre ellos el Uchiha y la Hyuuga, de nuevo— Muy, bien… les tengo un examen sorpresa —Los gemidos y jadeos de protesta se hizo escuchar en aquel jardín de la universidad; entre la sombra de un par de edificios altos— No es para hoy, tranquilos… Y tampoco lo harán solos. —Bajo el cubre bocas, se notó cómo estiraba sus de forma amplia los labios para sisear, soltando un suspiro mientras el peli plata metía sus manos dentro de su pantalón de sastre oscuro— Es en dos meses para ser más concretos… así que, cada pareja tendrán que sacar su lado más creativo para poder pasar de curso y graduarse en el que viene.

—Profesor Hatake… Y… —Una castaña, llamó la atención del mismo, haciendo que se girara hacia ella— ¿Y qué sucede con los que elegimos las dos opciones?

—¡Muy buena pregunta, señorita! —La estridente voz de los presentes hizo que todo el alumnado lo mirase a él— Los que eligen estar en los dos "bando", tendrán doble examen y, por lo tanto, tienen la opción de aprender la apreciación del arte conmigo y con Sasori-san o… —Señaló con la mano al peli plata— …La apreciación del arte en la música con Kakashi-san y Deidara-san.

El moreno rodó los ojos fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho mientras ignoraba olímpicamente los jadeos de reproche. Miró hacia la chica de pelo azul profundo, la cual cuchicheaba con la chica rubia.  
Kakashi aplaudió para acallar a la multitud alborotada— Basta, chicos. De igual manera tienen que tomar ambas clases. Ahora, pasen ordenadamente con los maestros y anoten sus nombres en las listas de los horarios disponibles para que podamos empezar con estas materias. —Invitó con algo de fastidio en la voz, señalando unos libros gruesos posados en una mesa.

El Uchiha, curioso por los horarios que elegiría la chica, decidió quedarse más atrás, pensando que quizá era buena idea dejar que se anotase primero.  
Claro, sería una idea excelentísima si su hermano mayor no hubiera pasado por el largo pasillo que llevaba al área de economía; llamándola y dejando sola a la Yamanaka en la fila.

 _Joder…_

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Hinata, algo nerviosa por ver a su amor platónico, se acercó de apoco a él, llevando su mechón de cabello travieso por detrás de su oreja.  
El Uchiha mayor, sonrió ampliamente hacia ella mientras recargaba una de sus espaldas en la columna de concreto del pasillo.

—Buenos días, Hinata-san… —Saludó hacia la chica mientras le veía reafirmar su enorme mochila en su hombro. La chica, con algo de timidez le susurró su 'hola'— ¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen? ¿Lograste pasarlo?

La chica, al recordar dicho examen, asintió— Lo presenté ayer. Estudié duro toda la semana… —Dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos y dedos, mirándolos para no terminar desmayada frente aquel moreno que le agradaba— P-pero… no sé si lo he pasado… aun no sé si la profesora ya los calificó…

Itachi, secretamente enternecido por su actuar, posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y la frotó cariñosamente— Si estudiaste, entonces no tienes que preocuparte, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió en silencio, más sonrojada de lo que estaba— Bien, entonces seguramente lo habrás pasado.

Armándose un poco más de valor, Hinata alzó sus ojos de luna hacia el chico mayor y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios— Sí. Estoy segura… —Ella alzó sus manos hacia la muñeca de él y la sujetó para bajarla de su cabeza, mirándole con la misma curva en sus carnosidades— Gra-gracias por preocuparse… no tenía-…

El moreno negó con su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle con la misma calidez de siempre— No agradezcas. Me disté ternura cuando te vi tan estudiosa. No eres como las otras chicas. Eso es seguro.

Sin haber notado lo que sus palabras causaron en su corazón, el Uchiha mayor alzó su mano distraídamente para fijarse en la hora de su móvil para verificar la hora— Se me hace algo tarde. Charlaremos en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo mientras giraba para continuar con su camino, alzando su mano en gesto de despedida.

La Hyuuga, sonriendo y posando sin pensar sus puños a la altura de su corazón, suspiró largamente mientras cerraba sus ojos; apoyando su delicada espalda en la columna en la que Itachi estaba parado.

 _Qué felicidad_ , pensó. Itachi era tan lindo y tan amable con ella _… ¿Cómo es que era posible que siguiera soltero…?  
_ Siendo cómo era, seguramente tenía cómo locas a sus compañeras. ¿Y cómo no? Al ser un caballero y una persona carismática, era posible que Itachi tuviera a quién sea cuando quisiera. ¿No?  
Aunque claro, él no era como su hermano Sasuke. No… Itachi era… bueno y cálido… como un gatito amoroso.

Y con éste último pensamiento, Hinata abrió sus ojos para fijar sus ojos pálidos en el camino de aquel moreno, pero, casi suelta un grito de sorpresa al caer en cuenta que unos ojos negros profundos, fundidos en odio puro, no dejaban de verla fijamente.

—¿Feliz, Hyuuga? —Su voz grave y cargada de enojo le hizo erizar la piel.  
Quiso hacerse más pequeña en el lugar en el que estaba de pie, huir de él. ¿Qué no le bastaba con todo lo que le había hecho?

Ella giró su rostro hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros, cayendo en cuenta que sus amigos rubios no los miraban directamente. Miró, preocupada hacia aquel pelinegro, el cual estaba recargado con uno de sus brazos en la columna, sobre su cabeza— Me prometió que no haría nada en…

El Uchiha, apretando la quijada, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él— A mí me vale… lo que te haya dicho. —Dijo mascullando las palabras, alterado, pero sin llegar a alzar la voz— Te dije que no quería que nadie se te acerque. Que eres mía, _mi mujer_ , mi todo; y más si se trata de Itachi. ¿Entendiste o tengo que repetir lo que pasó en la biblioteca para que comprendas bien?

Cuando los recuerdos de la biblioteca le golpearon en la mente, ella se abrió los ojos como platos y entreabrió los labios— No, yo… —Casi gritó horrorizada. Pero, al notar que eso podría atraer la atención de los demás, cubrió sus labios; mirando de nuevo hacia el alumnado. Miró hacia el Uchiha y le tomó de la muñeca para guiarlo hacia la escalera de la azotea.  
Este, al ver sus intenciones, no se movió ni un suspiro, logrando que ella le mirara suplicando— Por favor… vamos a otro lado…

El moreno frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Dejarás que te folle al fin? —La chica boqueó de nuevo, negando lentamente su cabeza mientras apretaba los labios. Sasuke volvió a apretar sus labios— Entonces nos quedamos aquí.

Hinata, al sentir que él no tenía las intenciones de moverse, se acercó a él y lo jaló de nuevo para que subiera con ella— Ya… ya le dije que… no-no estoy en con-condiciones de hacer eso… —El moreno le miró de reojo. La peliazul le tomó de las manos y nerviosa, tiró de él otra vez— Pe-pero puedo hacer a-algo a cambio… ¿No cree?

 _ **E**_ _rror._

Sasuke sonrió de lado, provocándole escalofríos en la espina dorsal femenina. Sin decir más palabras, ambos morenos subieron hacia la azotea sin soltarse de las manos.

La chica, más nerviosa que antes, y presintiendo que estaba cometiendo una gran estupidez, subió en silencio a aquel lugar.  
El Uchiha, comenzó a sentir algo de ansiedad en las manos, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella al fin justo antes de que abrieran la puerta de aquel lugar.

Tomándola de las caderas, se apegó un poco a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que, sus manos iban directo hacia el par de carnosos pechos que la mujer escondía bajo su grueso abrigo.

Hinata, asustada por su repentina acción, apoyó sus manos sobre la puerta de metal, al igual que su mejilla. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando él le mordió, bajando su abrigo, el tirante de su ropa y el de su sostén de paso; repasando sus dientes en su delicada piel hasta dejar marcas rojizas.

Sus temblorosas manos, tantearon el camino hacia el pomo de la puerta, girándolo a duras penas y tirándolo hacia ella para abrir la puerta.  
Se separó un momento del moreno para hacer que ambos fueran al exterior, pero este, aprovechó en tomarla de la cintura y la nuca para besarla con urgencia.

La ojiperla se quedó sin aliento, su respiración se iba alterando poco a poco y más, al sentir cómo el ingresaba su lengua en su boca para enredarla con la suya.  
El moreno la empujó hacia atrás, dando pasos torpes para poder cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas mientras aprovechaba a apretujar los senos de la muchacha contra su pecho.  
Su mano izquierda fue apretando descarada y necesitadamente el glúteo que tenía atrapado en su palma; logrando que poco a poco su el ruedo de su falda fuese alzándose y su vientre chocase con su semi erección.

El Uchiha divisó una banca cercana a la puerta, muy conocida por él por sus constantes siestas clandestinas.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó a la chica hacia ella hasta que torpemente la recostó, haciendo espacio entre las piernas féminas. Después, sus manos fueron hacia el enorme y estorboso abrigo para apartarlo de su camino, bajando con una tortuosa lentitud el zipper.

Sus ojos brillaron ansiosos al ver el croptop negro con estampado infantil que apenas y lograba cubrir sus senos, llegándole precisamente a la cintura.  
Hinata, al notar su mirada, no pudo evitar apartar su mirada, sonrojada y avergonzada por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos al dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por ese demonio lujurioso.

Sasuke acarició sus muslos, hasta llegar a la cintura de la chica a su vez que la miraba a los ojos blancos— Dime, Hyuuga… —Ella le miró de reojo, apenada y dudosa de si querer oírle— ¿Qué tan experimentada estás en el sexo…? —La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, ella boqueó un momento y se negó internamente a contestar.

—No-no… no tengo p-por qué c-contestarle… —Al oírle, el moreno entrecerró los ojos, molesto, pero decidió que lo pasaría por alto esta vez, su pregunta había sido demasiado directa; pero sin duda, ella sin querer le respondió con su silencio.

—Tienes razón… lo iré descubriendo poco a poco… —Susurró cerca de su rostro, sonriendo de lado y realzando así sus facciones.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, alzó bruscamente su corta blusa y sostén, dejando al aire los erizados senos y pezones. Sasuke relamió sus labios cuando les vio rebotar sensualmente entre sí y bajó su cabeza hacia uno de los pechos de Hinata.  
Repasó lenta y sensualmente su suave lengua sobre uno de ellos, desde la base hasta la punta para enrollarlo en el pezón rosado; como si fuese un dulce.

Por otro lado, sus manos fueron hacia las bragas de ella y sin pedirle permiso, comenzó a despojarla de ellas. Hinata dio un respingo cuando sintió un par de dedos callosos en su intimidad; la cual, aún no estaba del todo húmeda.

El Uchiha hizo una especie de explosión con su seno, yendo ahora con el segundo para entretenerse un rato; moviendo a su vez sus dedos por sus pliegues y clítoris.  
Las piernas de la chica temblaron al sentir un toque eléctrico recorrer por las mismas. Ella soltó un gemido y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo que su cabello corriera como una cascada de agua hacia el suelo.

El moreno sentía que su erección estaba cada vez más dolorosa dentro de su ropa, aclamándole atención a gritos, pero, sabiendo que la chica aún no había ido a un médico para que le colocase la debida protección, no podría arriesgarse.  
En ese instante, Sasuke Uchiha se odió a sí mismo por dejar el coito para otra ocasión.  
Aun así, se permitió abrir sus pantalones, bajando sus boxers hasta dejar al aire su trasero y polla erecta como piedra.

Hinata jadeó cuando él tronó los labios sobre su sensible pezón, haciéndolo temblar y provocándole más humedad en sus piernas.  
Sin previo aviso, la lengua del chico atacó su vagina; repasando su lengua por sus húmedos pliegues hasta su clítoris. Hinata jadeó en voz alta, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se mordió su labio inferior.

 _¿Por qué se estaba dejando arrastrar por la lujuria de ese chico…?_ No tenía idea. No sabía si realmente él le provocaba explorar más su sensualidad. O si de verdad él era todo un experto en el tema que hasta con el tono de su voz le provocaba estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.  
Ella sabía que todo esto que hacían estaban mal. _Muy mal…_ pero, aun así, Hinata no comprendía por qué su cerebro le pedía a gritos que olvidase todo y se dejase llevar por primera vez…

Una de las manos de Sasuke le provocó un gemido cuando jugó con uno de sus senos, haciendo que su dedo índice y pulgar tiraran y retorcieran el sensible pezón mientras que la mano libre; estiraba uno de sus labios vaginales, mostrando la entrada de su vagina.  
Con hambre, repasó su lengua de nuevo por aquella área, enterrándola segundos después en su intimidad; penetrándola con la lengua mientras su pulgar apretaba y estimulaba su clítoris duro.

El cuerpo de ella vibró de nuevo.  
Sin pensar, sin saber si quería apartarlo o acercarlo, sus manos fueron a parar a la cabeza del chico y sus piernas se elevaron hacia el cielo para darle más espacio a la misma.  
Sasuke no se quejó.  
Soltó su pecho y aferró su mano en su cadera, su boca comió con hambre de ella, mordiéndola suavemente y tirando de su piel cada vez que podía.

La humedad se hacía cada vez más presente, empapándole la barbilla mientras él hacia pequeños círculos con su lengua; soltando gemidos roncos y provocando que su intimidad vibrase para que se mojara más y más.  
 _Joder…_ pensó, _era jodidamente deliciosa y no quería parar hasta que ella se corriera y gritara su nombre._

Sus labios fueron a su carnoso clítoris para chuparlo, morderlo y haciéndolo tronar entre los mismos. Abrió sus ojos, notando como la chica arqueaba su espalda como si fuese una bailarina. Atrapó entre sus dientes la pequeña carne, sin apartar la mirada a su rostro contraído de placer y a sus labios entreabiertos— Maldición…—Su húmeda mano comenzó a darle placer, sintiendo escalofríos al sentir la humedad bañarle el pene— Muero por cogerte, Hinata…

La chica abrió sus ojos y negó con su cabeza.  
El chico apretó sus labios por un instante. Dejó su pene de lado y llevó un par de dedos hacia su boca para humedecerlos bastante— Bien, pero tendrás que comértelo y tragártelo después.

La mujer arrugó su entrecejo y tragó fuerte su saliva. _¿Cuándo decía eso… se refería a su semen?_ Evitando una mueca contrariada, soltó un gemido cuando él le penetró con sus dedos, llevando de nueva cuenta su lengua a su sensible clítoris; dándole golpecitos sin piedad mientras su mano no dejada de moverse en su interior: de atrás hacia adelante con dureza sobre su punto 'G'.

 _Oh, Dios…_ Hinata sentía cada vez más cerca su orgasmo, y no sabía si podía evitarlo. No quería que él le hiciera correr, pero, _de-mo-nios…_ sus dedos sabían _muy bien_ dónde tocar.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Gritó extasiada, olvidándose del lugar en dónde estaban.

Sus pequeñas manos fueron hacia las orillas de la banca y apretó sus puños, aferrándose a ella cuando sintió cómo el desgarrador orgasmo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de cómo Sasuke movía sus labios, sus dientes, su lengua y sus dedos con maestría; provocándole un squirt.

Sasuke comió excitado todo lo que la intimidad de la chica le ofrecía. Apretó sus dientes en su sensible clítoris, sacando sus dedos a la vez, y abrió los ojos para enfocarla agotada.  
Su ego se hinchó descomunalmente al observarle el rostro lleno de satisfacción, el ceño levemente fruncido mientras los labios rosados estaban abiertos.

Llevó su mano hacia su pene y lo masajeó de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, acercó su cabeza hacia su entrada y lo repasó suavemente contra su húmeda carne _— Puta madre…_ —Susurró, mirando cómo el miedo se apoderaba de ella— Si no quieres que te folle, empieza a usar esa boquita, _princesa…_

Hinata se estremeció cuando el pene del chico no dejaba de repasar sobre su húmeda carne; tan duro, venoso y clamando atención.  
Sintiendo cómo él volvía a pasar su glande por la entrada de su vagina, ella de un respingo, se sentó en la banca.

Ignorando el rostro brillante del chico bañado por su humedad, la chica tragó fuerte y se arrodilló frente a él.  
Sasuke la miraba fijamente, sin perder cada movimiento que ella hacía.

La Hyuuga tomó tímidamente el pene del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo con lentitud.  
Sasuke dio un leve respingo, soltando un gruñido, pero no la apartó.  
Posó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello. Como pudo, recargó su espalda en la pared de la entrada a la azotea y se deleitó con detalle cómo ella cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a besar su cabeza.

 _La gloria…_

Era la puta gloria y estaba en los labios de la Hyuuga.

La ojiperla abrió sus labios y repasó su lengua en su punta, sus labios repartieron pequeños besos mientras dejaba una que otra pequeña succión.  
Le oyó gruñir de nuevo, así que, sintiéndose un poco más valiente por hacer aquello; comenzó a descender poco a poco y con lentitud por todo el largo de aquel miembro.

Su lengua salía de vez en cuando de sus labios y repasada cada vena marcada e hinchada en su piel.  
Llegando a la altura de sus testículos, Hinata movió su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, bombeando de forma constante la polla del hombre.

Sasuke gimió, llevando su cabeza hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo complacido al sentir al fin esos carnosos labios comerlo.  
Joder que lo estaba disfrutando… _maldita sea que sí…_

Hinata dio una succión en una de sus duras bolas, logrando que él respingara. Entreabrió sus ojos para verlo, notando el placer que estaba plasmado en su cara.  
Ella sacó nuevamente su lengua y lamió todo su largo, deteniéndose en la punta. Sus labios envolvieron su glande y poco a poco comenzó a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante; apoyando sus manos en los muslos del chico para no caer.

El nudo de excitación volvía a sus piernas.  
Al parecer ese orgasmo no fue útil después de todo.

La mano del Uchiha comenzó apretarse alrededor de los cabellos azulinos, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran entre esas hebras oscuras.  
Sus caderas comenzaron moverse levemente de atrás hacia adelante— Joder… Hyuuga… —Susurró extasiado.

¡Al carajo todo el mundo! Estaba malditamente caliente y esa chica le estaba provocando más placer que ninguna otra.

Bajó su mirar hacia ella de nuevo, atrapándola observándole.  
Hizo fuerza de su autocontrol por completo.  
Por Kami-sama… El rostro de la chica estaba sonrojado, cubierto de sudor. Su cabello estaba revuelto mientras que sus mejillas se ahuecaban levemente cada vez que sus carnosos labios chupaban su verga.

 _Puta madre_ , iba a correrse y no quería evitarlo.  
Deseaba ver cómo se tragaba su esencia, como su boquita y rostro de conejita terminaban impregnados de su semen.  
Definitivamente iba a obsesionarse con esa chica. Iba hacer que ella fuera suya por todas las maneras posibles.

El Uchiha apretó sus dientes con fuerza y movió sus caderas. Hinata comenzó a respirar por la nariz por instinto mientras él prácticamente le follaba la cara.  
Sasuke comenzó a gruñir, jadear y sisear desesperadamente. _¡A la mierda!_ Pensó egoístamente, la intimidad de la chica estaba lastimada, no su boca. Así que podía hacer eso, _¿no?_

La chica, comenzó a respirar copiosamente, sintiendo que de apoco el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.  
Soltó un sonoro gemido, haciendo que la polla del moreno vibrase.  
Sasuke, gimiendo guturalmente, comenzó a correrse en su boca. Dejó de mover las caderas y tomó su miembro desde la base y la sacó de su boca.  
Su diestra se movió con maestría sobre su falo para masturbarse, logrando sin querer que más gotas blancas bañaran parte del rostro y pechos de la chica.

Hinata frunció el ceño, asqueada por lo que hizo. De alguna forma logró escupir lo que tenía en la boca a un lado y llevó fugazmente el torso de su mano para limpiarse el rostro— ¿E-eso e-era completamente ne-necesario…? —Preguntó claramente molesta.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla así, jamás pensó que la chica pudiese enojarse. Soltó una sonrisa de burla y cayó sentado sobre el suelo con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas; exponiendo sin pudor alguno su pene semi erecto— Por supuesto que sí… me excitas con sólo verte.

Incomoda, la chica buscó con su mano libre un pequeño cierre en su mochila, sacando un paquete de toallas húmedas que siempre llevaba con ella para limpiarse de los 'restos' del chico. Sasuke al ver esto, rodó los ojos y enfocó su mirar en el azul del cielo de aquella tarde.

Ella, tímidamente, cubrió sus senos y bajó su falda después de acomodarse las bragas.  
Nerviosamente pasó el paquete de toallitas húmedas al moreno, aclarando su voz para llamar su atención.  
Éste le miró de reojo, aceptando lo que le ofrecía la chica en silencio y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro y las manos.

Los minutos pasaron en esa azotea y el silencio entre ellos puso tenso el ambiente.  
El Uchiha estaba completamente indiferente ante la guerra campal que se había desatado en Hinata.  
Ella estaba muy confundida. No comprendía cómo es que había podido dejarse llevar. El por qué había hecho lo que hizo con él. ¿Por una estúpida foto? ¿Su dignidad valía tan poco que tenía que hacer todo lo que él le pedía?

No… -negó mentalmente-, ella valía más que una humillación.  
Podría aguantar lo que sea. No volvería a permitir que él le pusiera las manos encima, que su toque le derritiera por completo, que él volviese poner sus expertas manos sobre ella. Por mucho que comenzara a calentarle, a gustarle, a…

Espera, _ **¡¿qué?!**_

Se quedó helada de sólo reaccionar ante sus pensamientos.  
 _No…_ negó de nuevo. Sasuke no podría atraerle sexualmente ni nada, ¿verdad? No, no puede ser porque casi no lo conocía.  
 _Sí,_ Hinata estaba _muy_ experimentada en el sexo. Todo gracias a Gaara, pero no creía que pudiese ser posible que ella…

—¡Despierta, tonta! —La sacudida que el moreno le dio en sus hombros le hizo salir de su ensoñación, mirando el ceño fruncido del mismo.  
Sasuke posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica y le apretó, jalando de su piel para que despabilase por completo— Maldita sea, estoy hablando cómo un imbécil contigo y tú no me haces caso. ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?

Reprochó molesto. Hinata tragó saliva de nuevo y apretó su mochila contra su pecho, como si fuese a protegerse a toda costa de él— P-perdón… —Susurró tímida, agachando la mirada.

Sasuke chasqueó sonoramente su lengua contra sus dientes y se puso de pie. Hinata ni cuenta se había dado de cuando él se había acomodado su ropa.  
Ella le imitó, colocándose de pie y acomodándose la ropa— Lo que sea. Iré contigo al médico. —Se acercó a ella y bruscamente le tomó de la mano para hacer que comenzara a caminar.

La peliazul se tensó sin querer, poniendo un poco de fuerza y resistencia para detenerlo— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El moreno, más enojado de lo que ya estaba, le miró con dureza; apretando su agarre— ¿Cómo que para _qué_? —Se dio la media vuelta para encararla. Hinata, sintiéndose más pequeña comenzó a retroceder hacia la pared a su espalda— ¿Crees que voy a esperar en vano? —Murmuró con aire intimidante— Voy a asegurarme de que te recuperes por completo… —Acercó sus labios hacia el rostro de ella. Hinata cerró los ojos, Sasuke simplemente entrecerró los ojos— _Deseo cogerte duramente… muy duramente…_ pero te dije que iba a ser _"generoso"_ contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿O eres sufres de retraso?

La peliazul tragó grueso y asintió frenéticamente. El pelinegro susurró un: " _Vámonos_ " y volvió a tomarle de la mano para ir hacia su auto en busca de algún consultorio ginecológico.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Después de media hora de haber buscado algún doctor que pudiese atender a Hinata, ellos tuvieron que esperar una infernal hora en una sala de espera de un hospital mientras un mocoso bebé no dejaba de gritar histéricamente y uno que otro enfermo gimoteaba de dolor.

Todo le había provocado asco. Con sus casi veinticuatro años, Sasuke podía admitir que le asqueaba y temía ir a los hospitales.  
No podía soportarlo.  
Pero, sólo por esta vez, decidió morderse sus testículos para acompañar a la chica a su consulta.

De ninguna manera dejaría que ella buscase la forma de mentirle. No, claro que no.  
Admitía que estaba desarrollando una obsesión por ella, no sabía si era por su forma sumisa de ser, o por la forma en que espontáneamente le rebatía sus órdenes.  
No sabía, pero admitía que cada cosa que descubría de esa chica le divertía, haciendo más amena su constante aburrición.

Ahora, tambaleando los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el escritorio de madera de aquel doctor, esperaba pacientemente -más de lo que creía poder aguantar- que la chica de cabellos azules y ojos de luna saliera de su revisión.

—Bien, señor Uchiha… —La voz del médico le hizo girar su cabeza hacia él, observando cómo apartaba la cortina y se acercaba hasta sentarse en su escritorio, frente a él— Buenas noticias. Su esposa se encuentra en perfecta salud.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, feliz por lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su "esposa" podría estar con él tranquilamente y sin riesgo a sufrir daños— Eso es… genial.

El doctor de cabello blanco rió jocosamente. Después, la Hyuuga caminó hacia ellos mientras mantenía uno de sus brazos flexionados hacia su pecho.  
Sonrojada se sentó a su lado y el moreno le tomó de la mano, como el "matrimonio" ficticio que acordaron que serían frente a ese médico— Lo es… aunque… —Sasuke se tensó, sintiendo cómo su pequeña felicidad se esfumaba como un vaho— Ella necesita alimentarse de forma saludable para recuperarse por completo. Un degrado es algo delicado. Así que deben cuidarse para que eso no vuelva a ocurrir. El próximo bebé lo pudiesen perder, estaría en peligro su vida, señora Uchiha… —El señor mayor miró hacia la Hyuuga, la cual tenía plasmada tristeza en su mirar al escuchar aquello— Sólo… trate de cuidarse de un año a tres años. Es lo mejor para que sus próximos embarazos no sean de alto riesgo.

Hinata asintió en silencio, bajando su mirada mientras procesaba todo aquello.  
En silencio, el chico de ojos oscuros observaba cómo la chica comenzaba a deprimirse.  
Sin pensar, apretó su mano entre la suya y miró hacia el médico de nuevo— ¿Le ha colocado el 'implante'?

El médico le sonrió y asintió— Por supuesto. El anticonceptivo es efectivo y caducará de tres a cinco años. Así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Sasuke asintió y, dando por terminado todo ese "teatrito" que se había montado entre la chica y él, se colocó de pie y se despidió del señor.

Pasado unos minutos, ya estado en las afueras del hospital, Sasuke rascó incómodo su nuca, no sabiendo qué decir puesto era un asco dando consuelo, palabras de apoyo, de cariño, de amor… vaya. No era un ser emocional con los demás. Era incapaz de hacer algo como eso, pero, le era sumamente incómodo ver cómo la chica se abrazaba a sí misma, con la mirada gacha mientras contenía las ganas de llorar.

El moreno, fuera de sí, aclaró su garganta y extendió ampliamente sus brazos. Hinata, al ver su acción, sonrió melancólicamente y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, sin duda alguna y dejando que su rostro se ocultara sobre su pecho para poder llorar.

Sasuke se tensó, ni siquiera cerró el abrazo para frotarle la espalda. No, se sentía raro y estúpido. Simplemente se quedó en la misma posición, cómo espantapájaros mientras la chica lloraba por unos minutos sobre su pecho.  
La peliazul repasó suavemente su nariz contra la ropa del moreno, sintiendo cómo su aroma masculino les llegara a sus pulmones; calmándola y haciendo que en pocos minutos su llanto se transformara en calma.

El Uchiha al notar esto, su cuerpo dio un respingo y llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de ella para apartarla con brusquedad, observándole un poco alterado por hacer esa especie de "consuelo" — Ya. Basta. Me siento estúpido así. —Dijo con un completo desagrado en la voz mientras se "limpiaba" la ropa de cualquier cosa que ella pudiese contaminarle.

Hinata, limpiando sus mejillas con el torso de su mano, soltó una pequeña risita al ver que esa acción y reacción de él era muy graciosa para ella. El Uchiha era frío hasta la médula.  
Ella volvió abrazarse por sí misma, sonriéndole cálidamente y provocándole que él se descolocara— Aun así, gracias… —El moreno arqueó una de sus cejas, quedándose inmóvil ante su "limpieza" corporal— De no ser por su egoísmo yo no habría… venido a hacerme un chequeo jamás. —La chica, conservando su sonrisa, asintió varias veces— Acaba de ahorrarme un montón de errores futuros. Quizá… con 'esto' —Señaló su pequeña herida en dónde le insertaron el anticonceptivo— Evitará que esa amarga experiencia no se vuelva a repetir con alguien más...

Al oír lo último, Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes— Nada de " _con alguien más_ ". Sólo conmigo. Ya te dije que-…

Ahora, por primera vez, Hinata le interrumpió cubriéndole la boca para que se callara— Lo sé. Sólo soy su juguete, su distracción… pero, seamos honestos —La chica sonrió algo incómoda, apartando lentamente su mano de los labios del chico— Usted se aburrirá de mí tarde o temprano, encontrará a alguien más y yo podré seguir con mi vida. Quizás… con alguien más.

Él, al ver que se encogía de hombros, como si le restara importancia a todo, a él; le tomó de la cintura con firmeza, asustándola un poco— Puede ser, tienes razón. Sólo eres alguien a la que me follaré y tiraré cómo basura. —Dijo con crueldad. Hinata, al sentir dolor en su brazo, le empujó con la poca fuerza que tenía. Sasuke, del coraje que sentía, acercó sus labios y le besó con algo de brusquedad; como si por medio de eso le dijese que él mandaría, gobernaría sobre ella y Hinata no podía hacer nada a cambio.  
Él le mordió el labio inferior bruscamente, notando cómo el atardecer iba desapareciendo— Cierra la puta boca, Hyuuga. —Le gruñó. Hinata cerró los ojos un momento, como si fuese un gatito asustado y a continuación, se dejó guiar por él— Te llevaré a tu casa. —Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia su Camaro deportivo negro.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Pasados unos cuarenta minutos, Hinata por fin llegó a su departamento. Desde la puerta, atravesando el barandal y frente aquel edificio, miró cómo el auto de Sasuke rugía con fuerza cuando éste partió.

Cansada y mentalmente agotada, soltó pesadamente un suspiro desde sus labios. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con cansancio. Quería dormir y despertar muchas horas después, pero no podía.

Tenía mucha ropa que lavar, tenía que asear su casa de pies a cabeza y, decidida a seguir la sugerencia de aquel médico, tiraría toda su comida chatarra e intentaría comer más sano para poder recuperarse.

Elevó una de sus manos hacia su nuca y, el dolor en su cuerpo se hizo presente. Supuso que después de haber hecho aquella 'actividad' con el moreno, el dolor en el cuello era normal.  
Sus piernas se sentían cansadas y débiles, así que literalmente, tenía la urgencia de caer sentada en su sofá y dormir unas horas. Pero no.

Llevando sus palmas hacia sus mejillas, se las golpeó sin llegar al daño para despabilarse y comenzar a hacer sus tareas domésticas. Después de todo, tenía tarea por hacer, además de que había quedado con Ino para-...

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Dejó que su mochila cayera en el suelo y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente su móvil.  
Se había olvidado por completo de su amiga. Y de que formaría equipo con ella para los exámenes finales.

—Oh, chispas… —Susurró mientras una de sus manos cubría sus labios. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su amiga rubia, sin contar los múltiples mensajes que tenía en su bandeja de entrada.

Con rapidez, marcó el número de la chica en cuestión. Oyó el primer y el segundo timbre hasta que Ino Yamanaka descolgó la llamada, gritando algo alterada.

— _¡Por Dios, Hinata Hyuuga! ¡Dónde estabas?_ —Al escuchar esos gritos, la peliazul tuvo que alejar el teléfono móvil para salvar su oído— _¡Te vi con Itachi y después con Sasuke!_

Al escucharle, la peliazul abrió sus ojos ampliamente— Oh… es que… verás…

Al otro lado, la chica Yamanaka soltó un suspiro cansado, interrumpiéndola— _Sí, ya sé, ni me digas… te pidió estar en tu equipo, ¿no? Kakashi-sensei me lo dijo. Eran los últimos que faltaron en anotarse así que los puso juntos._

Procesando palabra por palabra de su amiga, Hinata tragó grueso. No sabía si reír histéricamente o llorar. _¿Tan mala suerte tenía?_ Suspirando pesadamente, contestó— Sí, eso parece… D-después… fui al médico para hacerme un chequeo de rutina…

— _Oh… entiendo…_ —La Hyuuga le oyó suspirar— _Está bien. Naruto y yo quedamos juntos. Así que no es tan malo._

La chica sonrió y rió segundos después— Ya veo… entonces, buena suerte Ino-chan. Perdón por no responder antes.

— _¡Ah, no te preocupes!_ _Sólo sonríe y cuídate de ese patán. Si te hace algo, ¡dímelo! Entre Naruto y yo le romperemos la cabeza, ¡eh!_

La Hyuuga rió divertida por sus palabras. Tras unas cortas palabras, colgó la llamada.  
Después, poco a poco se puso de pie para comenzar la limpieza de su hogar.

…

Agotada, satisfecha y con una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre su sillón cómodo y acojinado. Su casa estaba completamente limpia, había terminado de hacer sus tareas pendientes y ya estaba más que lista para comenzar a ver el maratón de comedias románticas que transmitirían en su canal favorito.

Sí, estaba portando su pijama favorito: un short corto de seda blanca y una fina camisa de tirantes del mismo material, descalza, con las piernas cruzadas y cubiertas con su frazada favorita mientras que, en una de sus manos, estaba un jugo de fresa y algo de fruta picada en la otra.

Eran alrededor de las once cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Agradecía que era viernes y que al día siguiente no iría a la universidad. Así que podía desvelarse a gusto.

Claro, ese iba a ser un plan super perfecto y _girly_ , de no ser porque alguien desconsiderado tocaba el timbre a esas horas.  
Frunciendo graciosamente su ceño y labios en un mohín, dejó su comida y su bebida en su mesa de centro. Se colocó debidamente las enormes pantuflas peludas de Jimmy O. Sullivan de Monsters INC., y caminó hacia la puerta.

Soltando un suspiro, se colocó de puntillas para ver a través de la mirilla de la puerta.  
Por cuarta vez en ese día -si no es que más-, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendidos de ver a Sasuke Uchiha recargado en la columna de su pared.

Con rapidez, quitó los seguros de la misma abrió lo suficiente para verle.  
El moreno le miró de forma perdida, con los ojos rojos y con un olor a tabaco y algo impregnado en todo su ser.  
Asqueada, Hinata arrugó su ceño y cubrió su nariz— ¿Qué-qué hace aquí…?

Ella observó cómo él tragaba difícilmente saliva, como si la tuviese reseca— ¿Tienes asilo para mí? —Habló con extrañamente, arrastrando las palabras de lo ebrio que estaba, sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

Ella negó un par de veces, no comprendiendo a qué se refería— ¿Qué…? —Negó de nuevo, anonadada— No c-creo que se a posible… no quiero que-…

El moreno llevó torpemente su dedo índice derecho a sus labios y siseó escandalosamente, tambaleándose suavemente; dejando en el olvido -para ella-, la imagen del impotente y cruel Uchiha al que le temía— Cállate… —Susurró— Estoy muy borracho… drogado, con sueño… —Tragó saliva de nuevo, dando un paso hacia adelante— Y sin ganas de follarte… No puedo caminar… mucho menos podré meterte la po-…

Escandalizada por su falta de pudor y vergüenza, la ojiperla le cubrió los labios— ¡E-está bien, está bien! —La chica agitó sus manos, desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer.  
Soltó un pesado suspiro y se acercó a él, sintiendo su perfume combinado con el olor a alcohol y tabaco, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus frágiles y delgados hombros para que pudiese caminar. Cerró cómo pudo la puerta de su casa y caminó con el moreno hasta el sofá.

Con trabajo, dejó que él cayera sentado. Sasuke soltó un suspiro pesado y le miró con dificultan. Hinata fue a asegurar la entrada de su departamento, regresando un minuto después con él.  
Suspirando de nuevo, se sentó en la mesa de centro, completamente sorprendida de verle en ese estado— ¿P-por qué está tan ebrio…? —Preguntó sin querer evitarlo. Estaba muy sorprendida, el "gran" e imponente Uchiha parecía un niño perdido. Muy borracho, pero bastante perdido.

El moreno se encogió de hombros— Una perra interesada me puso de mal humor… —Dijo con simpleza, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su cuerpo cayese como bulto muerto hacia los cojines; completamente dormido.

Hinata, se quedó muda. ¿Qué fue _qué_ que lo puso _cómo_?

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 03.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Por fin terminéee! DX

¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! *corazón rosa* Estoy muy cansada, no siento los dedos… pero creo que valió la pena el capi. (¿?) No sé, juzguen ustedes, por favor. Creo que quedó corto, pero… creo que lo interesante vendrá en el que sigue. MuajajajajáXD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra y me anima muchísimo leerlos. Así me dan más ganas de continuar mis fics ;_; Espero les haya gustado el capi, créanme que me costó un poco el mini lemon de esta vezxD casi no soy experta en eso de los orales y así :9 Y no sé qué más comentar… :c Estoy más dormida que despierta. La próxima conti será Only One, así que los veo por ahí c;

Les agradezco sus reviews a:  
 **magazul.**  
 **Simazame:** Sé que Sasuke es un Gilipollas, pero eso cambiaráxD O eso espero xd.  
 **Vee – ver:** Mucha gracias por el apoyo ;_;.  
 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** No te preocupes por los insultosxD Ella irá cobrándoselas poco a pocoxD.  
 **esther82:** A Itachi no le gusta del todo HinataxD.  
 **Aaaaaaaagg:** espero que te haya gustado el capic:  
 **DarkAmy-chan:** Gracias por comprenderme ;_; *corazón* Destrózale la cara cuando puedasxD  
 **fran . sanchez:** No es nada, gracias a ti por apoyar ;_; *corazón*  
 **Erimibe34:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! ;_; *corazón gigante*  
 **Christine – Core:** La historia de Gaara e Hinata vendrá más adelante. Y sí, el NaruIno está garantizado c;  
 **himepeti:** Espero que te haya gustado el mini-lemonxD  
 **Melania Uzumaki Namikaze:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste la conti y pues… trataré de darle el protagonismo necesario a ItachixD No prometo ItaHina, perdón TT-TT  
 **Nana-chan 53.  
Hime-23: **¡Hola! Mucho gusto, espero te haya gustado el capi y el fic en sí c:  
 **Gab.  
Angeel O:** Con respecto a Itachi, supongo que todas sus dudas se disiparán en el próximo capixD Sasuke hará de TODO para atrapar a Hinata, así que sí. Espero te haya gustado el capi y el mini lemonxD Tus consejos me fueron de ayuda ;_; *corazón gigante*.  
 **Nana:** (Only One es la siguiente actualización, no desesperes c: ).  
 **Suishoka 69.**  
 **wendyl0327:** ¡Sí, Suigetsu y Karin puede que aparezcan en próximos capis! No desesperes, también los amo c:  
 **Cintil:** Espero que este fic sádico, dark y pervert llene tus expectativasxD Hago lo que puedo porque también amo a Sasuke oscuro Xd  
 **SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** ¡Amiga! Qué gusto verte por esto lares c: No te preocupes, haré que te desangres muchoxD  
 **Guest 1:** ¡Hola! No tengas pena y comenta cuando quieras c: Aquí sólo hay amor y respetoxD  
 **KaoriUchiha-chan** : Hola, sí. Actualizo semanalmente desde hace un poco más de un mes c: No te preocupes, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo los fics.  
 **Nora.  
Clarity-chan.  
annie-nyu.**

Bueno, espero sus opiniones, los amo mucho y nos vemos en la próxima conti. Tengo mucho sueño, así que… ¡Bye! *corazón gigantesco* c:

 **Aika-chan.**


	4. Calor Uchiha

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo, tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. También leve OoC en algunos personajes(¿?). Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Calor Uchiha.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

El Uchiha, dejó que sus pensamientos volasen su mente con sólo cerrar los ojos. La luz del sol le calentaba el rostro con sus rayos brillantes al estar recostado en aquella banca del jardín central de la universidad.  
Agradecía que a esas horas las aulas estuvieran ocupadas y que ningún alumno o maestro lo fuera a molestar por ahora.

Sin importarle mucho el daño a futuro que podría ocurrirle a sus oídos, con su pulgar, apretó el botón del volumen de su móvil y subió más los decibeles de la música favorita que escuchaba en esos momentos.

El sonido estridente del Grunge no hizo más que relajarle el cuerpo por completo. Soltó un suspiro y llevó su brazo, escuchando los riffs de guitarra de _'Even Flow'_ de Pearl Jam en su cabeza.  
A pesar de ser un estudiante brillante, bendecido con una memoria fotográfica que lo ha llevado lejos académicamente, a veces solía escaparse de los salones de clase.

Primero, al no ser precisamente feo, le llovían los cumplidos y gritos de la población femenina estudiantil cada minuto del día; sobre todo si eran sus fastidiosas compañeras de clases.  
Después, a esas horas de la mañana, estaban dando clases de historia del arte. Su profesor solía ser un mugre viejito con la voz más aletargada que pudo haber escuchado en su miserable vida. Cada vez que iba a su clase, terminaba por dormirse o escabullirse para salir. Así que, ¿para que esforzarse en entrar si de todos modos buscaría como pasar la materia?

Estiró su brazo hacia arriba y acomodó su mochila, la cual le servía de almohada en esos momentos mientras que alzaba un poco sus pies para que la relajación en su cuerpo fuese mejor.  
Suponía que no tardaría en sonar el timbre, así que aprovecharía en dormirse un rato.

O mejor aún… Soñar con que se divertía con cierto culo pálido.  
Se imaginaría que lo tendría a su merced mientras formaba un nudo de cabellos en su puño y tiraba de los largos cabellos azules de su dueña.

Porque sí, después ese viernes en el que no supo cómo fregados llegó a casa de esa chica de ojos blancos, se lamentaba internamente el no haber hecho nada con ella.  
Recordó que en medio de la cruda, al ver que se había quedado dormido en el incómodo sofá, él prefirió buscar su chaqueta y botas y salir de ahí sin previo aviso.  
La chica le tentaba. Vaya que sí, mucho.  
Quería cogérsela de todas las formas posibles habidas y por haber. Porque tenía un puto cuerpo de infarto que no hacía más que provocarle deliciosos sueños húmedos a muy altas horas de la madrugada las tres últimas semanas.

Sonaba patético. Sí.

Porque a Sasuke Uchiha jamás le faltó mujeres para un polvo. Lo cierto es… que ya no encontraba a alguien más atractiva que la Hyuuga como para que le subiese la libido un dos por tres y se olvidase de ella.  
Excepto una chica pero, en estos instantes la odiaba por ser una perra con él. Y no, no hablaba de su madre. Nadie es más perra que Mikoto ambiciosa Uchiha.

—Oye, cabeza de piña… —Y "hablando del Rey de Roma…" Una voz fuerte y firme, femenina y cerca de él le llegó a duras penas a sus oídos, pero sin duda, era inconfundible para él— Necesitamos avanzar con el proyecto. Te espero en mi casa a las tres.

 _Puta._ Pensó el moreno. Seguramente sólo lo quería a ese chico para un acostón.  
El moreno apartó un poco su mano y entreabrió los ojos, intentando que la luz del sol no le jodiera la vista y a su vez, poder observar con atención a una rubia de ojos verdes con hermosas y sexy piernas. Una rubia que hace mucho le atraía secretamente pero nunca más cruzaría palabra con ella de nuevo.

Ella y Sasuke tenían una pequeña historia detrás. Amargamente recordó los días en que esa chica era su novia en turno.  
Ciertamente no llegó a quererla o amarla. Pero ella… Sabaku no Temari era misteriosa, inteligente, segura, fuerte e independiente. Todo lo que le agradaba en una mujer.  
Pero también, pensando agriamente, era la chica más calculadora y frívola que pudo conocer.

No tenía ni idea de cómo acabaron juntos por unas semanas. Quizás fueron unas copas, algo de fiesta y sexo en la cama de un hotel de mala muerte.  
De ahí, al igual que la Hyuuga, admitía que había desarrollado una obsesión por esa rubia porque, hacía magia con las caderas y la boca.  
Su fuerte personalidad lo atrajo como mosca sobre su miel; a tal grado, que como un imbécil, jamás se enteró o se dio cuenta de cómo ella le ponía el cuerno con un imbécil del salón de Hinata: Sai.

Por eso, ahora, esa mujer podrá haber cambiado al ahora ser novia de Shikamaru Nara, pero para él no dejaba de ser una perra y puta.  
Así que agradecía a quién sea el que esté ahí arriba por abrirle los ojos con respecto a ella y así darle una paliza a esa sabandija de piel pálida y ojos negros a tiempo. Antes de ser el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

Además, recordando mejor, realmente nunca la llegó a conocer bien.  
Sólo sabía que vivía sola en un complejo de apartamentos cerca de la universidad ya que su familia residía en otra ciudad.

A la mierda con esa mujer. Tenía mejores cosas en qué concentrarse ahora… como hacer que la Hyuuga cediera de una buena vez y se entregase a él.  
Porque, si es verdad que le divertía todos los juegos previos en los que la metía, también era cierto que se moría por estar entre sus dulces piernas.

Por ahora, la mocosa de pelo azul seguramente estaría como niña estudiosa tomando apuntes de su respectiva clase. Porque, por si fuera poco, la banca en la que estaba recostado en esos momentos, se encontraba enfrente de su salón; así le sería más fácil atraparla cuando saliese.  
A pesar de que quería jugar con ella, ya se habían atrasado varios días con su estúpido proyecto. Y obviamente el Uchiha no quería una mala nota. Siempre tenía que sacar excelentes calificaciones.

Una repentina sombra densa le cubrió el rostro, indicándole que alguien estaba a su lado. El sonido de una mochila al chocar con el piso, le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tus clases-datebayo? —La voz de Naruto le hizo abrir los ojos, frunciéndole el ceño después.

—Hornear galletas, imbécil. —Dijo fastidiado. El moreno irguió su espalda hasta quedar sentado en la banca. Distraídamente peinó sus cabellos con los dedos de su mano y miró con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa de la luz del sol al rubio frente a él.

El rubio, al escuchar una típica respuesta sarcástica de Sasuke, se limitó a rodar los ojos y dejar caer su trasero en la banca, a lado del mismo y extendiendo su brazo a su espalda para estar más relajado— ¿Para qué querías verme? —Preguntó sin rodeos ya que, en la mañana había recibido un mensaje de ese moreno. Y eso había sorprendido al rubio porque, con el paso del tiempo, la poca amistad que desarrollaron, se fue deteriorando al quedar como unos completos extraños el uno para el otro.

El moreno sacó una caja de cigarros del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón junto a un encendedor. Quitó rápidamente sus audífonos hasta dejarlos caer al suelo, después, abrió la caja para sacar un cilindro de tabaco y llevárselo a los labios para encenderlo.

El rubio frunció su nariz cuando el olor del cigarro le llegó de lleno. Sasuke dio una calada y retuvo el humo en sus pulmones— Necesito que tu papá me rente uno de sus departamentos. —Dijo tranquilamente, expulsando el humo lentamente por la boca.

Naruto arqueó su ceja, confundido— ¿Para qué? ¿No vivías con tu padrastro y tu mamá?

El ojinegro soltó un gruñido desde lo hondo de su garganta, llevándose nuevamente el cigarro a su boca para dar una calada— Mi mamá me corrió el viernes de la casa. —Miró de reojo los ojos azules de su ex amigo, los cuales se abrieron un poco de sorpresa— Se enteró que trabajo en el bar de mi padre y me dijo que tenía hasta mañana para largarme de la casa. —Explico; mañana miércoles se vencía la fecha y aún no tenía dónde quedarse.  
Enfocó su vista hacia el aula de la Hyuuga, notando cómo ella y la Yamanaka platicaban tranquilamente mientras la clase continuaba.

Naruto rascó incómodamente su nuca. Si bien Sasuke no era precisamente su amigo, pero sí lo conocía de años. Así que él podía ver a leguas que no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien.  
Él y Sasuke solían tener una banda cuando iban en la secundaria; él el guitarrista y el Uchiha el vocalista, guitarrista y autor de las canciones. Todo iba de maravilla en ese entonces, pero cuando se enteró de la apuesta que había hecho en contra de la Yamanaka y para beneficio propio, le enfrentó a golpes hasta que le obligó a dejarla.  
Y claramente no iba a dejar que Ino sufriera. Ella le gustaba desde que iban a la secundaria. Por lo tanto, Ino era alguien que Sasuke no se merecía ni siquiera tocar.

Ahora, al escuchar lo que le explicaba, no sabía que decir… o quizás sí, pero no le iba a gustar al moreno— Bien sabes que mi papá no acepta caridades. Si le rentas, tendrás que ser responsable con los pagos. Mamá no creo que quiera aceptar tenerte ahí sin algo a cambio. —Explicó puesto a pesar que sus padres tenían un buen trabajo, el negocio de la renta de departamentos era algo que ayudaba a pagar las facturas universitarias del rubio. Por lo tanto, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki no daban su brazo a torcer en cuanto a las rentas. Era todo o nada.

El moreno expulsó el humo de su tabaco por la nariz, creando dos líneas rectas gaseosas mientras le miraba con fastidio— Nadie dijo que vas a recoger un vagabundo. —Dio su última calada y tiró la colilla al suelo, pisándola segundos con sus botas de cuero negro después, antes de expulsar el humo por la nariz— Tengo dinero ahorrado. Además, en el bar gano lo suficiente como para pagar los gastos y alimentarme. Dile que me rente uno y ya.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros, frunciendo los labios y le restó importancia. Sasuke decía eso, le creería, esta vez. El timbre de la universidad sonó, dándole fin a una hora de clases para anunciar la siguiente.  
El Uzumaki vio que su amiga rubia y peliazul salían de su salón de clases y con prisa, se agachó a recoger su mochila azul marino del suelo para colgársela en el hombro; poniéndose de pie— Está bien, yo le diré. Te marcaré en cuanto pueda. —Golpeó suavemente la espalda del Uchiha y caminó con prisa hacia la Yamanaka, la cual se separaba en esos instantes de Hinata— ¡Espera Ino!

Con más pereza de la que tenía, el moreno tomó su mochila negra desde la correa derecha y se la colgó en el hombro. Él tenía que hablar con Hinata, pero, o la chica le evitaba cuando lo vio o había regresado al aula de clases por algo suyo.

La Hyuuga rebuscó bajo su mesa el estuche de lápices y rápidamente la metió en su mochila.  
La hora del almuerzo sería pronto, después de su clase y tenía que apresurarse porque ya había quedado con Ino a comer.

Sin prestar mucha atención realmente, salió con prisa del salón; chocando sin querer con un par de chicas.  
Por la fuerza del impacto, la peliazul cayó sobre su trasero mientras gritaba un poco contrariada; cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Seguramente quería un moretón en su delicada piel.

—¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, albóndiga con patas! —La voz chillona de una de las chicas le hizo abrir los ojos. Al mirarla fijamente, notó como la chica castaña y una morena le observaban con enojo y asco.

—¿Qué la grasa obstruye tus ojos de huevo que no puedes ver por dónde pasas? ¡Casi nos arrollas! —Culpó cruelmente.

La otra rió divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía a su amiga de pelo negro— Yo creo que sí. Mira que de la fuerza se cayó.

La chica de pelo castaño miró sus uñas, bufó falsamente y miró más enojada a la peliazul, la cual se quedó muda por todos los insultos que inesperadamente recibía por un par de desconocidas— ¡Me rompiste la uña! ¡Vas a tener que pagarme el manicure, estúpida!

A la distancia, un morocho apretó los puños furiosos, achicando los ojos al ver tal abuso de ese par de féminas. _Perras idiotas_ , murmuró por lo bajo.  
Si había algo que odiaba de las mujeres, era cuando adoptaban esa actitud de Barbies descerebradas y hacían bullying contra otras personas.  
Él era cruel, lo admitía, pero jamás se burlaría de esa forma de alguien.

Al ver que la Hyuuga agachaba su mirada, intentando ocultar sus ojos a punto de soltar las lágrimas, se asqueó por completo de la situación.

 _Mierda…_ pensó. _Ahí va a meter su cuchara en dónde no le incumbe._

Ni corto ni perezoso, avanzó hacia la chica, parándose a su lado y sin palabra alguna, tomó a la Hyuuga de su brazo y la levantó del suelo; dejando mudas a las otras dos mujeres— Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿La conoces…? —Preguntó la castaña completamente nerviosa, mirando de reojo a su amiga de pelo negro; no logrando comprender qué hacía el chico más popular de la escuela ahí.

Sasuke afirmó su agarre en la ojiperla, pero esta vez en su cintura para apegar su espalda pequeña a su propio pecho— Jugaré a su juego, par de imbéciles. —Escupía asqueado, ayudando a la chica entre sus brazos a colocarse la mochila— ¿Quieren humillarla por su apariencia? —Dirigió su mirada color carbón hacia la de pelo negro— ¿Te has visto en un puto espejo? No eres delgada, tienes la nariz de águila. ¿No conoces un jodido cirujano plástico? Te presento el de mi mamá. Te hará quedar como una adicta a la cocaína. —La chica en cuestión, abrió sus labios y cubrió su nariz.  
Después miró a la chica de pelo castaño, frunciendo más su ceño— Y tú, no te apures. Pagaré tu puto manicure. Haré que dibujen penes y vaginas para que los presumas a las putas de tus amigas. Aunque, ¿has visto tus asquerosos dientes? Podría pasar una villa de pitufos entre ese hueco que tienes en los frontales. Tu puto cabello es un asco, tu cara llena de barros ¿y dices que ella es fea por ser "gordita"? —Elevó su mano derecha y enseñó el dedo medio hacia las dos, profundizando su ceño aún más por lo hastiado que estaba en esos instantes— Jódanse perras plásticas. Atrévanse a siquiera mirarla y les irá peor. Me aseguraré que conozcan al mismísimo diablo.

Y con fuerza, jaló a la peliazul hacia él, obligándole poco a poco a que caminara con él; dejando atrás a las dos chicas que estaban avergonzadas y al punto del llanto.

Hinata, después de escuchar todas las cosas horribles que dijo el moreno, se quedó muda, sorprendida de que alguien pudiese decir cosas tan terribles a sus amigas.  
Al llegar al estacionamiento del campus, ella le detuvo, colocando sus pequeñas manos en su pecho para detenerlo en seco— Eso… ¡eso fue muy feo! —La mujer arrugó preocupada su ceño— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

El moreno hizo una mueca de incomprensión por unos cortos segundos, rodando los ojos al saber que toda esa bondad de la chica la cegaba de la realidad que acaba de presenciar— ¿Y tú por qué eres tan estúpida? —Rebatió. Hizo a un lado las manos de la chica de su pecho y, señalándola con su dedo índice, argumentó molesto— Nunca Hyuuga, nunca en tu maldita vida, dejes que alguien te haga sentir menos. Siempre hay un _"más"_ y un _"menos"_ que uno. Y esas perras estaban haciéndote mierda ahí atrás. —La chica, al escuchar su regaño, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, bajando tristemente su miraba hacia sus pies— ¿Preferirías que no me hubiera metido y dejado que ellas hicieran de ti lo que quisieran? Perfecto, vete al diablo.

El Uchiha afirmó más el agarre de la correa de su mochila para irse de ahí. Tenía que fumar otro cigarro, calmarse o le dejaría el culo rojo a esa mujer. Y no, eso definitivamente la asustaría.

La chica al ver que él se alejaba, no sabía de dónde o por qué, pero decidió que no quería que él se fuese enojado.  
La había defendido de un par de fieras muy groseras y lo mínimo que podía hacer era agradecérselo. ¿Cierto?

Caminó los pasos suficientes por el pasillo del estacionamiento, alcanzándolo segundos después en el Camaro negro. Vio cómo él abría la cajuela para meter su mochila, cerrándola con fuerza para poder rodear el auto y largarse de ahí.

La chica estiró su mano hacia el brazo contrario y lo detuvo rápidamente cuando él abrió la puerta, abrazándole con fuerza el torso masculino. Su nariz pequeña y respingada chocó contra la chaqueta de cuero, el olor masculino de él se impregnó en ella.  
Sasuke soltó un suspiro pesado, apoyó su zurda sobre el techo de metal y miró cansado hacia el cielo. Llevó su mano hacia los brazos que aprisionaban su cintura—Suéltame. —Exigió demandante. La sintió negar a sus espaldas y él, dio indicios de darse la media vuelta.

Hinata cedió en su agarre y se quedó quieta frente a él. Sasuke rodeó su cintura mientras sus ojos repasaban fugazmente alrededor. Hace un minuto el timbre volvió a sonar, dando inicio a las clases; por lo tanto, se encontraban solos en el estacionamientos, siendo cubiertos a duras penas por la puerta de su auto.

—P-perdón… —Dijo la chica en un susurró. El moreno bajó su mirar hacia su cabeza azul—Es que no-no me gusta cuando… alguien sufre… por eso… —Ella apretó sus ojos y enterró su rostro en su pecho.  
Y es que no sabía por qué pero estar así con él se sentía… bien en esos instantes.

Sasuke bajó su boca hacia la altura de la oreja izquierda de la chica y comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo, sintiéndola tensarse por eso.  
Su diestra se deslizó hacia el ruedo de la falda de la chica, alzándola lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus bragas.  
Ante esto, la ojiperla intentó separarse de él, pero ante el abrazo del chico, le fue imposible— Necesitas un castigo por ser una tonta… —Susurró roncamente en su oído. Mordió en su cartílago y le dio una fuerte nalgada; dejando su piel roja en unos cortos segundos.

La chica soltó un pequeño gritillo. Elevó de nuevo sus manos hacia el pecho contrario para apartarlo, pero le era imposible en esos momentos— U-Uchiha-san… —El moreno le mordió de nuevo.

—Es Sasuke. —Su mano derecha estrujó el glúteo que había nalgueado instantes atrás, provocando que la piel de la chica se erizase.  
Sintió que su erección se marcó de apoco, sabiendo de ante mano que no aguantaría y se la follaría ahí mismo. Lo cual no podría permitirse— Vamos a tu departamento.

Al escucharle, Hinata alzó su mirada hacia la ajena, fundiendo unos instantes cortos sus ojos blancos con los negros.  
El Uchiha acortó la distancia entre sus labios y atrapó los cerezos de la chica en un beso.  
Su mano derecha dio otra nalgada, más sonora y más fuerte que la anterior que sintió que su mano ardió. La chica gimió entre el beso y para calmar su dolor, le propinó un masaje más al glúteo adolorido.

Hinata se separó del beso y le miró con la respiración agitada— No-no creo que sea buena idea… yo no-…

El moreno gruñó y le dio una nalgada, pero esta vez en su glúteo izquierdo— Sólo vámonos. No soporto más esta mierda. —Y sentenciando su decisión, quitó el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, obligando que la chica rodease el auto y se adentrara al vehículo para encaminarse a su casa con él.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Durante el trayecto de treinta minutos que hicieron de la universidad hasta la casa de la Hyuuga, la música de Sasuke era lo único amenizaba el silencio que se formó en esa caja de metal.  
Hinata jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. No sabía cómo actuar ante la presencia del chico porque a veces él era impredecible con su actitud. Como en esos momentos: Estaba tranquilo, manejando mientras que sorpresivamente posaba una de sus manos en sus piernas pálidas.

Ella desviaba a cada momento su mirar hacia la ventana, observando casi con detalle las personas que transitaban las aceras.

El edificio en el que ella vivía no era la gran cosa en sí, pero al menos en su piso, había una terraza que conectaba a tres departamentos más por un pequeño jardín con piscina.  
Sasuke giró el volante del carro con suavidad, adentrándose al pequeño estacionamiento para aparcar.  
El edificio de la chica era pequeño, pero tenía diez pisos de alto con una sola escalera. Qué fastidio… pensó. Lo bueno, es que la chica vivía en el séptimo piso.

El giró la llave para apagar el motor, asegurándose de apagar el clima y el estéreo para después, abrir la puerta del piloto. Hinata le imitó, bajando su mochila a su paso mientras que cerraba la puerta del copiloto a sus espaldas.  
Silenciosamente, mordió su labio inferior unos instantes mientras rodeaba el auto hasta acercarse a su dueño.

El Uchiha sin decir vocablo alguno, le tomó de la mano para ir hacia las escaleras e ir hacia la casa ajena.  
Gracias a su condición atlética, no tardaron más de cuatro o cinco minutos en subir los pisos, lo cierto es que a Sasuke le divertía ver cómo había provocado que ella se agitara de más.

Esperó pacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta, después, una vez a dentro, se detuvieron en el genkan para quitarse los zapatos y dejar sus mochilas antes de pisar el suelo alfombrado.  
Hinata era un mar de nervios. No sabía qué haría con el chico en su casa pero ciertamente no era nada bueno.  
Durante las tres semanas que lo llevaba conociendo, había logrado conseguir tiempo para no tener un coito con él. No deseaba que eso pasase; pero lo cierto, es que el hombre que tenía enfrente en esos momentos, sabía muy bien cómo calentar a una mujer… y lo malo es que sus escudos se iban rompiendo por todas las sensaciones que él causaba.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Sasuke se quitó su chamarra de cuero, dejándola colgada en una percha y permitiendo que sus brazos marcados y fuerte torso lucieran bajo una sencilla camisa gris.

Internamente se partía de risa con solo ver a aquella chica comerse la cabeza. Seguramente se estaría preguntando qué es lo que haría él… o si pensaba llevársela a la cama, lo cierto, es que así sería. Pero no en algo lujurioso… por ahora.

Desde el viernes pasado que tuvo una fuerte discusión con su madre y su padrastro: Madara Uchiha, no había conciliado bien el sueño. Se la pasaba trabajando con su banda en el bar de su padre Fugaku Uchiha, primo de Madara.  
También, se dedicaba a tomar y consumir dosis de más para despejarse; pero ni aun así, cada vez que entraba a su casa, a pesar de que los días iban pasando, su madre no le dirigía la palabra así que, desde la noche anterior, Sasuke había decidido tomarle la palabra y largarse de una buena vez de esa casa.

Se cuestionaba porqué aguantó a su excéntrico trabajo cuando claramente su padre lo trataba mejor. Lo cierto es, que la fastidiosa novia de su padre le alteraba los nervios con cada insinuación que le hacía a él o a su hermano. A espaldas de su padre, claro está. Pero Fugaku estaba embrutecido por Anko Mitarashi y parecía no tener fin.

Así que Sasuke se rehusaba a irse a vivir con él a pesar de que muy amablemente le había ofrecido su casa.  
Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, el moreno caminó en silencio hacia la chica frente a él. Sin dudar rodeó sus brazos por su cintura y comenzó a dejar suaves y excitantes besos en su nuca.

Hinata se tensó enseguida, removió su cuerpo incómodo para intentar separarse de él, pero éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos, la obligó a caminar con él hacia su habitación.  
La puerta blanca fue abierta por el Uchiha, dando la vista de una gigantesca cama 'King Size' con el cabezal blando y acolchonado junto a las puertas de su armario y unos burós de madera oscura.

Sasuke hizo que la chica se diera la media vuelta para encararlo, atrapó sus mejillas entre sus manos para no permitir que ella se escapase de sus garras y así poder besarla con pasión.  
La chica hacía monosílabos entre el beso mientras que desesperadamente llevaba sus manos hacia los antebrazos ajenos para obligar a separarse. Sus fuerzas eran nulas, la boca del Uchiha esfumaba sus esfuerzos como si no costara nada y ella comenzó a dejarse llevar por un instante.

El Uchiha hizo que ambos caminaran hasta aproximarla a la cama, haciendo que ella se recostara suavemente sobre el colchón.  
Los cabello azul profundo se regaron sobre la cama, Sasuke se subió sobre la chica mientras que su diestra acariciaba su muslo y la mano zurda aguantaba todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Hinata elevó su vista hacia él, notando cómo la negra se nublaba poco a poco por la excitación que comenzaba a surgir en ambos.  
Las manos del chico fueron hacia el abrigo enorme, el zíper para ser más precisos, y comenzar a abrirlo, dejando ver a su paso una sencilla camisa rosa con la palabra 'Kawaii' plasmada en el pecho de la mujer.

El moreno sonrió de lado, la cintura de la chica lucía tan pequeña y su vientre tan plano que le daban ganas de llenarlos de besos y mordidas. Y así lo hizo.  
Abrió las piernas de la mujer y se posicionó entre las mismas para más comodidad, bajando su rostro hacia el abdomen de la chica.  
Sus dientes repasaron su piel al igual que sus labios, sintió que bajo él su piel se contraía y erizaba; eso le hizo sonreír.

Aunque, del bolsillo del abrigo de ella sonó el timbre de su celular, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica y haciéndola caer en cuenta de quién era el que estaba con ella— Pe-perdón… —Se sentó de golpe, casi haciendo que él se cayera de la cama. Ella giró sobre sí, dándole la espalda y una buena vista de su trasero bajo su falda pero eso no fue suficiente para no provocar que gruñera.  
Al ver el nombre del remitente en la pantalla, sus nervios se disiparon, miró de reojo al chico, el cual tenía un semblante serio más su ceño fruncido y, con temor a su reacción, descolgó la llamada— Ho-hola, Gaara…  
El moreno, al escuchar ese nombre, gruñó y sin pensar le arrebató el celular para ponerlo en altavoz.  
 _Oh, sí, él quería escuchar lo que ese tipo tenía que decir._

—" _¿Hina? ¿Interrumpo algo?"_ —Ante la pregunta de aquella voz grave, el moreno entrecerró sus ojos, Hinata mordió sus labios mientras veía cómo el Uchiha sostenía el aparato móvil— _"¿Estás ahí?"_

Los labios de la chica se entreabrieron un poco— No-no. Estaba… haciendo algo. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Después de su pregunta, ella se acercó al moreno para quitarle el móvil, lo dejó sobre la cama mientras se recostaba boca abajo, cómo si eso pudiera alejar al chico en su habitación por completo de ella.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro por la nariz y optó por quedarse sentado sobre el suelo, a lado de un buró de la cama de la chica— _"Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Tiene varias semanas que no hablamos… ¿cómo te va en la universidad?"_ —Escuchó por el altavoz. Debía admitir que la voz era algo intimidante por lo grave que era, pero seguramente no era más que eso. Hasta no ver, no creería al cien por ciento de que a Hinata le gustaban los tipos "malos".

—Ahh… me-me está yendo bien, presenté mis primeros exámenes y ya estoy en unos proyectos para poder terminar este semestre… —El moreno comenzó a curiosear en la habitación de la chica. Miró los productos de belleza, que eran escasos, en el tocador de la chica.  
En el buró que está a su lado, vio que por encima tenía unas fotografías y una lámpara simple y elegante de noche, así que mientras ella continuaba con la llamada, abrió tranquilamente los cajones, empezando por el primero, que era más pequeño.

Encontró una guía telefónica junto a unos sobres, cartas quizá. Dejó eso de lado, mirando de reojo a la mujer antes de pasar al segundo, más amplio y hondo que el anterior.  
En él, vio algo de ropa interior femenina, cosa que le hizo sonreír y relamer sus labios.  
Revisó sus bragas sin pena alguna, desacomodándolas sin querer al desear extenderlas para verlas por completo.  
Ingresó más su mano hacia el fondo del cajón, viendo que ahí tenía algunas toallas femeninas y una caja, bastante grande.

Giró su vista hacia la chica, ya no prestando más atención a su plática con ese tipo, así que, sacó la caja sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que su contenido sonase y eso le extrañara.  
Curioso, como si fuese un niño pequeño que encontró el tesoro de sus sueños, quitó la tapa plástica y la dejó en el sueño.  
Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se abrieron amplios y sorprendidos al ver diferentes tipos de juguetes sexuales.

Sin querer soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el sonido de su voz minara en la habitación— _"Hinata, ¿estás con alguien?"_ —Los nervios de la chica corrieron al mil por hora. ¿Y ahora qué decía? _'Sí, Gaara, estoy con un tipo que suele acosarme para hacer cosas pervertidas mientras estoy hablando contigo. Y ¡ah!, está escuchando nuestra plática'_. Ella giró un poco su cabeza hacia el pelinegro, el cual tenía el clásico vibrador bala dorado entre los dedos de su diestra. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos blancos mientras que su rostro y todo su cuerpo sentían la presión arterial descender: _"Joder"._ Pensó— _"Ya veo. Será mejor que no te distraiga más"._ —La voz de su ex novio pelirrojo volvió a traerle la atención.

Sasuke le miró serio y negó, como si en silencio le ordenase que siguiera con la llamada. Ella tragó saliva y boqueó como un pez un par de veces— No-no… estoy sola… —Al oírle, el Uchiha sonrió y sin más, dejó la caja en el suelo y se acercó a la chica lentamente.  
El pulgar del moreno encendió el aparato desde la base a una velocidad muy baja, acercó la punta del mismo sobre la pálida piel de las pantorrillas femeninas y fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta los muslos.  
Sonriente, la mano izquierda del Uchiha fue al cuello de la chica y le susurró sensualmente en su oído— Juega con Gaara. —Le ordenó, adentrando el vibrador entre los muslos, palpando los glúteos de la chica— Ahora.

—" _¿Qué es ese sonido?"_ —La voz del chico en el teléfono sonó. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior para no hacer un ruido extraño.  
Más sin embargo, al escuchar lo que decía el pelirrojo le dejó casi sin conciencia— _"¿Estás usando los juguetes que te di…?"._

—Yo-yo… —Hinata tragó fuerte su saliva. Las vibraciones en su trasero no hacían más que alterar sus nervios. ¿Por qué dejó que ese demonio viniese a su casa?  
Ella, estiró su mano hacia atrás e manoteó una y otra vez para alejar el aparato de ella— Yo-yo-yo los e-encontré y… se activó sin querer… —Murmuró a duras penas.

Un suspiro, más pesado por sorpresa que por cansancio, resonó en la bocina del teléfono. Sasuke aprovechó a abrir quitarle la blusa a la chica, obligándola a bajar más su cabeza para poder pasársela por encima y terminar quitándosela por sus brazos.  
Después, comenzó a besar sus desnudos, mirando por unos instantes el sostén rosa sin tiras mientras que alzaba la falda de la chica para que las bragas rosadas relucieran— _"¿Estás… estás jugando? ¿Por qué no lo apagas?"_ —Volvió a preguntar Gaara.

—No lo niegues… —Susurró de nuevo en su oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo unos instantes y después, atraparlo entre sus dientes para darle un tiró; haciendo a propósito que la chica soltara un gemido— Continúa, Hyuuga… —Volvió a ordenarle.

Ante el gemido, el chico volvió a suspirar, como si quisiera relajarse ante la situación extraña en la que la chica estaba metida— Sí-sí… yo… —La chica de ojos azules volvió a suspirar. Sasuke le retiró las bragas lentamente, repasándolas por sus piernas hasta lanzarlas en algún punto de la habitación.

—" _¿Estás tocando tu coño por mí…?"_ —Y ahí estaba, pensó Hinata. El _'dirty talk'_ que solía usar el pelirrojo con ella para calentarla. A sus espaldas, vio por el rabillo de su ojo derecho cómo Sasuke soltaba un bajo suspiro.

Este dejó el juguete un momento sobre la cama y procedió a llevar las puntas de sus dedos hacia el borde su camisa gris para quitársela por sobre la cabeza.  
Su fuerte pecho, el abdomen marcado y sus fuertes brazos lucieron frente a la chica, ella giró un poco su cuerpo, dispuesta a levantarse de la cama y salir de ahí, pero Sasuke se lo impidió de un movimiento fugaz, agarrándola de las caderas y prácticamente ponerse en la posición de 'perrito'— Yo… —La peliazul gimió de nuevo cuando la punta fría de ese aparato repasó por su vulva.

Escuchó a través de la bocina del móvil cómo él gruñía, así que, suponiendo, su ex novio ya se estaba calentando demasiado— " _Maldita sea… me has dado ganas de comerte el coño, Hinata…"._

El peso de la chica era cargado por sus codos en la mitad de la cama, mientras que el Uchiha se dedicaba a alzar la falda para dejar relucir su trasero y poder morder la piel a su paso sin miramientos, repasando y besando silenciosamente su piel— No-no sigas, Gaara… —La voz de la chica salía de sus labios excitada. Los pezones de sus pechos se pusieron duros como piedras debajo de su sostén.

—" _¿Yo?"_ —Resonó una risa— _"Tú haces que quiera meterte mi verga hasta lo más profundo. ¿Eso quieres…?"_

El Uchiha volvió a subir su rostro hasta el de ella para susurrarle quedamente— Síguele el juego, _princesa…_ esto se pone interesante. —Vio que ella negó a su cabeza. El moreno apretó su mandíbula y sin contenerse, le dio una nalgada fuerte y sonora, provocando que gritara y que su trasero se colorara; viendo cómo claramente de los pliegues vaginales de la chica comenzaba a escurrirse un poco de su 'crema'.

—¡S-sí! —Dijo al fin la peliazul. Se sentía tan sumisa como una muñeca junto a ese chico, no sabía cómo lograra que le siguiera cada uno de sus pervertidos juegos.  
Los pequeños puños de la chica se apretaron sobre las sábanas, llevándose consigo la tela hasta arrugarlas entre sus manos cuando el Uchiha volvía a tomar el vibrador entre sus manos y repasaba todo su largo entre su vulva, provocándole temblores a ella.

—" _Toca tu clítoris, Hime…"_ —La ronca voz de Gaara resonó con palpable deseo. La Hyuuga pensó que, conociéndolo, estaría tocándose por ella. Eso siempre era algo que solía hacer— _"¿Lo estás haciendo?"_

El moreno escuchó el tono demandante del chico en el teléfono. Sonrió descaradamente y sin pensarlo ni dos minutos, su propia mano tomó el de la chica e hizo que tocase su clítoris entre sus dedos.  
Sin poder aguantar mucho su peso, la Hyuuga dejó caer su torso en el colchón, dándole una buena vista al Uchiha mientras que su trasero se mantenía en alto— Sí-sí… lo hago… —Ella cerró los ojos un momento, tragando saliva. Su cara le ardía de la vergüenza, tenía ganas de llorar pero el nudo de su vientre podía más con ella.

—" _Bien…"_ —Gaara suspiró. Los dedos de Sasuke fueron por los pliegues de la chica, observándola como si fuese la mismísima diosa del deseo; derritiéndose por sus manos _— "Juega con él… imagina que es mi lengua"_ —La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó. Dejó aquel juguete a un costado de las piernas de la chica y sin pensar, agachó lo suficiente su torso para sumergir sus labios en la intimidad de la chica.  
Su lengua salió disparada hacia el pequeño botón de carne. La chica entre sus manos y boca respingó sin poder contenerse, gimiendo placenteramente mientras cerraba sus ojos— _"Gime mi nombre, Hime…"_

 _Cielos…_ pensó la chica, _¿cómo podría hacer eso si Sasuke era el que estaba con ella en esos momentos?_  
El moreno, al ver que no respondía, volvió a nalguearle en el glúteo izquierdo, dejando así el par de globos completamente rojos. La morena gimió de nuevo, apretando más la tela entre sus dedos— ¡Dios! S… ¡Gaara!

El Uchiha sonrió cuando oyó cómo claramente se le escapaba su nombre por poco, y estaba bien para él. Significaba que ese chico que estaba en la llamada telefónica no estaba del todo en sus pensamientos.  
Por otro lado, se escuchó un gruñido a través de esa bocina. Sasuke juraría que el tipo podría estarse masturbando pensando en Hinata sin imaginarse que otro estaría dándole placer a su ex mujer.

—" _Joder… ¿quieres sentir mi verga follándote, Hime…?"_ —Otro suspiro vino de ellos, Sasuke soltó un pequeño gemido ronco, provocando vibraciones en el clítoris de la chica mientras se la comía cómo un lobo hambriento— _"Mete tus dedos… imagínate que soy yo, Hinata…"._ —Sasuke hizo que los dedos de la chica se adentrasen en ella. Le sostuvo la mano con la zurda mientras que con la mano libre se abría el pantalón y lo bajaba para liberar su miembro.  
Le dolía la erección, llevaba rato aguantándose y se preguntaba si resistiría un poco más para no tirársela en ese instante.

Como pudo, Sasuke movió como pudo la mano de la chica para que su dedo índice y medio siguiesen masturbándola, pero, al ver el vibrador, no dudó en estirar su diestra para tomarlo y repasar la punta en sus húmedos pliegues, lentamente. Y sin previo, la penetró suavemente con él, Hinata se removió incómoda ante la frialdad del aparato. Pero, en el momento en el que el Uchiha aumentaba la velocidad de las vibraciones gritó— ¡El vibrador! No… —Murmuró lo último mientras intentaba remover sus caderas para alejarse del moreno; pero esto ocasionaba que sus penetraciones fueran más constantes.

El tener algo en su interior la asustaba, mucho, pero sin duda no sabía qué hacer. Su mente se nubló de placer, Hinata quería correrse. Sus dedos, el vibrador y la lengua del moreno no ayudaban. La estaban volviendo loca.

—" _Maldita sea, Hime… quiero correrme en ti…"_ —Gaara gimió en el teléfono. Sasuke gruñó al escuchar eso. Su instinto primitivo y posesivo, le hicieron renegar mentalmente que eso jamás lo permitiría, que la Hyuuga era suya por ahora y no dejaría que ningún bastardo se acercase a ella.  
Hábilmente estiró su mano izquierda hasta poder coger el celular. Apartó su cara un momento de la Hyuuga y cortó sin más la llamada, lanzando el celular hacia las almohadas de su cama.  
Hinata miró hacia el chico, notando lo excitado que estaba mientras procedía por quitarse su ropa. Después, cuando él se acercó a ella, gritó contrariada ante la nueva nalgada.

Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke le sacó el vibrador bala dorado de su interior y le ayudó a incorporarse sobre el colchón.  
Cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él, Sasuke le atrapó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con hambre, permitiendo que su dura erección rozase tortuosamente contra los muslos femeninos— Ciérralas, voy a follarte las piernas… —Murmuró ronco cerca de su oído. Hinata le obedeció, atrapando su dura erección entre sus muslos mientras que rozaba su intimidad: desde su clítoris hasta sus glúteos.

Sasuke hizo que ella le abrazara por el cuello, después, llevó sus manos hacia las nalgas de la chica, aplicando un poco de fuerza para mover las caderas ajenas de atrás hacia adelante; una y otra vez.  
Sus caderas imitaron las de las chicas, provocando que su hombría rozara una y otra y otra vez contra la humedad de ella.  
Le escuchó gemir por lo bajo su nombre, la peliazul irguió su espalda un poco, apegando sus senos en el proceso.

El Uchiha atrapó los labios de ella, entreabriendo los propios y sorbiendo los ajenos sin parar, dejando que su lengua delinease y se uniese a ese jugueteo con la lengua de la mujer.  
Su cuerpo se sentía duro, tenso y excitado, el sonido de humedad, la fricción entre sus sexos sumando a que se sentía igual a como cuando un hombre folla una vagina, podían más con él. El moreno estaba seguro que ambos no tardarían en correrse.  
Rompió el beso unos instantes y le miró cargado de deseo, fijamente mientras apegaba sus frentes— ¿Te gusta que te hablen sucio? ¿Te gusta que te digan que tienes le coño más rico, que quieren follarte duro y profundo? —Habló pervertidamente. La mujer negó, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes y logrando que él riera divertido— ¿No? Pero estás húmeda… me dan ganas de romper tu jugoso culo en este instante, Hinata. —Masculló entre los dientes. Una de sus manos soltó las nalgas de la chica y le pegó fuertemente un par de veces; después, regresó a su posición inicial para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

La Hyuuga comenzó a gemir cerca de sus labios. Sasuke le imitó y cerró sus ojos. Aplicó más fuerza en sus piernas; estaba cerca, muy cerca y pronto se correría con ella.  
La peliazul apretujó más sus senos contra el pecho desnudo masculino de nuevo cuando sin previo aviso se corrió, el constante roce en su clítoris pudo más con ella, haciéndola gemir y gritar en su habitación.  
Sasuke soltó un suspiro por la nariz y, al sentir una corriente eléctrica en su columna vertebral, paró en seco y se corrió entre gruñidos roncos, liberando su esencia en las piernas, vulva y sábanas de la mujer entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a escurrírsele entre sus extremidades como gelatina flácida, signo de que estaba cansada. Así que, hizo que la chica se recostase en la cama y él, no tardó en imitarle; escabulléndose y cubriendo a los dos con las frazadas.

La muchacha se acomodó de costado, mirando débilmente al chico a su lado. Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados, su pecho duro subía y bajaba una y otra vez ante su agitada respiración mientras que la sábana a penas y le cubría sus ingles y hombría.  
Hinata atrapó más la tela entre sus dedos y se cubrió por completo.

Estaba avergonzada, apenada por su actuar, por dejarse llevar por él tan fácilmente, pero… lo cierto es, que no sabía lidiar con alguien tan pervertido y dominante como Sasuke Uchiha.  
El moreno abrió sus ojos un momento, llevó su mirar hacia el ovillo a su lado. Lentamente giró su cuerpo hasta recostarse en su costado derecho y acarició las caderas de la chica— ¿Por qué tienes esas cosas que él te dio si dices ya no amarlo? —Preguntó al fin, lo que tenía carcomiéndole desde el instante que vio esos juguetes.

La Hyuuga apartó la sábana para sólo descubrir sus ojos y mejillas, Sasuke sonrió suavemente de lado cuando vio que esta sonrojada. Ella bajó un poco más la tela hasta descubrir su rostro, desvió la mirada y mordió su labio inferior— P-porque… —Sus labios se abrieron un poco, él llevó su pulgar hacia el labio inferior mientras la miraba— T-tengo una hermana me-menor… más pe-pequeña que yo. Y-y… es muy curiosa…

—Así que… —Con la ceja derecha arqueada, concluyó— Los trajiste contigo para que no las encontrara. ¿Cierto? —Ella asintió con lentitud. El Uchiha soltó un pequeño suspiro y giró de nuevo su cuerpo para caer recostado en la cama— Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. '¿Por qué los tienes aún?'.

Hinata abrió la boca para responderle, pero, el sonido de un celular que no era el de ella, le interrumpió en el proceso.  
Sasuke gruñó y sin esperar mucho, se levantó un poco de la cama para tomar sus arrugados pantalones. Palmeó varias veces sobre la tela de los bolsillos hasta que dio con el celular.  
Por la pantalla iluminada, vio que era el Uzumaki, así que no tardó en responder.

—"¡Teme! ¡Ya te tengo algo para rentar!"

La animada voz del rubio casi le rompe el tímpano de su oreja. Pero, al escuchar una "buena" noticia, lo dejó pasar— Está bien, dame la dirección. Iré por mis cosas. Te veo ahí. —Sin esperar más, cortó la llamada y suspiró. Giró un poco su cuerpo hasta acercar sus labios a los de ella para robarle un beso— Te salvaste... —Ella le miró confundida. El Uchiha tomó uno de sus glúteos y lo masajeó suavemente— Parece que hoy no será el día.

Mientras la peliazul estiraba su brazo izquierdo para recargar su cabeza en él, miró perezosamente cómo el Uchiha se vestía poco a poco hasta irse, no sin antes mirarle de reojo cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de su habitación.  
Segundos después, el sonido de la puerta principal sonó abrir y cerrarse lentamente.  
Así que, después, ella liberó un fuerte suspiro— Dios… —Quería que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase de una vez por todas.  
A su lado, el celular no dejaba de vibrar. Seguramente era Gaara que le estaba marcando, pero se reusaba a volver a contestarle en su vida.  
Aspiró aire por la nariz, tomando las orillas de sus sábanas para cubrirse el rostro. Hinata gritó toda su frustración y sintió ganas de llorar por lo débil que se sentía.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Al paso de unos treinta y cinco minutos, el Uchiha miró desde la Lobo doble cabina de color negro de su amigo Juugo la casa de su madre.

Había ido primero hacia la casa del chico que lo esperaba y dejó ahí su Camaro negro para poder utilizar la otra camioneta.

El chico colocó el 'parking' cuando se estacionó enfrente, haciendo que los seguros del vehículo se abriesen. El moreno miró de reojo al conductor de pelo naranja, después a los otros dos individuos sentados en la parte trasera: Suigetsu Hozuki y Karin Uzumaki; prima de Naruto— Esperen aquí. —Ordenó sin más, abriendo la puerta para salir, pero, la voz del peliblando del grupo le detuvo.

—¿Estás seguro que necesitarás ayuda? —Exclamó perezosamente, rascándose la barbilla— No lo sé, según yo, sólo irás por tu ropa, ¿no?

El moreno bajó y negó con la cabeza— Mi padrastro dejó mi cama esta mañana en la cochera, supongo que es un sí. Necesitaré ayuda. —Aplicando fuerza, el moreno procedió a cerrar la puerta de la camioneta.  
Metió las manos en el bolsillo para sacar el juego de llaves de esa casa para abrir la puerta. Al ingresar la llave correspondiente, la madera de la misma rechinó, dando paso al genkan. Se retiró los zapatos con prisa, notando el silencio ensordecedor del lugar.

Extrañado, juraría que mínimo Itachi o Madara se encontrarían en esa casa, pero al parecer no.  
Le restó importancia al asunto y caminó rápidamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Subiendo los tacones de dos en dos, logró subir al segundo piso. Desde el inicio de éste, escuchaba los leves gemidos de una mujer.  
Asqueado, rodó los ojos al pensar que de seguro el bastardo ese estaría cogiéndose a su madre.

El Uchiha avanzó con prisa hacia su habitación y, adrede, dio un portazo fuerte que hizo que los gemidos de la habitación próxima se detuviesen en seco.  
Rápidamente y sin pensar en nada más, sacó la maleta negra del armario y sin cuidado alguno comenzó a llenarla con toda su ropa; metiendo descuidadamente algunos zapatos también.

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió minutos después, presentando a su madre con un albornoz de seda detrás de ella. Sasuke la miró de reojo por un momento, después, regresó su atención a sus pertenencias para salir de una vez por todas de ahí.  
Mikoto se aclaró la suave voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos por debajo de su pecho— ¿Conseguiste dónde irte?

El Uchiha menor cogió un poco de ropa interior y lo metió descuidadamente en la maleta, mirando de reojo a su madre—Sí.

La Uchiha, al escuchar con simpleza la respuesta de su hijo, aspiró aire desde su nariz para darse fuerzas— Bien, Madara no te quiere aquí mañana.

Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hacia los cierres de la maleta para cerrarla. Al oír lo que su madre dijo, rió; colocando de pie la maleta sobre el suelo y jalando la agarradera para poder arrastrarla— A mí me vale verga lo que diga Madara. —Dijo sin más, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando deliberadamente de la pelinegra a sus espaldas.

Mikoto quedó muda ante tal insulto usado por su hijo, sobre todo porque estaba faltándole al respeto a su marido.  
Ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a seguirlo, bajando las escaleras y cuidando de que el albornoz no se abriera— ¿Podrías ser un poco más respetuoso? Por eso te echaron de aquí.

El moreno paró en seco, girando sorpresivamente hacia ella para encararla; deteniendo los pasos de su madre— A mí no me "echaron" por irrespetuoso. —Elevó su diestra para señalar hacia ella y después, hacia arriba, lo que era la habitación de esos dos— Me echaron de aquí porque soy la misma mierda que odias en mi padre. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo prefiero así. ¡Prefiero ser mil veces como Fugaku que ser igual que tú y ese hijo de perra! ¡¿Me escuchast-…?! —Una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla le calló la boca. Mikoto, enojada por lo que escuchaba, sintió su mano temblar. A sus espaldas, se oían los pasos de su marido bajar las escaleras.

El menor de los Uchiha observó a un muy enfadado hombre de pelo largo mirarle con odio— ¡De mí puedes decir lo que quieras, mocoso! ¡Pero a tu madre la respetas! —El hombre, al estar al lado de su esposa, le abrazó por los hombros, apegándola a él— ¡Así que termina tus cosas y lárgate de una buena vez!

El menor Uchiha apretó más su quijada y la agarradera de su maleta, mirando fijamente hacia su mamá— Espero que la decisión de poner a este tipo sobre tus hijos no te traiga cosas malas en el futuro. Porque no quiero verte venir llorando a Itachi, a papá o a mí. —Escupió con rabia— Váyanse al diablo. —El pelinegro les lanzó las llaves de la casa prácticamente a la cara, apretando previamente un botón de un control remoto en el llavero y, partió de una buena vez de ahí.

Salió, dando un sonoro portazo mientras caminaba con rabia hacia la parte trasera de la Lobo negra. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo bajaron con prisa del vehículo cuando lo vieron acercársele.  
Desde la ventana, con la mirada dolida, Mikoto veía como el menor de sus hijos se iba de su vida.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 04.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola, ¿cómo estáaaan?! *corazón rosa*.

Desde anoche estoy emocionada por terminar el capi y traérselos de una vez xD  
Digo, creo que se notó xD Como que me inspiré más para escribir esta vez… No sé, todo lo que pasó al principio con Sasuke, lo de Gaara y ahora lo de Mikoto me carcomía la cabeza para ver cómo lo sacaba de ahí Dx

Espero que no se hayan hecho un lío con el mini-lemon. Recuerdo que era la fantasía sexual de una amiga (o sea, que le marquen mientras tenía sexo), así que me inspiré de ahí para hacer algo similar XD No sé qué dirán pero yo me siento satisfecha con el resultado xD

También, quizás la situación de Sasuke y Temari se aclare, porque, obviamente él no sabe quién es Gaara y Hinata no sabe la pequeña atracción del moreno con la rubia XD

Hubo muchas dudas sobre quién era la perra interesada. Pues bien, esa mujer no era más que Mikoto para Sasuke.  
Los problemas familiares que atraviesan se irán revelando poco a poco, lo mismo que la evolución de él y de Hinata.

Sé que muchas dicen que Hina se lo pone fácil y que ella debería ser más cohibida, pero, ¿no creen que Hina haya adoptado un poco de experiencia desde Gaara? ¡No se preocupen! Tanto Sasuke como Hinata irán madurando juntos, cambiarán sus personalidades para bien. Ustedes sólo disfruten la lectura XD

Si tienen dudas, ¡pregunten! Opinen c: Me alegra mucho recibir los reviews de ustedes porque me anima mucho a seguir con mis historias:DD

Les agradezco sus reviews a: **Cintii,** himepeti **, Dark Amy-chan,** Malu Ortellado **, wendyl0327,** Angeel O **, Han SunHee,** Fan . sanchez, **Vee-ver,** Erimibe34 **, simazame** , lukempires **, HinaChan** , Clau, **Nora,** Nana **, Suishoka 69,** Nana-chan53 **, Patohf,** hina-chan **, Raina KIM** , Bugs Bonny **, XukiUchiha,** Sabaku-No-Menny **, cherrymarce,** Mikashimota Z, **hinatacris,** hyuga . meiko . chan **, KiaraUchihalove,** Ale94, **Melania Uzumaki Namikaze,** leidyjifa, **Hinata Elric,** Clarity-chan **, Guest 1 y** Guest 2.

¡Muchas gracias por los lectores nuevos que llegaron esta vez! Y también, estoy muy sorprendida porque apenas en el capi tres se llegaron a los ciento doce reviews. Eso me hace feliz porque siento el apoyo a esta historia nueva bebé ;; Muchas gracias *corazón*.

Por cierto, no sé qué historia quieran que actualice. Aún no tengo pensando en nada. Mis ideas corren principalmente en Only One, pero no sé qué digan ustedes xD ¡Nos leemos y muchos besos!

 **Aika-chan.**


	5. Furia

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo, tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. También leve OoC en algunos personajes(¿?). Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Furia.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

La mano pálida de la Hyuuga se elevó hacia la llave de la ducha para girarla lentamente, haciendo que, debido a la humedad, el metal chillase una y otra vez mientras el agua cesaba de salir.

Sus manos, fueron después hacia su largo cabello oscuro y comenzó a oprimirlo con suavidad para retirar el exceso del líquido trasparente a su vez, que sus ojos pálidos miraban lo empañado que estaba el espejo de su baño; y todo debido al calor que se albergaba el mismo.

Agarró una de las toallas y comenzó a frotar la tela suavemente contra las extremidades de su cuerpo; iniciando con su brazo izquierdo.  
Su mente, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba repasando constantemente las cosas que haría el día de mañana con su familia.  
Tenía la ilusión de ver a su primo y pasar el tiempo con su hermana mientras charlaban y cocinaban para su papá.

Pasando la tela porosa por la zona de su rostro, una mano masculina la sujetó con firmeza –pero sin llegar a dañarle- desde el cuello, haciendo que ella alzase un poco su rostro y mirase hacia el espejo; dejando caer la tela hacia el lavamanos frente a ella debido a la sorpresa que se llevó.  
Detrás de la Hyuuga, unos ojos de color intenso le miraba con fijeza desde el espejo: como si quisiesen absorberle el alma. Una pálida mano rodeaba firmemente su cintura y apegó su desnudo trasero hacia la dureza del pantalón de mezclilla que portaba dicha persona.

Los labios de Hinata quisieron abrirse para sacar el habla, más sin embargo, el sonido no lograba hacer presencia en ese baño. No había nada, no podía hablar.  
El hombre, llevó su rostro hacia la altura de la oreja ajena y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído con su voz grave y ronca— _Me encantas cuando estás desnuda…_ —Las mejillas de la peliazul se tiñeron de rosa a su vez que la piel se le erizaba.

Una de sus manos fue hacia la contraria para apartarla de su cuello. Esta, cedió pero fue hacia uno de sus jugosos senos. Sin querer, abrió la boca para gemir, pero este salió tan quedo pero lo suficiente audible para él.  
La chica apretó sus labios, mordiendo el inferior con sus dientes superiores; enterrando su colmillo con fuerza cuando los hábiles dedos de la mano de él comenzaron a girar y masajear el pezón derecho.

Sus manos fueron a parar hacia el lavamanos para apoyar su peso y evitar caer.  
Él, aprovechó a restregar su marcado bulto contra la vulva descubierta de su chica. El ronco gemido resonó en la oreja de la peliazul, causando que gimiera por igual— _Muero por estar dentro de ti, Hinata…_ —La mujer negó con la cabeza. Pensando que era imposible ya que, al estar en su casa, cualquiera de sus parientes podría atraparlos en algo comprometedor.

El chico a sus espaldas rió roncamente y si dudar, con su mano izquierda abrió su pantalón y liberó su miembro; iniciando una repartición de besos desde el cuello de la chica hasta los omoplatos— _No puedo esperar, preciosa…_ —La empujó levemente hacia adelante, deslizando su diestra desde su cintura hacia la cadera de la chica.

Sin dudar, el chico se arrodilló detrás de ella, hasta quedar frente a su intimidad expuesta.  
Relamió sus labios, excitado, ayudándose con sus pulgares para abrir los pliegues femeninos; apreciando desde la entrada anal hasta su rosado y carnoso clítoris— _Me encantas…_ —Susurró.

La lengua rosada del chico salió disparada hacia la vagina de la chica, al igual que su rostro, y comenzó a comérsela con hambre infinita.  
La cabeza de ella fue hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos mientras que sin querer abría un poco sus piernas; gimiendo dulcemente para él, permitiéndose ese momento de placer que él le brindaba.

La lengua del chico lamió desde el clítoris hasta la cavidad vaginal de la chica; después, con la punta de la misma golpeteó una y otra y otra vez la húmeda carne.  
La crema de Hinata se escurrió hasta sus piernas, su mano izquierda fue hacia atrás, arqueando a su paso su espalda mientras que le sujetaba desde los cabellos para que no se apartara y continuara— _Oh, Dios…_ —La suave voz de la chica comenzaba a resonar en el baño, al parecer como susurros. Pero eran lo suficientemente audibles como para excitarle a él y darle una sonora nalgada en su glúteo izquierdo, dejándolo rojo.

El chico penetró a la mujer con su músculo bucal mientras que meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado. Escuchaba cómo ella gemía igual que una soprano, cantando por puro placer y todo debido a lo que él provocaba en ella.  
Su diestra bajó hacia su propia hombría y comenzó a masajearla de arriba hacia abajo con destreza.

El chico estaba caliente, y escuchar cómo ella gemía y se empapaba por él, no ayudaba.  
Sus labios atraparon el sonrojado y duro clítoris y dio un sorbo duro, sonoro y vibrante que casi causó que Hinata se corriera enseguida.  
Dándole otra nalgada en su glúteo derecho, sus manos aprisionaron las caderas femeninas mientras se ponía de pie y sus labios mojados bajaron por la blanca espalda de la chica; mordiendo duro y suave, repasando su lengua en las áreas afectadas seguidas de unos besos— _Apoya tus codos en el lavamanos…_ —La chica obedeció ante la orden, permitiendo que su trasero se viera más respingón hacia él.

El muchacho siseó sonoramente, excitado caliente y duro como piedra al ver el trasero de ella lucía sólo para él.  
Se ayudó con su diestra para tomar su polla desde la base y la guio hacia la entrada de la mujer. Su glande repasó suavemente desde su clítoris, apretujando su cabeza contra la sensible carne, empapándose de ella— _¿Deseas que mi verga te folle…?_ —Murmuró a su oído, mirando los ojos blancos con fijeza a través el espejo.

El sonrojo de la chica aumentó, la supo cohibida pero ansiosa. Ella asintió sutilmente y él no pudo evitar nalguearla con fuerza, haciendo que gritase excitada— _Quiero que lo digas._ —Pidió de nuevo, casi en un gruñido.

La mujer relamió sus labios. La mano que le había golpeado en su retaguardia fue directo hacia uno de sus pechos para amasarlo, mientras que los hábiles labios del hombre besaban su cuello— _Te quiero… dentro…_ —Murmuró con dificultad, cerrando sus ojos cuando los dientes del muchacho se clavaron en su sensible piel.

— _¿Quieres qué…?_ —Ahora, su mano derecha abandonó su seno para bajar lento cómo una serpiente hacia su abdomen; permitiendo que sus dedos índice, medio y anular tocasen su intimidad, repasando sobre sus pliegues húmedos, tentándola.

La muchacha soltó un suspiro, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia el lavamanos, sobre sus brazos— _Qui… quiero… tú…_

— _¿Mi qué…?_ —La punta de su polla giraba constantemente sobre su entrada, haciendo que la ojiblanca se mojara más y más.

Las piernas de Hinata temblaron ante la excitación. Mordió su labio inferior y se resignó a recitar— _Quiero tu pene en mí…_ —Murmuró en voz queda, lo suficientemente audible para él.

El hombre, sonriente, no esperó un segundo más y se adentró en ella de una sola estocada.  
Su mano derecha fue hacia el mentón de la chica, dominante, algo típico de él para que girara su rostro.  
Dificultosamente, pero no imposible, sus labios atraparon los ajenos en un beso hambriento, feroz. Dientes, lengua y saliva participaban en ello mientras que sus caderas iniciaron su vaivén lento hasta llegar a lo profundo de la peliazul.  
Después, la misma mano fue hacia el clítoris de la chica para tocarla una y otra vez, haciendo y queriendo que ella se mojara más y más.

Los glúteos de ella rebotaban constantemente contra su pelvis, provocando que el sonido acuoso y excitante minara el baño. Su miembro entraba y desaparecía en su interior, tocando con facilidad hacia lo más profundo de la peliazul mientras sus testículos chocaban con el clítoris de la mujer.  
Los labios de Hinata liberaban entre sí gemidos y jadeos, entrecortados de vez en cuando debido a los bocados de aire que exigían sus pulmones para respirar.

El espejo frente a ambos se empañó, ocultando de apoco la imagen de sus rostros excitados y jadeantes, ella desnuda y él vestido por completo.  
Él soltó un gruñido feroz, aumentando más y más las estocadas mientras que movía frenéticamente sus dedos contra su pequeño botón— _¿Gatita de quién eres, Hinata…?_

La pregunta hizo que ella girara su rostro para verlo de reojo. Las manos de él le tomaron con más fuerza de las caderas, haciendo que sus penetraciones se tornasen más violentas, duras y deliciosas para ambos.  
La ojiperla cerró sus ojos un segundo, mordiendo su labio inferior antes de liberar un gran jadeo— _De…_ —Ella gritó. Él le dio una fuerte estocada en su interior, parando en seco un momento, pero continuando un par de segundos después con sus embestidas fuertes.  
Hinata se aferró al lavamanos de color blanco, intentando que su mente se concentrase en responder.

Él dio una estocada dura y profunda en su interior, riendo roncamente cuando le oyó gemir de nuevo.  
Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza su cintura, apegó su pecho contra la espalda femenina y susurró— _¿De quién eres, preciosa…?_ —Sus caderas iniciaron un movimiento circular y torturante para ambos. Ella sintió que sus piernas se derretían, haciendo una clara prueba de que ella podría correrse al comenzar a mojarse hasta que sus fluidos se escurrían entre sus piernas.

— _De Sabaku No Gaara…_ —Dijo al fin. Gaara mordió el cartílago de su oreja y con fuerza, la penetró una y otra vez. Adentrando hasta lo más profundo de su intimidad; dejando que su útero se abriera poco a poco para él hasta hacer que ella gritase.  
Hinata dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, no creyendo retener más su orgasmo.

Gruñendo, el pelirrojo de ojos azules como el mar, le dio una palmada en el clítoris de la chica; ocasionando que ella se corriera sorpresivamente.  
Sus paredes íntimas se apretujaron contra su miembro, él apretó sus dientes con fuerza y soltando palabras soeces, se corrió en su interior; llenándola con toda la esencia que tenía para ofrecerle; sólo a ella.  
La mujer gimió aterciopeladamente, como si estuviese ronroneando y haciendo que él sonriente de lado; agotado por la actividad recién realizada— _Te amo, Hinata…_

La chica se removió en sus sábanas de forma incómoda. El tono de voz de aquella persona resonó entre sueños, logrando que su ceño se frunciese. La Hyuuga apretó sus labios y liberó un susurro:— Gaara…

Sus manos se movieron de nuevo hasta que, ella despertó por completo, exaltada sobre la cama. _¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Un sueño erótico…?_

Las cuestiones llegaron a su mente, ¿era eso posible? Sus ojos miraron frenéticamente a su habitación.  
Esta, lucía exactamente igual a cuando el Uchiha se fue esa tarde. Sus manos pequeñas tantearon de aquí para allá sobre la cama hasta que llegaron a las orillas de las sábanas que la mantenían caliente.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron como platos y el sonrojo apareció en su cara al caer en cuenta que seguía desnuda. Cubrió instintivamente sus senos con las frazadas— Chispas… —Una de sus manos hacia sus cabellos azules, apegándolos un par de veces hacia su cabeza, comenzando a sentirse ansiosa, preocupada— Soñé con él… —Murmuró incrédula.

Recordar una de las tantas veces que lo había 'hecho' con su ex novio, era algo que ya no solía ocurrirle. De hecho, durando los seis o siete meses que no ha visto a Gaara, sólo habrá soñado con él una vez.  
Admitía que, cuando tenía una relación con ese pelirrojo, su vida sexual se disparó con creces debido a que él era un pervertido; pese a su fachada seria, dura e indiferente.  
Con él, aprendió y exploró cosas que jamás en su vida había pensado. Experimentó tantas cosas a su lado que, secretamente, extrañaba.  
Y, para su mala suerte, con el Uchiha estaban comenzando a despertar.

Mientras la peliazul limpiaba el sudor de su frente, reconoció que extrañaba al pelirrojo a veces… de no ser por ese trágico incidente, él y ella probablemente estarían juntos aún.  
Gaara solía mostrar una cara diferente sólo para ella, y con el resto del mundo, era distinto.

Tragó duramente. Pensó que, seguramente su recuerdo apareció en forma de sueño debido al incidente de esa tarde que el Uchiha creó para su propia diversión.

El sonido de su móvil resonó otra vez. Buscó con la mirada entre las almohadas de su cama su teléfono. Seguramente sería el pelirrojo o su amiga rubia.  
Las 'seis con veintitrés minutos' de la tarde se asomó en la pantalla cuando ésta se encendió. Hinata se sorprendió cuando cayó en cuenta de que había dormido desde las tres de la tarde y que había perdido parte de su día en ello.

Tragó saliva de nuevo y desbloqueó el móvil deslizando su pulgar sobre la pantalla 'touch'. Los mensajes de Ino, Gaara y unos cuantos de Sasuke se asomaron desde su 'What's App'.  
Dudosa, se rehusó a responderle al ojiazul de pelo rojo. Se moría de la vergüenza. Suponía que, después de ese incidente con el Uchiha, él Sabaku podría pensar que ella aun quisiera con su persona –lo cual era cierto- pero no iba a permitir.

Pasó hacia los mensajes de su amiga, arrugando su ceño al leer la preocupación que se expresaban en ellos:

" _ **Hina-chan, ¿quieres ir de compras?"  
"¡Hey!, responde. Tengo la tarde libre y quiero una falda que vi el viernes."  
"Oye, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy desaparecida…"  
"Responde cuando puedas, eh. Te quiero."**_

Perfecto… ¿y ahora qué le respondía? _'Ino-chan, perdón por no responder pero el pervertido Uchiha hizo de las suyas y me metí en un embrollo con mi ex'.  
_ Al pensarlo, quiso reír como una histérica. Lo que más deseaba en esos instantes era ahogarse en la tina de su baño y morir de la vergüenza.  
No bastaba con que le seguía el juego a ese demonio de ojos negros, sino que tenía que huir del demonio de ojos aguamarina para no enfrentarlo jamás en la vida.

Ella tomó su almohada con fuerza, flexionó sus piernas y apoyó la misma en ellas para ahogar un grito de frustración. El estrés, la ansiedad y la frustración sexual la iban a volver loca de apoco. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ello, por lo tanto, las últimas semanas se sentía un poco más estresada. Casi no podía dormir y tendría que vivir en la universidad con el temor constante de que Sasuke no la tomara a sus espaldas para hacerle algo.

La peliazul alzó su cabeza de la blanda almohada para respirar y tomó su celular de nueva cuenta con su zurda.  
Sus pulgares teclearon fugazmente sobre la pantalla y se levantó de la cama para ir corriendo al baño. Deseaba asearse, deseaba limpiarse cada tramo de su piel para quitarse cualquier cosa que haya quedado de Sasuke Uchiha y de lo que su sueño con Sabaku No Gaara dejó entre sus piernas.

En la pantalla del celular, se iluminaba el mensaje de la Hyuuga:

" _ **Está bien. Te veo en la cafetería del centro comercial en quince minutos. Te parece *emoji de corazón*".**_

Seguido con un: _**'Ok'**_ y el emoji de una flor por parte de Ino.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Las manos de Itachi Uchiha giraron lentamente el volante de su auto mientras apretaba un poco el freno. Él meneó su cabeza de lado a lado hasta que sintió cómo su cuello crujía, sus hombros estaban tensos y duros debido al cansancio del duro día que tuvo.  
Al estar en su último año en la universidad, tenía que pasar de vez en cuando a la misma e ir a sus prácticas laborales en la empresa de Madara.

Estudiar contabilidad era sencillo para él, así que normalmente las cargas del trabajo no eran problema para él, pero ese día, en especial ese día, todo había sido estresante.

Fijó su mirar oscuro a la carretera, divisando a unos escasos metros la casa de su madre. Extrañado al ver la cochera abierta, volvió a girar el volante hacia el lado izquierdo cuando tuvo oportunidad y aparcó en un espacio de la amplia cochera.  
Había jurado que había cosas de Sasuke ahí, es decir, él por órdenes de su madre, había ayudado a su padrastro a sacar la cama de Sasuke y uno que otro mueble de su habitación.

—¿Acaso será que…? —Susurró intrigado, giró la llave del swich del auto y apagó el motor. Estiró su brazo hasta que su mano agarró el maletín de cuero y lo jaló para poder salir de ahí. Cerró la puerta del copiloto a sus espaldas y apretó el botón del control para meter los seguros. Caminó con paso apresurado hasta salir de la cochera y divisar el pequeño caminito que conectaba la entrada de la casa y el pequeño jardín.  
Buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón de tela oscuro e ingresó la llave correspondiente en la chapa para abrirla, mientras que estiraba un poco su cuello para ver por una pequeña ventana de la puerta.

La misma cedió, permitiéndole el paso al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. El moreno, retiró hábilmente su calzado y dejó su maletín en un pequeño mueble de la entrada. Miró atentamente cómo los zapatos de su hermano no estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre, cosa que le hizo suspirar pesadamente— ¿Mamá? —Dijo en un tono alto para llamar la atención de la adversa.

Subió un par de escalones y caminó para adentrarse a su hogar— En la cocina. —El tono grave de su padrastro sonó mientras éste bajaba de las escaleras. Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia dicho lugar, viendo que apenas era iluminado por la luz de las seis y algo de la tarde—Sasuke se fue de la casa, habla con tu madre. Está en ansiedad... —El mayor Uchiha hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero el ojinegro logró ver un poco de tristeza en su mirar.

Itachi volvió a suspirar, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo, vio con atención cómo el Uchiha mayor iba hacia el genkan a ponerse sus zapatos deportivos— ¿Pasó de la peor manera? —El mayor le miró de reojo mientras se ataba los cordones. Ciertamente, él estaba enterado de todo lo que su madre quería hacer. En cierta forma estaba de acuerdo porque él, más que nadie, sabe las cosas que su inmaduro hermano hace. O al menos gran parte de ellas. Así que estaba más que de acuerdo en que Sasuke necesitaba una lección.

—Tú dirás… —Madara Uchiha apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y se levantó de forma lenta del escalón del genkan, sintiendo cómo sus articulaciones crujían al igual que su espalda; haciendo un gemido cansino— Me gritó, le gritó a tu madre, armó un espectáculo y se fue. —El Uchiha rascó su largo cabello de forma incómoda y, resignado, más por cansancio que por otra cosa, estiró su mano hacia las llaves de su camioneta para partir— En fin, iré a comprar la cena. Consuela a tu madre, Itachi. —Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta—Por favor…

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza de forma silenciosa mientras lo veía partir.  
Después, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, giró sobre sus talones y caminó perezosamente hacia la cocina de su madre. Pasando el amplio y moderno comedor, cruzó el marco de la entrada y ahí la miró, nerviosa, ansiosa y limpiando frenéticamente trastes que, seguramente, estarán limpios— Madre.

La nombrada alzó su mirar hacia su hijo mayor mientras terminaba de enjuagar los platos que tenía en sus manos, se forzó a sonreír mientras escoraba el mismo ruidosamente en el escurridor de platos— Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —La morena tomó un bowl del fregadero y pasó la fibra jabonosa para limpiarla.

Itachi arqueó su ceja y se acercó a lado de su madre lentamente, estiró su mano derecha para agarrar un trapo y comenzar a secar unos vasos con él, ayudándole— Me fue bien… —Sereno, le miró de reojo, notando cómo la Uchiha aumentaba la fricción en ese pobre bowl de metal.  
Itachi dejó el vaso la alacena sobre él, dejándolo boca abajo y esquivado sobre otro brazo— ¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?

Ante la mención de su hijo, la Uchiha se quedó quieta, su mirada se ensombreció un segundo y después, continuó como si nada— Sólo vino y se fue… —Ella abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a enjuagar dicho traste para quitar la excesiva espuma— Sus amigos de su banda vinieron en una camioneta, le ayudaron a cargar sus cosas y se fueron… —Itachi agarró el refractario y comenzó a secarlo.  
Vio cómo su mamá lavó sus manos y las recargó en la orilla del fregadero, suspirando pesadamente— Tu hermano me odia…

El moreno dejó el trapo en su lugar y el traste sobre los demás limpios y miró hacia su mamá— No lo hace. Sólo… Sasuke es duro, terco, es inmaduro. Lo sabes. —Mikoto le sonrió forzadamente y secó rápidamente sus manos sobre el mandil amarillo que tenía puesto— Oh, vamos mamá…

—Lo hace, lo vi en sus ojos. —La Uchiha caminó con prisa hacia el refrigerador para comenzar a sacar cosas al azar— Haré la cena, ¿qué se te antoja? —Extrañado, el ojinegro caminó en dos zancadas hacia su madre y le arrebató todas las verduras que tenía para regresarlas a su lugar, cerrando después la puerta del refrigerador.

Tomó las manos de la mujer con firmeza y la jaló hacia una silla del comedor— Mamá, cálmate. Sabes que es por su bien, deja de culparte. —Habló con suavidad, levantando el rostro de la morena y notando cómo los ojos de su madre comenzaban a aguarse— Además, Madara dijo que iba a comprar la cena. No tienes por qué hacerla.

Mikoto Uchiha inhaló aire de la boca, permitiendo que su cara se contrajera para hacer una mueca de dolor. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro e Itachi escuchó cómo comenzaba a llorar— Soy una madre terrible para él, lo sé… —Sus hombros subían y bajaban afligida, intentando respirar a través de sus manos— Yo… yo sólo quiero que madure, que deje de destruir su cuerpo… que sea responsable y siente cabeza… —Miró hacia su hijo y comenzó a señalarse a sí misma— No los llevé nueve meses en mi barriga por nada… no les cree sus órganos cómo para que este niño se drogue y vaya muriendo en el alcohol…

Incómodo, el Uchiha jaló una de las sillas y se sentó frente a su madre. Tomó las manos femeninas entre las propias y las acarició cariñosamente con los pulgares— Primero que nada, Sasuke no es un niño. Tiene veintitrés años. Y tú ya no estás en edad para jalarle las orejas. —El moreno se encogió de hombros— Entiendo que esto de correrlo de la casa es para que madure, pero tú también debes resistir. Si Sasuke sabe que su mamá siempre está ahí para él, nunca va a madurar —Mikoto formó un puchero tiernamente en sus labios y sorbió su nariz—. Además, estás recién casada, debes disfrutar de tu matrimonio.

La Uchiha volvió a suspirar y bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.  
Ciertamente, su hijo mayor era muy maduro, tanto que parecía ser él su papá y ella la hija.  
Si había decidido correr a su hijo en un principio, era porque lo había descubierto trabajando con su padre, lo cual, a su parecer, no estaba mal porque estaba adquiriendo una responsabilidad. Más sin embargo, lo había atrapado fumando mariguana y muy tomado, borracho hasta el punto que la confundió con una de sus conquistas en el estacionamiento de dicho bar.

Esa noche, Mikoto Uchiha sacó el diablo que tenía dentro y lo regañó a no más poder, involucrando sin querer a su marido. Sasuke los había insultado a ambos y tanto ella como Madara, habían decidido echarlo de la casa para que él supiera lo que realmente era ganarse la vida y dejara de hacer idioteces.

—Trataré de ser fuerte… —Susurró. Ciertamente, la situación podía más con ella porque Sasuke nunca dejará de ser su bebé.

Itachi sonrió levemente a su mamá y acarició una de sus mejillas— Eres una mujer fuerte, me sorprende que te quiebres así.

La mujer de ojos negros irguió su espalda y soltó un suspiro mientras elevaba sus manos hacia sus mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas— Soy su madre, Itachi. Es normal que me duela. —Parpadeó un par de veces y, ahora ella, tomó las manos de su hijo mayor— Siempre he tratado de trabajar para darles lo mejor, para que vivan como reyes… por eso me enojé mucho con Sasuke… no sabía que consumía esas… "porquerías".

Itachi aclaró su garganta mientras desviaba un momento su mirada, lejos de ella.  
Si algo estaba claro en esa casa, es que el alcohol, el cigarro y las drogas no entraban. Y ciertamente, él fumaba de vez en cuando y Sasuke bebía con regularidad, pero eso era algo entre ellos.  
Su madre era la típica mujer japonesa que era muy trabajadora y siempre estaba ocupada para dar lo mejor hacia su familia.  
Lo mismo ocurría con su padrastro Madara, esa era una de las tantas razones por la que Sasuke ya no aguantaba a ninguno de los dos.

—Además… —Susurró su madre, aún perdida entre sus pensamientos, llamándole la atención él— Me entristece mucho que él no acepte todavía a Madara… —Suspiró con pesadez.

Itachi regresó su mirar hacia ella y elevó un momento su mirar, intentando explicarse si él estuviera en los zapatos de Sasuke— Bueno… si fuera tu pequeño hijo mimado… —Se burló, haciendo que ella le mirase atenta— Sería obvio que me enojara que mi mamá y mi papá se separaran de repente y que cada uno consiguiera pareja al poco tiempo… —Él volvió a encogerse de hombros— Yo creo que eso es lo que le molesta y por eso no tolera ni a Madara, ni a Anko. —Itachi recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, entrelazando sus brazos en el proceso— Sasuke no entiende que el amor de los papás también se puede acabar…

Tras escucharle, Mikoto volvió a suspirar, dejando que su mejilla izquierda quedase recargada sobre los nudillos de su mano— Me gustaría que mi hijo menor comprendiese eso…

—¡Traje pizza! —Un grito masculino resonó en la casa desde la puerta de la entrada, al igual que unas llaves al caer en un plato de cerámica.  
Un sonriente hombre de pelo negro y gran sonrisa apareció tras el arco de la cocina, acercándose a paso seguro hacia su esposa para besarle en los labios; dejando la caja de la pizza sobre la mesa haciéndola sonreír a ella de paso.

Itachi sonrió hacia el par de morochos frente a sí y alzó la tapa de la misma— Quiero un poco de la Hawaiana. —Expresó tranquilamente. Ciertamente, todo el cambio que sufrió su familia fue drástico para todos, no sólo para su tonto hermano menor; pero él intentaba verlo con la mejor de las caras. Porque, sabía, que en algún momento él podría estar en los zapatos de sus padres cuando tuviese familia en el futuro.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

La peliazul terminó de morder el último trozo de la galleta de su cono de helado. El sabor vainilla y chocolate cubrió cada una de sus papilas gustativas mientras terminaba de masticar lo que quedaba de su postre.  
Ino se agachó un poco para ver unos zapatos en una vitrina de la tienda _'Happy House'_. Los analizó de pies a cabeza para saber si lucirían perfectos con un vestido color rojo vino que esperaba con ella en el perchero de la tienda.

—Estos me gustan. ¿Qué te parecen? —Preguntó hacia la chica. El frufrú creado por el roce del corto vestido de la chica peliazul sonó cuando ésta se aproximó a la rubia.

Hinata parpadeó un poco y los miró: Eran negros con orillas negras, tacón de aguja que harían que hasta las piernas más cortas lucieran como las de una modelo de Dior.  
Ella sonrió y asintió. Ino le imitó y se apresuró a buscar un par de su talla. A sus espaldas, un fastidiado rubio caminó hacia las chicas mientras entre sus manos cargaba todas las bolsas de compras de su adorada rubia.

—Ino… ¿no crees que es suficiente…? —El Uzumaki alzó su zurda hacia su boca, bostezó de aburrimiento y le miró con los ojos cansados. Recargó todo su peso en la pierna derecha— Hemos caminado por horas… ya van a dar las diez. Están por cerrar. —Dijo distraídamente mientras comprobaba la hora en su reloj negro.

La nombrada, frunció el ceño mientras cogía las zapatillas de su talla y se encaminaba hacia el perchero para buscar el vestido que le había gustado— No te quejes que tú insististe en venir con nosotras. —Revisó rápidamente los números, pasando uno a uno los vestidos entre sus dedos con ayuda de las perchas— ¿Cierto, Hinata?

La nombrada, se limitó a reír por lo bajo. Caminó distraídamente por el área de los vestidos casuales, escuchándoles a la lejanía discutir. Después de lo ocurrido en su departamento, no tardó en llegar hacia el centro comercial en su modesto Toyota Corolla blanco.  
Ino la vio en la cafetería en dónde la citó, aunque se sorprendió al ver el rubio Uzumaki con ella y pagando un trío de tés helados.

Era raro ver junto al par de rubios, pero la ojiblanco quiso suponer que ellos estaban juntos desde que salieron de la escuela.  
Las horas pasaron fugaces entre compras y compras de la rubia, y unas escasas de ella mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las tiendas comerciales.

La Yamanaka se acercó a su amiga y la tomó del hombro para girarle, mostrándole enseguida el vestido lila entre sus manos— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? De seguro te quedará muy bonito.

Al ver la prenda, la chica boqueó un par de veces, agarrando el perchero del mismo con duda—No-no lo sé… Ino… sabes qué-…

La rubia frunció el ceño y bufó, colocando sus manos en jarras— Oh… Hinata Hyuuga, es hora de que dejes tus horribles abrigos. Ya te lo dije. —La peliazul vio que ella relajaba su expresión y miró de nuevo el vestido.  
La tela era de chiffon, el corte de la falda era en 'A' con cinturón princesa y cuello redondo. Apropiado para ir a cualquier lugar sin enseñar de más— Anda, ve. Te esperaremos por aquí. —Dijo su amiga rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

La peliazul, después de pensarlo un momento, sonrió y caminó hacia los probadores.  
El par de ojiazules miraron a la chica partir. Ino se sintió satisfecha por hacer que su amiga tímida diera un paso— Poco a poco… —Se recordó en un murmullo. Lo mejor para ayudar a que Hinata avanzara y sonriera de nuevo, era no presionarla.

Naruto, desvió un momento su vista y, al ver unas cuantas prendas diminutas y sexys, sonrió traviesamente y tomó una al azar— Nee… Ino-chan… —La nombrada giró sobre sus talones, observándole con una ceja arqueada; presintiendo algo chusco en esa sonrisa zorruna— ¿Por qué no te pruebas algo también?

La rubia frunció el ceño confundida, cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos y ladeó su rostro al no comprender— Pensé que te habías fastidiado. —El chico se encogió de hombros. Ino agarró sus zapatos y vestido con una mano y la otra, la extendió hacia él— Bueno, ¿qué quieres que me pruebe? —Dijo sin ningún esfuerzo, puesto que, la moda era una de sus grandes pasiones.

El rubio volvió a sonreír traviesamente y le dio el perchero a la rubia. Los ojos azules de la misma, se abrieron ampliamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que era un sostén de encaje blanco y una tanga del mismo tono con ligueros.  
Ella apretó su mandíbula enojada y sin miramientos, le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha; deteniendo sus risas— ¡Eres un pervertido, Naruto-baka!

Ante el impacto, el chico giró repetidas veces sobre la punta de uno de sus pies como una bailarina y cayó al suelo. Sus ojos azules vieron cómo una rubia furiosa iba hacia otra área para buscar más prendas, meneando ese trasero que secretamente le gustaba— Valió la pena-datebayo… —Rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el suelo, acariciando su adolorida mejilla.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Minutos antes, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke Uchiha divisaron desde un costado de 'Happy House' la Hyuuga charlaba un minuto con la Yamanaka y después se iba a explorar los aparadores de la misma.

Molesto, chasqueó la lengua debido al descaro que ella tenía al ignorar sus mensajes.  
Desde que llegó a su nuevo departamento, no había tenido nada mejor que hacer ya que, entraba a trabajar alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, así que, el resto de la tarde pensó en regresar a la casa de la chica.

Le mandó varios "What's App" para saber dónde estaba, pero su respuesta jamás llegó.  
Apretó su mandíbula y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Tonta. —Masculló la palabra mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Confianzudamente, un chico de pelo blanco y dientes afilados, abrazó al moreno por los hombros mientras dirigía su mirar violeta hacia la chica en cuestión. Sonrió ampliamente y miró de reojo al Uchiha— ¿Es la chica en turno? —El moreno sacudió sus hombros hacia arriba con fuerza para apartarlo. El chico volvió a sonreír, mirando cómo a lo lejos su novia pelirroja estaba en otra tienda con su amigo Juugo— Vamos, estamos solos. —Dijo mientras llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás, cruzándolos a la altura de su nuca para recargar su cabeza.

El Uchiha suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Desafortunadamente, sus "amigos" se le pegaron desde que salieron de la casa de su madre, así que llevaba horas soportándolos. Miró de nuevo hacia la chica, notando cómo observaba uno vestido lila— Algo así.

El peliblanco rió entre dientes, estudiando a la Hyuuga fugazmente— Es bonita. Pero… ¿no está algo-…? —La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando lo vio rodar los ojos, desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —Supuso, al caer en cuenta que la chica no era 'rellenita'— No lo está. ¿Te la haz follado ya? —El moreno entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con odio.  
Suigetsu Hozuki se mordió la lengua, tentado a no partirse de risa. Sasuke Uchiha estaba sexualmente frustrado y por eso ha estado de mal humor las últimas semanas.  
Llevó nuevamente la mirada violeta hacia la chica de ojos blancos que partía a los probadores. Suponiendo por el aura que desprendía, podría deducir que era alguien que el Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado manejar.  
Soltó un suspiro desde la nariz y bajó sus brazos hasta cruzarlos frente a su pecho— ¿Sabes? A ese tipo de chicas sólo hay una manera de llegar a su cama… —Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado por lo que el peliblanco tuviera que decir.

Al tener su atención, el Hozuki sonrió.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Pese a que Hinata sólo había conseguido el vestido que Ino le dio, ella encontró un par de prendas más que podría probarse.  
Con el pasar de los minutos, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. Cómo si tuviera un mal presentimiento ante algo que quién sabe si pasará.

—Seguramente es por… —Sus puños se apretaron en las orillas de su abrigo. Negó un par de veces, frenéticamente y en silencio. No debía seguir pensando en él o su corazón volvería a doler. Y no… Ella quería olvidarse de todo lo que tenga que ver con Sabaku no Gaara.

Mirando un instante su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella, hizo que sus manos levantasen su abrigo grueso para sacárselo por sobre la cabeza.  
Distraídamente, se quitó sus zapatos y dejó caer su prenda sobre el banquito del probador. Después, llevó sus manos hacia el broche del vestido.  
El pequeño botón salió con facilidad, pero el poder bajarse el zíper comenzó a ser una molestia.

La Hyuuga hizo un poco de fuerza mientras llevaba su brazo izquierdo y derecho hacia atrás, intentando abrir el mismo con dificultad.  
Segundos después, hizo un sonido tierno desde su garganta al esforzarse por estirar más sus brazos hacia su espalda y nuca.  
Unos golpeteos es su puerta provocaron que su tarea quedara de lado— Ino-chan, ¿eres tú? —Recitó. Suspirando, la Hyuuga caminó un par de pasos y deslizó el seguro de la puerta, girándose distraídamente para seguir con su tarea mientras daba paso a que la otra persona entrase— ¿Puedes ayudarme a abrir el zíper? Creo que se atoró…

Las manos ajenas fueron hacia el cierre de la chica y lo deslizaron sin dificultad alguna hacia abajo.  
El tirante de ese vestido blanco bajó sobre el hombro ajeno y los labios de Sasuke tocaron la piel de la chica para dejar un beso; desvistiéndola y dejándola en ropa interior.

El cuerpo de la chica respingo, tensándose en segundos cuando alzó su mirar hacia el espejo y ver el moreno a sus espaldas— ¿Qué…? —Ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia el exterior del vestidor y con prisa cerró la puerta para que nadie los viese a ambos— No debe estar aquí, po-podrían…

Callándola, Sasuke Uchiha se acercó hacia la chica de cabellos oscuros y, tomándola de las mejillas, demandó sus labios en un beso mientras la arrinconaba a alguna de las esquinas del vestidor.  
Hinata llevó sus manos hacia los antebrazos ajenos, jalándolos para abajo mientras intentaba alejarse de él.  
Los labios del moreno se movían con maestría sobre los de ella a su vez que con fuerza la alzaban hasta empotrarla en la pared; tomándola desde sus nalgas y comenzando a masajearlas entre sus palmas.

Por instinto, Hinata le abrazó por el cuello y le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas.  
Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el Uchiha le retiró el sostén y apresaba sus sensibles senos entre la diestra; masajeándolo en círculos. El pelinegro atrapó el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes para tirar del mismo, dejándolo rojo antes de bajar hacia uno de sus pezones e iniciar unas succiones.

Hinata jadeó deseosa, los rastros de su excitación seguían en su cuerpo y el chico no hacía más que prenderla en esos instantes como pólvora.  
Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo cómo él simulaba una embestida contra su intimidad; aun sobre las ropas.

El moreno deslizó su zurda en la pierna izquierda femenina hasta adentrarlo por debajo del elástico de las bragas. Gruñó, su pene comenzaba a excitarse y todo debido a lo que esa chica causaba en él.  
Comenzó a bajar lo suficiente la prenda para dejar expuesta la intimidad ajena. Elevó una de sus manos hacia su boca y lamió lujuriosamente sus dedos para dejarlos húmedos— Te deseo tanto, Hinata… —Murmuró roncamente, adentrando su mano en la ropa interior femenina.

Las puntas mojadas de sus dedos pasaron por los pliegues femeninos, de arriba hacia abajo y con lentitud hasta empaparla un poco; deseando que se excitara tanto cómo él.  
La peliazul mordió su labio inferior por unos instantes cortos, en los cuales, después gimió levemente cuando un par de dedos se adentraron en su intimidad— ¿Me quieres dentro? Estás tan mojada… —Susurró excitado, moviendo con lentitud su mano para penetrarla suavemente.

Al escuchar el tono pervertido del Uchiha, la mujer cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó un par de veces. Soltó un gemido leve cuando él mordió uno de sus pezones y tiró de él con sus dientes.  
Sus manos fueron hacia los hombros masculinos y comenzó a empujarlo para que se apartara— Basta, Gaara… Sasuke… —Murmuró el nombre del moreno al final. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al caer en cuenta de lo que hizo y le miró un poco asustada, sorprendida por su error.

El moreno miró con odio a la chica. ¿Pese a todo aún seguía pensando en 'él'? Frunció el ceño y bajó a la mujer hasta sentarla sobre el banquito del probador— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —Dijo furioso, enojado y malditamente encabronado. _¿Cómo mierda se atrevió esa mujer en confundirlo?_ Las manos de Hinata fueron hacia su pecho por instinto de autoprotección.  
Avergonzada, intentó disculparse, pero su boca sólo se abría y cerrada repetidas veces. Había perdido el habla.  
El Uchiha, furioso, golpeó la paren a las espaldas de la chica, rompiendo el frágil material de 'tabla-roca' a su paso; haciendo que Hinata gritase asustada— ¿Cómo puedes confundirme por ese imbécil? ¿Es que acaso lo extrañas? ¿Quieres que sea él el que te folle en mi lugar?

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron un poco, puesto a que no tenía una respuesta a todas sus preguntas.  
Sasuke esperó unos segundos y, al no obtener respuesta, se acomodó sus ropas y salió del vestidor dando un portazo. Importándole poco si una de las vendedoras lo regañaba por entrar al área de mujeres.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Al no estar muy convencido, Itachi aceptó salir de fiesta con sus amigos. Deidara y Sasori, maestros de su hermano, le hablaron una hora antes para que se preparaba. Sus amigos Nagato y Yahiko vendrían a la ciudad una temporada y era claro que deseaban verlos a todos.

Después de asegurarse que su madre y su padrastro habían subido a su habitación para dormir, el moreno no desaprovechó la oportunidad de alistarse y salir directamente hacia el bar de su padre.  
Tomando como pretexto esa reunión con sus colegas, aprovecharía, si podía, ver a su hermano para preguntar en dónde carajos se metió.

No tardó más de unos treinta minutos en llegar y aparcar en el estacionamiento del lugar.  
Cerró el auto con seguro y se encaminó hacia la entrada trasera a paso lento. Al ser hijo del dueño, tenía el permiso de entrar sin hacer la larga fila de personas, lo cual, claramente no desaprovechaba.  
Pasando tras bambalinas, miró a su padre hablar con el amigo de Sasuke, Juugo.

—Terminando su actuación de hoy, les pagaré. —Afirmó la grave voz del Uchiha.  
Fugaku era, pese a su edad, un hombre de negocios bastante excéntrico debido a la cantidad de tatuajes que tenía en el cuerpo y sus ropas demasiado casuales –para su edad-, algo así al estilo de un roquero.  
Su padre, concentrado en ofrecer su pasión al mundo, el arte; logró con el tiempo levantar su imperio "The Blues". El bar era concurrido en la ciudad, quizás no como los más populares de Tokio, pero sin duda iba levantándose poco a poco debido al buen ambiente que siempre había.

El pelinaranja asintió y subió con prisa hacia el escenario sin percatarse de la presencia del morocho.  
Itachi se acercó a su padre y posó su diestra sobre el hombro izquierdo ajeno.  
Dando un pequeño respingón, el Uchiha mayor giró hacia su primogénito y sonrió ampliamente— ¡Itachi! Qué gusto. —Le abrazó efusivamente, rodeándole con sus brazos unos segundos antes de separarse. Desde hace unos meses, no había visto que su hijo mayor pisara el bar.

Itachi sin dudar respondió a su abrazo e intentó mirar más allá tras bambalinas del escenario sobre el hombro del mayor— ¿Y Sasuke?

Fugaku, al escuchar el nombre de su hijo menor, arqueó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos— Ahí atrás. Está como los mil demonios. —Miró de reojo hacia sus espaldas, negando un par de veces— No sé qué le habrá pasado. Pero está muy enojado.

El hermano mayor Uchiha suspiró y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Hoy se fue de la casa. Debe ser por eso. —Las cejas del mayor se alzaron, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba porque pensó que su mocoso jamás haría tal cosa.  
Así que miró hacia el moreno de cabello largo para comprobar lo que oyó. Itachi se encogió de hombros— Sé que fue a buscar sus cosas… es mejor dejarlo solo. Aunque me gustaría saber en dónde fue a meterse.

Fugaku alzó su muñeca para ver su reloj y negó un par de veces— Pues, Suigetsu me dijo que está en una de los departamentos de los papás de Naruto. Así que, no creo que esté tan mal. —Alzó su mirada hacia el mayor, mirándolo serio— Por ahora…

Al escuchar lo último, Itachi sonrió de lado y dejó salir un resoplido de risa de sus labios. Negó un par de veces, pensando en lo que le esperaba a su hermanito de ahora en adelante— Te dejo. —Dijo de pronto— Iré a buscar unos amigos.

Este asintió, alegando sin olvidar que lo esperaba al rato para tomar unas copas en la barra.  
Mientras el moreno asentía con la cabeza, se adentraba al mar de personas, mirando a su alrededor. El escenario estaba cubierto por unas cortinas de terciopelo negro, con detalles plateados como si fueran flamas.  
Las personas bailaban al ritmo de una pista que se puso desde una cabida de la parte de arriba mientras que otras se dedicaban a beber tranquilamente desde unas periqueras y sillas.

De la pista, caminó hacia un costado para llegar a un trío de escalones que dirigían la zona V. I. P— ¡Itachi! —Un hombre de cabello rubio, largo y con uno de sus ojos cubiertos, alzó la mano para llamar la atención de su colega.

El moreno se acercó hacia ellos, divisando a Hidan, un peliblanco mal hablado y el pelirrojo, Sasori. El cual tenía abrazado a una chica que él desconocía.  
Acercándose a un rubio solitario, llamado Deidara, saludó con un abrazo. Después, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarros para encender uno al llevárselo a la boca— ¿Dónde están los demás? —El chico en cuestión, alzó su mano para divisar el camino indicado.

En la barra, a un costado del escenario, el moreno divisó a un hombre de pelo rojo hasta los hombros y a uno de cabello puntiagudo de color naranja tomando unos tragos, mientras que, una chica curvilínea de cabello azul corto estaba por tomar una bandeja con unos tragos en ella.  
El Uchiha dio una calada de su cigarro y retuvo el humo— ¿Quién es ella? —Señaló discretamente al ver que estaban aproximándose.

Indiferente, el rubio miró a la chica en cuestión mientras acercaba el vaso de su trago hacia sus labios— Konan. La supuesta novia de Yahiko.

El sonido del telón llamó la atención de todos los presentes en ese lugar al abrirse. Las luces bajaron gradualmente y unas led de diversos colores iluminaron los cuatro integrantes de aquella banda.  
Sin esperar, acompañado de la iluminación, la batería y el sonido de las guitarras se hizo sonar.

Itachi, logró divisar la furia que Sasuke descargaba al hacer gritar su guitarra mientras que Karin le acompañaba con el bajo y Juugo con la batería.  
Suigetsu sonó por igual su guitarra y apegó sus labios hacia el micrófono para comenzar a cantar.

Las cabezas de las personas se movían, uno que otro comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música.  
Los amigos del grupo, llegaron alegremente a ellos, saludándolos y brindándoles unos cuantos tragos con ayuda de aquella peliazul.

Los ojos negros de él y los ámbar de ella se cruzaron un segundo. El Uchiha tomó un vasito tequilero y se lo llevó a los labios sin dudar, regresando su mirar hacia su hermano.  
Al ritmo de la música, comenzó a mover su pierna y su mano derecha la aporreaba suavemente en su muslo.

" _Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?"  
"Jesus Chrits, deny your maker".  
"He who tries, will be wasted".  
"Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut"._

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha mantenía el ceño fruncido. Desde que salió del centro comercial con aquellos tres a sus espaldas, el coraje que Hinata le hizo pasar aún seguía presente.  
Durante el trayecto, apagó su celular y comenzó a fumar un poco de la hierba que el peliblanco que brindaba de vez en cuando.

Por ahora, concentrado en escuchar la voz del Hozuki, hizo los coros correspondientes junto a Karin.  
Más sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de su solo, hizo que su guitarra comenzara a llorar su música; moviendo sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo según los acordes que creó en esa canción.

Oyó a la gente gritar emocionada mientras hacían –algunos- 'head bending'. Apoyó su pierna derecha en el reflector de luz frente a él y cerró sus ojos mientras hacía que sus dedos siguieran tocando aquel solo.  
 _"Maldita Hyuuga"_ , pensó.  
Le haría pagar esa humillación que le hizo en ese probador de ropa.  
Y tomaría el consejo que el Hozuki le dio una hora atrás… vaya que sí.

Su ego estaba hecho polvo, por ahora.  
Esa chica tenía el descaro por no morir por él cómo lo hacían las demás. Se atrevía a pensar en otro mientras él, Sasuke Uchiha, le ponía las manos encima en cada ocasión.

Apretó su mandíbula y continuó con aquella canción, notando que poco a poco llegaba a su final.  
A lo lejos, vio la mirada oscura de su hermano.  
Apretó su mandíbula y frunció más el ceño; encabronado y más y más y más celoso que nunca.  
Recordó que, no sólo tenía un problema llamado "Gaara". Sino dos… Y lastimosamente su hermano Itachi era un obstáculo más que debía quitar de su camino si quería estar sumergido en la cama de Hinata.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 05.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola, ¿Qué tal?! :) *corazón rosa*.

Mi idea era traer la conti desde la madrugada, pero me entró el sueño y mejor me fui a dormir xD No sé qué decir. Espero no recibir tomatazos por el GaaHina del principio xD Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y más que nada, un lemon :c Así que… no sé. XD Díganme qué opinan c:

Por otro lado, quise aclarar algunas cosas y darle un poco de drama a esto con Hinata y Sasuke xD Los celos del Uchiha le subieron al cerebro, así que… no creo que le vaya bien a Hinata eue

La canción –por si estaban con el pendiente(¿?)- que tocan Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke se llama "Man in the box" de Alice In Chains. Últimamente el grunge es lo que me inspira para hacer este fic XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews c: Me hace feliz leerles y saber lo que opinan sobre las contis, aunque me entristece un poco cuando hay gente que sólo le dan favoritos y follows sin decirme qué opinan :c En fin.

Muchas gracias a: **Melania Uzumaki Namikaze** , Dark Amy-chan, **Himepeti** , Suisoka 69, **cherrymarce** , Angeel O, **Mikashimota Z** , fran . sanchez, **hina-chan** , hime – 23, **Clau** , Srta. Perseidas, **Nana-chan 53** , hinatacris, **Akari-hime** , Clarity-chan, **Patohf** , sabiJefte, **Cintii** , XukiUchiha, **Yumaika Higurashi** , simazame y **Nora**.

Me alegra que me hagan saber que les gustó la actitud de Mikoto –a algunas- y el mini-lemon SasuHinaGaa del capi anterior xD Prometo hacer más cosas ricas y pervertidas en el próximo. Espero no se enojen por no poner tanta interacción entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero en el próximo trataré de compensarlo eue

Habrá más lemon, celos, drama, Temari y Gaara,(¿?) –Ok, not-, Pero en serio, gracias por hacérmelo saber c: *corazón*.

Ahora, me concentraré a escribir alguna conti, mi mente van de Malo a Only One, de YBTM no sé cuándo abrá actualización, pero cuando pueda la traeré c: Además de que quiero escribir un one-shot y unos drabbles c:

En fin, esperaré sus opiniones sobre la conti. Los amo :)

¡Nos leemos y muchos besos! *corazón gigante*.

 **Aika-chan.**


	6. Cursi

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo, tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. También leve OoC en algunos personajes(¿?). Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Cursi.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

A pesar de que los días fueron transcurriendo en aquella universidad, la tensión de Hinata Hyuuga iba en aumento. Después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke Uchiha en aquel vestidor, ni él ni ella habían cruzado palabra alguna.  
Ni siquiera ella tenía el valor de contestarle a Gaara. Hubo días en los que prefería quedarse en casa porque, cuando iba en los pasillos con Ino, el Uchiha siempre pasaba a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada.

Hinata no sabía qué pensar de ella. _¿No era lo que quería?_ Siempre quiso que ese pervertido Uchiha dejara de ponerle las manos encima… Y ahora que lo "había logrado" –inconscientemente, claro-; no se sentía _'bien'._  
Ella no iba a ser hipócrita: de alguna manera tener la constante atención de él sobre su persona le hacía sentirse menos sola cuando Ino no estaba con ella, al menos platicaban de vez en cuando y pese a su atrevida forma de ser; con Sasuke había comenzado a tener un extraño vínculo de confianza.  
 _¿Estaba mal querer ser su amiga después de todo?_

Después de aquel vergonzoso incidente, no sabía cómo verlo a la cara. Prácticamente le había dado una dura patada en su orgullo, en las bolas, en el cerebro e hizo que él se fuera de su vida por un tiempo.  
¿Y si intentaba remediarlo…? ¿Sería una buena idea?

Ella mordió su labio inferior, alzando su vista hacia aquel chico de pelo negro mientras tocaba el piano en su clase de música.  
Hinata pensaba que si ella intentaba remediar las cosas, más que nada, disculparse con él; Sasuke podría pensar que quería estar con su persona y los "juegos pervertidos" comenzarían de nuevo… Y Hinata Hyuuga no tenía cabeza para eso. No quería hacer ese tipo de 'cosas' sin realmente desearlo.

La mujer de pelo azul sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba suavemente. Sorprendida, giró su cabeza para ver a sus amigos rubios frente a ella mientras le hacía caminar— ¡Cuidado! Casi chocas con alguien. —Exclamó Ino.

La Hyuuga parpadeó un par de veces sus ojos, avergonzada por su descuido momentáneo, dejándose guiar por su amiga hacia unas mesas del jardín de la universidad— Go-gomen… —Jalando una silla hacia ella, la mujer tomó asiento frente a la mesa mientras bajaba su mochila al suelo, justo a un costado de ella mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y el abrigo.

El sonido suave y constante del piano de la sala de música amenizaba un poco el lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, regresó su mirar hacia sus espaldas, mirando a duras penas el moreno tocar. Ino y Naruto hicieron lo mismo sin pensar. El silencio se creó en el jardín y todo se llenó de tranquilidad momentánea, hasta que el rubio habló— Ese Teme sabe lo que hace…

Hinata le miró curiosa, ladeó un poco su cabeza mientras las notas se hacían más tenues cada vez— Le gusta la música… —Murmuró.

Ino sacó su espejo de bolsillo y comenzó a revisar cabello— En realidad sí. Él es la viva imagen de su padre.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa— Cierto que sí. Sasuke aprendió todo por Fugaku-san. Mientras que Itachi se parece a su mamá.

—¿Itachi-san? —Cuestionó la Hyuuga, regresando su mirar blanco hacia el Uzumaki.

Él volvió a asentir, señalando con uno de sus dedos hacia su costado izquierdo, a un edificio del costado del jardín. A lo lejos, el mayor de los hermanos Uchihas se adentraba al salón de idiomas mientras leía el contenido de una carpeta color rojo— Mikoto-san, la mamá del Teme, es dueña de la _"Sony Ericsson"_ junto a Madara Uchiha, su padrastro. Itachi sin querer sigue sus pasos para ser un alto empresario mientras que Sasuke se limita ser músico como su papá.

—Por eso dicen que hay una gran rivalidad entre ellos. —Continuó la rubia mientras guardaba su espejo en su cosmetiquera— A Sasuke nunca dejan de compararlo con él. Y aunque Itachi siempre lo apoya para que haga lo que le guste, eso nunca es suficiente.

La música del piano acabó, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar hasta ese trío. Ante la información recibida, Hinata prefirió no opinar nada.  
Quizás el carácter frío y grosero del moreno se deriva a que siempre lo comparan con el "perfecto" Itachi… Ella pensó, mirando al muchacho en el interior del salón, que quizás había muy pocas personas que valoraban o apreciaban el _'arte'_ que a Sasuke le gustaba crear.

Mientras que a su hermano mayor lo alababan por sus múltiples cualidades académicas; dejándolo de lado sin querer y haciendo que con el paso del tiempo, un gran cascarón duro se creara en su corazón para protegerse de los demás; provocando que su personalidad se hiciera… algo indeseable, chocante o cruel.

Al tener en claro la idea básica de porqué Sasuke es enojón y egoísta con todo el mundo, o al menos con ella, Hinata se sintió mal.  
Ella huía de él, le ignoraba cuando podía y ni siquiera tenía el valor para ofrecerle una disculpa por lo pasó días antes; cuando realmente nunca se puso en sus zapatos para pensar qué tanto habrá dañado al Uchiha por confundirlo de aquella forma con Gaara.

Hinata se sintió un poco triste de repente. Sus manos se apretaron entre sí debajo de la mesa mientras las observaba. Quizás tenía que ser un poco más valiente de ahora en adelante. Tendría que ver la manera para disculparse con él de la forma más honesta posible, además de que tenía que dejarle en claro al Uchiha que no sería una de sus conquistas más.

Podrían ser amigos, podrían conocerse mejor.  
No descartaba la idea de ser algo más. Porque a Hinata no le gustaba Sasuke y ella dudaba fielmente que él se sintiera atraído de esa manera hacia ella. Pero las personas cambian de opinión, ¿no?

Y ahora que lo pensaba, uno de los principales enojos que pasó Sasuke, fue cuando se enteró que a ella le atraía Itachi.  
Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza. Inconscientemente ella había preferido a Itachi antes que a él… lo cual, sin querer, se había convertido en una más en la lista de las personas a odiar por parte de Sasuke…

Soltó un suspiro y rogó por algo de paciencia.  
Itachi le gustaba, era obvio. Quizás no como para una relación porque apenas y lo conocía, pero no iba a negar que Itachi era como _"el hombre ideal"_ de casi cualquier chica.  
Si los ponía en una balanza, Itachi le ganaría a Sasuke por sus buenas cualidades…

Confundida, Hinata apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y con ellos su cabeza, dejando que sus largos cabellos azules cayeran como cascada hacia el suelo.  
Tenía mucho que pensar ahora, tenía cosas que hacer para remediar algunos asuntos pero a la vez no quería hacer nada.  
Se sentía mal por ser egoísta y pensar en ella misma cuando realmente no creía tener la culpa de todo. Pero a la vez sí…

Internamente, gruñó frustrada. Ahora quería salir corriendo y no regresar ahí.

—Hinata. —La voz firme y femenina a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo, haciendo que levantase la cabeza de golpe. Al ver unos ojos verdes oliva mirarla fijamente, ella tragó saliva sin querer— Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas? —La Hyuuga asintió en silencio, mirando nerviosa a sus amigos rubios que la miraban a ella igual; confundidos por ver a Temari ahí.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Sasuke colocó la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro, dispuesto a salir del salón de música.  
Desde hace tiempo, dos años podría ser, no había tocado el piano y justo ese día en el que no se sentía de humor, le habían pedido que presentase un pequeño examen en ese lugar.  
Hastiado, estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos. Simplemente su profesor lo había utilizado para que diese una demostración frente a un grupo de niños que "deseaban" entrar en esa universidad y que estaban recorriéndola para conocer sus instalaciones.

Caminó unos pasos para salir de ahí, pero estos se vieron detenidos cuando múltiples manos femeninas comenzaron a colgarse de él para hacerle preguntas. Y estaba dispuesto a gritarles para que se largaran y lo dejaran en paz, pero al ver una cabellera rubia junto a una azul, le hicieron detenerse en seco; ladeando un poco su torso para ver mejor a través del marco de la puerta.

 _¿Qué hacían Temari e Hinata juntas? ¿A caso se conocían?_

Pensó, al no comprender qué podrían decirse las dos. Su ex con su 'ex juguete' –si es que se podría decir así-.  
Cuando notó cómo ambas caminaban hacia la dirección de las escaleras de ese edificio, comenzó a seguirlas sin querer; dejando mudas a las mujeres que le sostenían de los brazos al no hacerles caso.

Ignorando al resto del mundo, apartando personas a su paso, el Uchiha se aproximó hacia el huevo de las escaleras, ocultándose para no ser descubierto.  
Temari se detuvo frente a Hinata, colocó sus brazos en jarras y la miró con un ligero ceño fruncido— ¿Has tenido algo que ver con Gaara? Recientemente, quiero decir.

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó ante la pregunta. Los recuerdos de los hechos sucedidos en su casa regresaron a su mente mientras sus mejillas se coloraban— A-algo así… —Ella juntó sus dedos índices y agachó la mirada— ¿Te… te dijo algo…?

La rubia suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos— No ha dejado de llamarme en días. No para de preguntar sobre ti. Siempre quiere saber si estás bien y por qué no le respondes sus mensajes y llamadas. —Temari le miró con fijeza, haciendo una pequeña pausa— Yo lo noto muy preocupado. Y quiero saber por qué.

Los labios de la chica comenzaron abrir y cerrarse una y otra vez, su vergüenza había aumentado con creces mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarle a la mujer frente a ella sobre su situación con el pelirrojo— Yo… yo cometí un error… y puede que… él lo mal interpretara y pensara que aun quiero estar-…

—Hinata —La voz firme de Temari volvió a sonar. La peliazul supo que la rubia estaba enojada con ella—. ¿Estás consiente de que él está en terapia por drogas? ¿Tienes en cuenta de que él sigue enamorado de ti? —La morena mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose pésimo ahora que le caía como balde de agua fría lo que "su error" con el Uchiha puede provocarle al pelirrojo— Te sugiero que tengas los pantalones para decirle la verdad y que él no haga algo estúpido. No quiero que se arruine el progreso de su tratamiento por tu culpa.

—Lo siento… —Susurró la morena al borde de las lágrimas. Realmente no se había puesto en los zapatos del pelirrojo. ¿Y si hacía todo lo posible para escaparse de la clínica de rehabilitación para ir a verla?  
Y cuando ella le dijera que no iba a estar con él de nuevo, ¿qué podría hacer Gaara? ¿Recaer en su adicción por su culpa?

Temari, al ver el estado de la muchacha, suspiró pesadamente; intentando calmar su enojo— Perdón si soy un dura contigo. Pero espero que entiendas que esto lo hago porque yo lo quiero mucho…

Hinata asintió suavemente y la miró apenada— Está bien… hablaré con él…

—Bien. —Finalizó con simpleza. La rubia vio partir a la morena en silencio. Internamente se sentía fatal por provocar que ella llorara. Para ella, Hinata era un amor de persona que no merecía sufrir. Pero si algo le pasaba a su hermano, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.  
Después de unos instantes, ella giró sobre sí y colocó una mano en su cintura, mirando por encima uno de los costados del barandal de la escalera— ¿Ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Qué patético eres, Sasuke.

El Uchiha chasqueó su lengua cuando oyó el tono agrio de la chica. Se levantó de dónde estaba en cuclillas para dejarse ver, mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con ese tal Gaara?

Temari no se resistió cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la fue guiando poco a poco hacia la pared de concreto, logrando que ya no fueran fáciles de ver ante la mirada curiosa de cualquier estudiante. Sin pensar, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro al oír el tinte celoso con el que él formuló su pregunta— ¿Y tú qué piensas que puedo estar haciendo con él?

El moreno, al tener una clara diferencia de alturas, le miró con dureza. Su respiración se había agitado levemente por la furia contenida en su ser, deseando internamente en conocer a ese chico y golpearlo hasta su muerte— Conociendo lo fácil que eres, le habrás chupado la polla un par de veces cuando te acostaste con él.

Sin poder evitarlo, la rubia comenzó a partirse de risa ante sus palabras. Sasuke la miró confundido, no sabiendo qué rayos le ocurría a esa chica ahora— ¿De verdad me crees tan puta como para acostarme con mi propio hermanito? —Rió un poco más. Ella llevó su propia mano hacia el rostro del Uchiha y comenzó a estrujar sus mejillas con rudeza— Qué estúpido eres. —Temari soltó el rostro del Uchiha y se apartó de él, mirándole divertida— Qué ridículo. Pensaste directamente que podrá ser mi amante en vez de un familiar. ¿Crees que me importa tanto el mundo como para pedirle a esa chiquilla que haga algo por alguien? Por favor…

Sasuke, al sentirse tan enojado y humillado por aquella mujer –de nuevo, apretó sus puños mientras guardaba silencio.

—Hinata sólo es mi ex cuñada. Y seguramente hizo algo estúpido como para que mi hermano… —Ella guardó silencio cuando notó que su lengua se estaba yendo de más— ¿Y para qué te lo digo? ¿A ti qué te importa lo que pase con Hinata?

Al oírle, Sasuke sonrió de lado, con sorna mientras se cruzaba de brazos— No tienes ni idea, Temari.

La sonrisa de ella se esfumó de su rostro. La expresión de su cara adquirió dureza y miró con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno— ¿Tú qué tienes que ver con ella?

—¿Importa? —Rebatió, desviando la mirada. Temari se acercó hasta él para tomarle del brazo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ella no es para ti. No es una cualquiera como para que juegues con Hinata. —El moreno se zafó de su agarre y chasqueó con su lengua.

Sasuke tomó su mochila, afirmando más el agarre sobre su correa en el hombro y se alejó de la rubia— Que yo recuerde, ella está soltera. Y yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana. —Y sin agregar nada más, partió de ahí para alejarse de la rubia, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Durante las últimas dos clases que tuvo en el día, la morena de ojos blancos no se sentía al cien por ciento animada como para seguir ese día en la escuela. Pero, tampoco quería descuidar sus estudios como le ocurrió en el pasado. Su situación con Gaara lo arreglaría más tarde, cuando ella saliera de ahí y llegara a la tranquilidad de su casa.

Aunque, el encuentro con la rubia de ojos verdes fue muy incómodo y doloroso, agradecía internamente Temari por llamarle la atención.  
Le daba gracias a Kami-sama que sea una buena hermana como para abrirle los ojos y hacer que haga las cosas correctamente; por el bien de su hermano menor.

Hinata revisó su horario en el teléfono móvil, recordando que ese mismo día tenía que ir al salón de Idiomas para repasar sus asignaturas pendientes y ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda.  
Ella, en sus ratos libres, se ofrecía voluntariamente como tutora –junto a Itachi- para brindar apoyo a los alumnos que necesitara una mano. Cosa que no le iba tan mal, podría acostumbrarse a esa labor.  
Al fin y al cabo, le gustaban mucho los idiomas y ayudar a otros no le era ningún problema.

Cuando su mano giró la chapa de la puerta para abrirla, tres mesas y sus respectivas sillas entraron en su campo de visión.  
Silenciosamente entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que dicha sala, estaba conectada con la biblioteca escolar para facilitar los libros o equipo que pudieran ser requeridos.  
Hinata caminó hasta una de las mesas cercanas, colocando su mochila sobre la misma para poder sacar su agenda.

Por otro lado, regresando por el estrecho pasillo, Itachi tenía en manos un libro de inglés avanzado. En el cual, sacaría unos apuntes con los que impartiría su siguiente asesoría.  
Alzó un instante la mirada, divisando cómo la morena escribía unas cosas mientras miraba su teléfono celular. Sonrió levemente y por instinto, se aproximó hacia ella, posando su mando derecha sobre el hombro ajeno— Hinata-san, ¿qué tal está?

La muchacha alzó su blanco mirar, sonrojándose enseguida cuando él moreno se sentó a su lado, colocando sus libros sobre la mesa. Cayó en cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente y sin querer, comenzó a tartamudear, nerviosa— Bu-buenas tardes, Itachi-san… —Ella sonrió, llevándose un mechón de su cabelló detrás de su oreja— Estoy bien, ¿y usted? —Bajó su móvil sobre su agenda y le prestó su atención.

Itachi comenzó a explicarle con calma su ajetreado día, empezando con unos anotaciones que hacía en aquel libro de la biblioteca.  
Hinata, al comprenderle, no dudó en intercambiar puntos de vista con el moreno, aconsejándole qué temas agregar y cómo podría calificar al su "alumno asignado".  
Este le prestó atención, apreciaba que, cuando ella se encontraba desocupada, siempre podría tener un momento para charlar.  
Eso le agradaba, _pensó el Uchiha_ , podía conocer mejor a Hinata y hacer que se expresara más, dejando de lado su tímido caparazón.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron al divisar a la Hyuuga desde la abertura de una ventana platicando a gusto con su hermano mayor. Es verdad que llevaban días sin hablarse. Y más que por el disgusto que le hizo pasar en aquella tienda, era que desde que se mudó, ha estado durante ese tiempo ocupado con el departamento y el trabajo. Prácticamente, intentando organizar su vida ahora que esta "independizado".

Después de aquella tarde, decidió que le haría caso a Suigetsu para hacer que ella acabara entre sus brazos. Pero, para su mala suerte, tenía que deshacerse de cada uno de los obstáculos en su camino. Así que empezaría con su hermano.  
Conociéndolo, no le importaría dejarlo en manos de Hinata cuando se diera cuenta que necesitaba una pequeña ayuda en francés.

Su diestra giró la chapa de la puerta y se adentró al salón, mirando de reojo al par de morenos que guardaron silencio cuando lo vieron ahí.  
Confundido, Itachi ladeó su cabeza y parpadeó, sorprendido de ver a su hermano menor ahí en vez de estar durmiendo en la azotea; como suele acostumbrar— Sasuke… ¿qué haces aquí?

El menor se aproximó hacia la silla libre, al costado de la mujer para tomar asiento, dejando sonoramente su mochila sobre la mesa— Me mandaron a hablar con Hinata. —Dijo hostil, mirando con aburrición a su hermano mayor.

—¿Na-na-nani…? —Cuestionó confundida la mujer, él le miró de reojo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Habló Itachi. Sasuke extendió hacia él con una de sus manos unas hojas de papel para que mirase el número cincuenta y seis plasmado en rojo. Itachi miró detalladamente cada respuesta de su hermano, sorprendiéndose por segunda ocasión, que él haya reprobado un examen— Oh… Entiendo. —Él le regresó las hojas a su dueño y, haciéndole un favor, comenzó a reunir sus pertenencias para irse de ahí— Bueno, Hinata-san. Te encargo a mi hermano menor, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo con una sonrisa, posando su mano cariñosamente sobre su cabello para acariciarlo; haciendo que su hermano chasqueara la lengua por lo bajo.

La chica, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, entreabrió los labios para hablar y negarse; decirle que ella quizás no era la indicada para ayudar a Sasuke, pero Itachi fue más rápido en salir de ese lugar.  
Ella suspiró un poco, permitiendo que su cuerpo se derritiera un poco sobre la silla y miró nerviosa al moreno, el cual, miraba las decoraciones del aula como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Hinata no creyó que hablaría tan pronto con él y más en una situación como esta pero, si ya no le quedaba de otra, tendría que hacerlo, ¿cierto?  
Su mano se extendió hacia la chaqueta de cuero de él, pero, sin llegar a tocar su brazo— ¿Sa-Sasuke-san…?

La voz nerviosa hizo que el Uchiha le mirase de reojo, intimidándola— ¿Te diviertes con mi hermano, Hyuuga? —Dijo irritado. Hinata supo que estaba muy molesto y eso enseguida la tensó.

Él, al notar aquello, soltó un suspiro y recargó flojamente su espalda contra la silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Ella apretó sus manos entre sí y continuó: — ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, mirándola con fijeza— ¿Aun no captas? —Chasqueó su lengua y le dio su examen para que ella lo viera con sus propios ojos— Resulta que por escaparme tanto de las clases de francés, no estudié apropiadamente y quedé como un estúpido al reprobar. —Explicó, frunciendo los labios y desviando la mirada de ella.

Hinata miró detenidamente sus respuestas. Ciertamente no eran del todo erróneas, puesto que había unas respuestas correctas pero no estaban escritas gramaticalmente bien. Por lo tanto, conociendo a la profesora Kurenai, era de esperarse que el Uchiha reprobara su examen si tuvo faltas y no atendió a sus clases.

—Ahm… —Murmuró, él le miró de reojo y ella alzó su vista— Me sorprende que no pasaras… Pensé que eras…

Sasuke soltó una risa, interrumpiéndola— ¿Un genio? —El moreno extendió su brazo derecho sobre la mesa, desparramando parte de su torso y cabeza sobre él— Soy inteligente, pero no perfecto. No me gusta el francés. Me siento muy imbécil al tratar de hablarlo. —Hinata sonrió al oírle. Vio cómo él cerraba los ojos, relajándose.

—Ya veo… ¿y cuando es tu examen?

El moreno se encogió de hombros— La otra semana, supongo. —Él abrió sus ojos y la miró, incorporándose en su asiento con pereza— Como sea, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? —Hinata mordió su labio inferior, regresando su vista al examen. Aceptar ayudarle significaba más tiempo con él. Cosa que le ponía nerviosa. El moreno al ver que no respondía, rodó los ojos, quitándole el examen de un jalón mientras agarraba su mochila— Mejor iré a buscar a alguien más.

La Hyuuga se alarmó. Por instinto lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo— No, yo… yo te ayudaré… —Sasuke dejó de nuevo sus cosas como estaban, sentándose de nuevo a su lado— Pu-puedes decirme cuándo empezar. Yo es-estoy libre toda las tardes… y dón-dónde vernos. Si aquí… o en otro lugar…

El Uchiha analizó sus palabras sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Notaba cómo temblaba al estar nerviosa; suponiendo que por su presencia. Gruñó por lo bajo, apoyó perezosamente su mentón contra el respaldo de la silla; mirando hacia la puerta del aula— Después de la escuela, una hora, aquí.

—Sí-sí… está bien… —Sonriente, asintió y tomó su agenda para anotar el horario en el que vería al moreno de ahora en adelante hasta el día de su examen. La peliazul, pensó la manera de disculparse con él, puesto… sería muy incómodo. Al menos para ella.  
Levantó su mirar para verle, mordiendo su labio inferior— ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun…? —Él le miró, más no se movió. Hinata le tomó del brazo, haciendo que la mano ajena fuera atrapada por la suya por unos instantes— Pe-perdóname por lo de… el otro día… en el probador…

Sasuke estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos y de quitar su mano, pero, supo que no sería buena idea. No del todo, así que frunció el ceño, los labios y apretó sus manos fuertemente— No me lo recuerdes. Te odio desde ese momento.

—¡Pero no fue mi intención! —Dijo en voz alta la chica. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza y miró hacia la biblioteca para ver si alguien la había escuchado. Giró su cabeza de nuevo, hacia él y le miró apenada— He-he estado muy estresada… y con muchas tensiones que sin querer… dije lo que dije… —Él apreció los ojitos de borrego degollado que ponía la morena. Y no supo si enternecerse o sentirse asqueado por ese momento— Perdón por eso. Yo-yo…

—Te escuché hablar con Temari. —Los expresivos ojos de la chica se abrieron como plato por unos instantes, pero regresaron a una mirada triste— En parte tengo la culpa, así que… sé por qué lo hiciste. Cambiemos de tema y olvidemos esto porque me voy a encabronar… —Hinata sonrió un poco, extrañada por ese comportamiento en él pero prefirió no tomarle importancia. Así que apretó la mano de él entre la suya, entrelazando sin pensar sus dedos.

—Está bien… ¿quieres que hablemos del proyecto? —Preguntó, algo entusiasmada por sentirse 'perdonada' al fin; sintiendo que el gran peso sobre sus hombros desapareció.

Sasuke asintió. Con su mano libre, e importándole un comino su agarre de manos con Hinata, abrió su mochila para sacar un cuaderno negro en específico; uno especial en el que escribía sus canciones— Ya tengo escrito algo.

Hinata le imitó sonriente, buscando su propio cuaderno morado para enseñarle lo que tenía— Yo también.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

La música suave de Jazz amenizaba el ambiente tranquilo en aquella cafetería local. Un hombre cabello negro, vistiendo una camiseta gris sencilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, miraba atentamente las personas que transitaban en la calle de Tokio. Se sorprendía la cantidad de tráfico y de gente que recorría a diario dicho lugar pese a no ser una ciudad muy sobre poblada.

Cansado, soltó un bostezo mientras esperaba su café americano. Cruzó una de sus piernas mientras masajeaba sus sienes, rogando que dicha mujer llegara de una vez para irse de ahí.

La campanilla de la puerta resonó en el lugar, Fugaku miró hacia la misma, viendo cómo una elegante Mikoto Uchiha entraba y se dirigía a él.  
Ella apartó sus gafas de sol de su vista, divisando con una sonrisa a su ex marido cuando lo vio sentado en una pequeña mesita.  
Ni corta ni perezosa, hizo que sus tacones negros resonaran por el suelo a su paso, acercándose a él hasta sentarse— Perdona la demora. Salir de la oficina fue una odisea por completo. —Se explicó, dejando su saco sobre sus piernas y su bolso de mano en una silla libre.

Fugaku se sentó correctamente y sonrió de igual manera hacia ella. Agitó sutilmente su mano para restarle importancia al asunto— Descuida, no tiene mucho que llegué. —Alzó su mano para chasquear sus dedos, llamando la mesera para que los atienda de nuevo— ¿Para qué querías verme?

La morena Uchiha esperó a que su orden fuera tomada para comenzar a hablar con él. Ciertamente, el divorcio de ellos terminó en buenos términos, pero, después de tantos años casados, reunirse en una cafetería como si fueran amigos de años, era un tanto extrañó. E incómodo— Antes que todo, ¿cómo está Sasuke…? —Le miró preocupada— Desde que se fue, no lo he visto. Ni quiere hablarme.

Fugaku suspiró pesadamente, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás— Pues, bien. Va al trabajo como de costumbre. Sale con sus amigos y sé que estaba ocupado con su departamento nuevo. Compró algunas cosas que le hacían falta y estuvo de aquí para allá.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Ciertamente había estado preocupada por el bienestar del menor pero, al enterarse de que todo estaba en orden, se sintió un poco más aliviada— Menos mal… me alegro mucho… —De pronto, la mesera llegó con la orden del café americano para él y el té negro con azúcar para ella. Esperó a que esta se retirara y preguntó de nuevo— ¿Él… sigue consumiendo "eso"…?

Ante esa pregunta, sabiendo a qué se refería, el moreno se removió incómodo. Aclaró sonoramente su garganta y ella supo que sí. Su hijo seguí drogándose— Lo hace de vez en cuando. No sé con cuánta frecuencia pero-…

—¡Fugaku! ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? —Preguntó molesta— Convives más con él, puedes aconsejarlo, decirle que no lo haga, prohibirle. No sé. ¡Eres su padre!

Al escucharle, el moreno chasqueó su lengua. Cruzó sus brazos tatuados sobre tu pecho y le miró entre divertido y enojado— Mikoto, lo he hecho. Pero ese mocoso no es un niño. Él entenderá algún día. —Estiró su mano para agarrar la taza de café, llevarlo hasta sus labios y darle un sorbo— Es un adulto, joder. No voy a estar detrás de él como si tuviera cinco años.

La morena llevó sus manos hacia su cara, cubriéndola para ocultar el grito que quería surgir desde su garganta— Lo sé, lo sé… pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Fugaku se aproximó un poco más a ella y le extendió su taza de té caliente para que lo bebiera. Mikoto sin hablar, la aceptó gustosa; deseando internamente que el líquido le calmara bastante— Relájate. El muchacho cambiará. Tendrá que madurar ahora que está solo. Tanto él como Itachi tendrán que comprender que no es sólo ir y regresar de casa como si nada. —Suspiró de nuevo, mirándole con seriedad— Algún día, esos holgazanes sabrán que es pagar una factura con su propio dinero, qué es comprarse su propia ropa y comida. —Mikoto lo miró en silencio, frunciendo el ceño preocupada— Vamos, nadie nace sabiendo qué es ser un adulto responsable. Los dos aprenderán y dejarán de hacer idioteces… sentarán cabeza y les irá bien.

—¿Seguro? —Murmuró.

Él sonrió, un poco por la actitud infantil que ella dejaba lucir cuando estaba muy preocupada. Sin pensar, tomó la mano de la mujer y dejó una suave caricia antes de regresarla a su taza— Sí. Deja de preocuparte.

La Uchiha volvió a beber de su té, respiró varias veces por la nariz para tranquilizarse antes de suspirar— Bueno… —Meneó un par de veces la cabeza y recobró la compostura; la mujer fuerte de negocios, la persona por la que temía su competencia y por la que era comúnmente conocida— Bien. En todo caso no lo ayudes económicamente. Que Sasuke aprenda a ganarse el dinero, así como Itachi lo está aprendiendo. ¿De acuerdo? —Vio cómo él dio sus últimos sorbos a su café, dejando la taza sobre su pequeño plato mientras asentía— Perfecto. —La mujer de ojos negros sonrió y le imitó, pero con su propio té— En un par de días me iré de viaje con Madara.

—¿De luna de miel? —Preguntó mientras sacaba su móvil, regresando su mirada hacia ella.

—Sí. Llevamos dos meses de casados pero nunca salimos de viaje. —Comentó mientras tomaba su bolso— Itachi sugirió que nos fuéramos a disfrutar un tiempo a solas para que no estuviéramos tan tensos.

—Y es una estupenda idea. Se lo merecen. —Aclaró con una media sonrisa— Yo haría lo mismo, pero necesito estar a cargo del bar —Ambos morenos se levantaron de la mesa. Fugaku dejó el dinero en la mesa, abogando que esta vez él invitaba y que ella a la próxima pagaría.

Tranquilamente se aproximaron a la puerta, en espera de que el chofer de la Uchiha llegara con el auto para partir de nuevo a la empresa— Por cierto —Habló Mikoto, llamando la atención del moreno Uchiha— ¿Te casarás algún día con Anko? Mereces ser feliz también, ¿sabes?

El Uchiha sonrió. El par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, idénticas a las de su hijo menor, aparecieron en su rostro mientras intentaba no reír; permitiendo que su perfecta dentadura dejara salir su encanto masculino— No lo sé. No creo estar listo para amarrarme el cuello con alguien otra vez. —Dijo algo apenado, rascándose la nuca mientras intentaba no mirarla.

La morena sonrió suavemente, cruzada de brazos, divertida por su reacción actual— Ya veo. Pero lo dices cómo si lo nuestro haya sido lo más horrible del mundo.

—No lo fue. Es solo que… —Una de sus cejas se arqueó por un segundo, suspirando de nuevo y cruzando sus brazos entre sí— Anko… me gusta, pero es demasiado alocada para ser la esposa de alguien de mi edad. —Se encogió de hombros— Quizás estoy esperando que ella sea la indicada.

La Uchiha miró hacia el auto blanco que conducía su chofer, el cual se aproximaba hasta aparcar frente a ellos. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió cuando oyó su respuesta— Anko me cae bien, pero… creo que si no es lo que buscas para ser feliz, será mejor que termines tu relación con ella para que… la mujer de tu vida, la de verdad, llegue y se quede. Deberías buscarla. ¿No crees?

Fugaku aspiró aire por su nariz y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos— No lo sé, Mikoto. El amor no se busca como si fuera el dinero que tú cazas cada vez que cierras un negocio. —Ella, al no esperar otra respuesta de su parte, asintió y dio por terminada esa conversación, decidiendo que ya era hora de partir hacia la oficina de su marido.  
Él guardó silencio mientras veía el chofer abrirle la puerta para que la dama se adentrara al vehículo. Cuando ella cerró la fuera, bajó la ventana para despedirse de él con la mano; por lo cual, Fugaku aprovechó a decir— Por cierto… —Ella le miró atenta— Hoy te ves hermosa.

La Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, divertida por la actitud usual de Fugaku con ella— ¡Deja de coquetear! ¡Soy una mujer casada! —Dijo sin más, enseñándole el par de anillos de diamantes en su dedo anular izquierdo que su marido le dio en sus respectivos momentos.

—¡Lo siento! —Se encogió de hombros, sonrientes— Es parte de ser Uchiha. —Mikoto rodó los ojos. Si en algo concordaba con él, es que era parte de los genes de los Uchihas ser guapos, atractivos y coquetos.  
El moreno vio a la mujer partir, despidiéndose con la mano para después encaminarse hacia su camioneta.

Esa noche, pensó, tenía una noche demasiado agitada y tenía muchos sitios que recorrer para comprar y localizar ciertas cosas que necesitaba en su bar. Aunque claro, antes tenía que ir al primer trabajo de su actual novia para recogerla e ir a comer.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Al pasar unas cuantas horas, quizás dos o tres; Sasuke e Hinata iban de camino hacia el departamento del chico para que, uno: ella lo conociera. Y dos, para utilizar algunos instrumentos y equipo que tenía el mismo ahí.  
Durante ese tiempo, Hinata pudo ayudarle a reconocer los errores que tenía él en dicha asignatura; además de pudieron hablar y conversar de todo lo que no pudieron haber hablado durante los días que no se vieron.

Cosa rara en ellos, puesto lo último que hacían era eso, charlar. Pero lo habían hecho y la tensión en la peliazul hacia el Uchiha se había atenuado. Por ahora.  
Hinata rió mientras le contaba un pequeño accidente que su amigo Naruto sufrió en la clase del profesor Deidara— Intentó crear un tazón para ramen para Ino, pero olvidó sacarle el aire a la arcilla, así que explotó y causó miedo en todos. —Ella volvió a reír, mirando cómo el Uchiha sonreía de lado mientras aparcaba frente al edificio del departamento— Y cuando lo sacó, parecía un Blobfish derretido.

—¡Qué asco! —Exclamó el moreno. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando se imaginó la cara del pez así que, sin dudar podría decir que su piel se acaba de erizar de pies a cabeza— Típico de ese idiota.

La Hyuuga rió de nuevo mientras abría la puerta del coche para salir. Posó sus zapatos blancos sobre el pavimento y se inclinó para sacar su mochila mientras el Uchiha le imitaba al otro lado del auto— ¿Estos son los departamentos de los papás de Naruto? —Preguntó curiosa. Si bien ese edificio era menos angosto, era muchísimo más alto y moderno que en donde ella vivía en la actualidad.

El moreno se acercó a su lado y le tomó de la muñeca para que comenzara a caminar hacia el interior de la recepción— Sí. No es la gran cosa. —Se encogió de hombros, ignorando olímpicamente al portero del edificio mientras que, Hinata lo saludaba en silencio con una reverencia— Al menos tengo dónde llegar a dormir.

La mano masculina apretó el botón del elevador para que este se abriera, tardando apenas unos segundos, así que ingresó al cubículo para entrar con ella— ¿Y te va bien con los gastos?

El Uchiha recargó su espalda en la fría pared, mirando hacia el tablero que indicaba los pisos; reteniendo secretamente sus ganas de abrazarla y comérsela a besos— Sí. Con el trabajo en el bar gano lo suficiente para los gastos y la comida. —Se rascó la nuca por un momento— Además, si trabajo en otro lugar los fines de semana, ganaré un poco más y viviré más cómodo.

En los labios de la chica se formó una pequeña 'O'. Ciertamente, sabiendo que el problema por el que el pelinegro salió de su casa a vivir solo, era su mamá; no se atrevió a preguntar por ella.  
Con el paso del tiempo, el timbre sonó y las puertas metálicas se abrieron de par a par. El moreno salió de ahí, sin soltar a la mujer y caminaron juntos por el pasillo lleno de puertas; apenas iluminado por lámparas de techo y unas ventanas estrechas y pequeñas.

Cuando terminaron de caminar, el número veintitrés apareció frente a ellos. Sasuke alzó su mano hacia el seguro electrónico para ingresar su clave y que la puerta se desbloqueara al fin. Abrió ampliamente la puerta, permitiendo que la peliazul entrara primero para después, cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.  
La Hyuuga dejó su abrigo y calzado propiamente en un mueble en la entrada del genkan y pidiendo permiso, se adentró al departamento del Uchiha, seguida por él.

El lugar era pequeño. A primera vista estaba se atravesaba un corto pasillo en la que se mostraba a la derecha, la barra de la cocina; y a la izquierda, un sofá negro con una televisión de plasma pequeña.  
Frente a la entraba, habían tres puertas distribuidas a lo largo del departamento, en las que suponía era el baño, la recámara y el área de lavado. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente cuando divisó una puerta con cortinas— Oh… —Susurró, mirándolo de reojo— ¿Eso es un balcón? —El Uchiha asintió, tomando asiento en el sofá, dejando que la mujer explorase su nuevo hogar por su cuenta.

Al sentirse con un poco más de libertad, la Hyuuga sació su curiosidad. Recorrió cada rincón de la casa, percatándose por encima las cosas –que no eran muchas- que el moreno tenía. Quizás sólo era lo justo y necesario; y como ahora estaba iniciando, suponía que con el tiempo él iría comprando sus pertenencias.

Al terminar, Hinata se sentó a lado del moreno, sonriente mientras observaba un poco más la cocina desde ese ángulo de la sala— Es muy bonito…

Sasuke la miró, sin responderle realmente. Reconoció que, al no presionarla a que le besara, a que estuviera con él, la notaba más tranquila, relajada. Una Hinata que hasta ahora, no se había dado la tarea de querer conocer. Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron, él supo que era a causa de su mirada.  
El moreno la agarró de la cintura y aplicó algo de fuerza para hacer que ella se sentara a ahorcadas sobre él, mirándose frente a frente; escuchando el grito de sorpresa cuando tiró de ella.

Por instinto la peliazul se aferró a su cuello, pero el nerviosismo regresó al notarse tan cerca el uno al otro. El moreno no podía evitar dejar de mirar sus labios. Se le antojaba tanto besarlos, morderlos y hacerlos suyos una y otra vez mientras sus manos no dejaban sus curvas. Pero supo, que tendría que ir poco a poco con ella. Con Hinata no podría ir rápido o la asustaría.  
Sus ojos negros fueron de sus labios hacia las mejillas sonrojadas, a su vez que su mano derecha apartaban unos mechones de cabellos largos para llevarlos detrás de una de las orejas ajenas.

Hinata tragó saliva, bajando su mirada desde los ojos negros, la nariz y la boca del moreno y viceversa. Al ver que los labios de Sasuke se aproximaban a los propios, un impulso le hizo aceptar ese beso, entre abrir la boca, dejarse llevar por él.  
Las manos del moreno acariciaron la espalda de ella suavemente. Su diestra iba desde la cintura hasta los omoplatos, mientras que, la otra se aferraba a ella, acariciando el inicio de su trasero.

La peliazul abrazó el moreno por el cuello, ladeando su rostro para amoldar su boca a la de él; permitiendo que la lengua del chico repasase sus labios y jugase un poco con su lengua.  
La diestra femenina, recorrió los rebeldes cabellos negros. Sintió cómo él hacía que sus pechos se apretujasen contra su torso duro; logrando que el abrazo sea cada vez más posesivo. Como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Sasuke acarició una de las piernas de la chica, adentrándose un poco por debajo de la falda del vestido; a su vez que, rompía el beso y llevaba sus labios hacia la mandíbula femenina, el cuello, dejando un camino de besos húmedos y bajando el tirante para descubrir el hombro de Hinata por completo.

La peliazul tragó duro, cerró sus ojos y permitió que pequeños suspiros escaparan de su garganta. Sus manos expertas, aunque tímidas, fueron explorando el cuello de la camisa del chico poco a poco; adentrándose hasta tocar la piel del joven.

Sasuke sonrió cuando las manos de la chica empezaron a abrir su camisa oscura de botones mientras exploraban sus clavículas y pecho. El moreno dejó una mordida en el hombro pálido y sin pesar tanto, deslizó su mano hacia la espalda, deslizando el zipper lentamente; sintiendo que su excitación subía con creces al oír aquel sonido metálico.

De igual manera, al deslizar los tirantes, desabrochó el sostén de la chica. Oyó como ella soltaba un jadeo de sorpresa, pero no le tomó importancia. Dejó que Hinata abriera al fin su camisa y que ella le diera un beso más en los labios.  
Sasuke fue descendiendo las prendas de la chica a través de los delgados brazos hasta arremangarlo por la cintura.

Separó a la chica un poco y, apreciando en primera fila los jugosos senos de la chica, los pezones rosados estaban coronado por un par de pezones duros. Seguramente, creyó, que ella ya estaba excitándose de la misma forma que él— Tus senos son mis dulces favoritos… —Murmuró, tomando ambos entre sus manos. Los amasó con suavidad entre ellas, sintiendo mejor su textura y peso, jugando con sus pulgares con los pezones.

Inconscientemente se relamió los labios. Sin esperar mucho, acercó sus labios a uno de ellos y con su lengua repasó la dura piel, succionándolo una vez hasta escucharla gemir dulcemente por él.  
Hinata apretó sus ojos, los dedos de sus manos se aferraron a él. Sintiéndose expuesta y avergonzaba, ella no iba a negar lo excitada que se encontraba. Ansiosa de saber lo que pasará a continuación, de lo que él hará porque hoy lo encontraba diferente a días anteriores.

Las manos del hombre acariciaron los muslos femeninos, desde las rodillas hasta la base, haciendo que el ruedo del vestido se subiera por la cintura estrecha y dejar expuesto las finas bragas de encaje blanco; a juego con el sostén.  
Sin pudor alguno, amasó el redondo trasero como lo hizo con los pechos de la ojiblanca; balanceando una y otra vez sus caderas contra las de él, haciendo que su vulva chocara y se restregara contra su dura erección— ¿Lo sientes, Hinata…? —Murmuró a ronca voz, mirándole hacia los ojos y notando la excitación latente en ellos. La Hyuuga asintió tímidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.  
Sasuke estiró su cuello hasta que sus labios volvieron atrapar los femeninos en un beso lento, permitiendo que su boca conociera mejor la ajena mientras que, sus manos volvían a balancear sus caderas contra las de ella.

Sin esperar más, él aplicó fuerza en sus piernas y brazos. Con cuidado, se levantó del sillón y a paso torpe caminó hacia su habitación. Hinata aferró sus piernas sobre las caderas masculinas y el cuello, sonriendo cuando él lo hizo y aceptando de nuevo su beso. La pena, la vergüenza, los nervios junto al miedo, desaparecieron en ella en ese instante.  
Por primera vez, desde que lo conocía y tenía intimidad con él, se sentía cómoda. No como algo sexual, sino como un ser humano que se entregaba a otro ser humano. Sentía a Sasuke diferente, pero no sabía qué era… _¿será acaso que lo extrañó después de no haberlo visto por más de tres semanas?_

¿Importaba ahora siquiera?  
Ella y él dejaron de pensar. Los tragos amargos de los días pasados lo dejaron de lado y decidieron seguir a delante.  
El pelinegro posó a la chica sobre la cama con cuidado. Sin esperar, se arrodilló en el colchón y la miró desde arriba; notando lo preciosa que se veía la Hyuuga sobre su cama, en esos momentos. Al no sentirla forzada con él, tan natural, tan ella y quería conocer más. Mucho más, si se podía. ¿Cursi? Puede ser.  
Pero no iba a pensar en el después… sólo quería fundirse en ella y conocer a esta Hyuuga. No a la Hinata asustadiza que él mismo creo por su egoísmo.

Sasuke deslizó el vestido hacia abajo, dejando que saliera por los pies de la chica y que esta quedara sólo en bragas. Lanzó el mismo y el sostén, junto a su camisa hacia el suelo. Sus labios fueron hacia los pechos de ella, descendiendo poco a poco por el abdomen plano.  
Alzó la mirada hacia ella, observándola fijamente desde ese ángulo y, sonrió. Abrió levemente las piernas de la chica y sin aviso previo, lamió su intimidad por sobre las bragas.

Hinata respingó, la saliva del moreno humedeció la tela levemente, causándole que se mojara más. Impaciente por sentirlo más y más directo sobre ella. Sasuke sonrió cuando ella cerró los ojos, cubriéndolos con su antebrazo izquierdo. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, agarró el elástico de la ropa interior y se deshizo de ellas, dejando a la morena desnuda. Deliciosamente desnuda; apreciándola mejor en aquella luz de atardecer que se colaba por su ventana. El cual, le teñía su blanca piel de rosa y naranja.

El Uchiha buscó un punto de apoyo sobre la cama, y sin pensar llevó la mano de la chica hacia el botón y zipper del pantalón de mezclilla oscura.  
Sin necesidad de palabras, Hinata deslizó sus dedos por los mismos y comenzó a abrirlo. Observó el marcado bulto sobre los boxers negros del Uchiha. Alzó su tímida mirada hacia él, sonrojándose al oír cómo le decía que jalara el elástico.

La ojiperla tragó grueso, tiró de la ropa del moreno hacia abajo, su pene salió hacia ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo tan grande, duro y venoso; excitado y caliente por toda esa situación.  
El Uchiha tomó la mano derecha de la chica y lo guio hacia su hombría, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, indicándole que lo masturbara suavemente. Al ver que ella mordía su labio inferior, el moreno dejó un beso sobre sus labios, irguiéndose de nuevo para apreciar como la mujer frente a él le daba placer.

La mano libre de la chica se unió al jugueteo. Acarició los testículos del chico, logrando que gimiera roncamente. Hinata observó entre encantada y avergonzada cómo el Uchiha llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás por unos instantes.  
Sasuke hizo que la chica se recostara de nuevo sobre el colchón, sin decir más, tomó una de las piernas de la chica. Un camino de besos fue repartido por toda su piel, iniciando desde el frágil tobillo hasta pasar por la pantorrilla y yendo lentamente hasta el muslo de la chica.

La peliazul se sonrojó cuando vio que Sasuke miraba su intimidad. Sus puños se apretaron de repente, al igual que sus ojos, cuando la lengua de él comenzó a repartirle placer por toda su vagina. Su cuerpo dio un suave respingo cuando su clítoris fue lamido por el músculo bocal de él.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, dejando que sus labios se unieran a su lengua mientras saboreaba más y más de ella, sintiendo su ego subir cuando la notó húmeda y excitada por él. Con sus manos, hizo que las piernas de la chica subieran por sus hombros, empujándolas hasta atrás, abriéndolas y permitiendo que sus pies apuntaran hacia el cielo al dejar más expuesta su intimidad para él.  
Oyó un gemido de protesta de la Hyuuga, pero, éste incrementó a placer cuando su lengua la penetró una y otra vez; uniéndolo a un par de dedos. Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa ladina, subiendo por sus pechos al apartarse mientras la masturbaba con su mano— Sabes tan bien, Hinata…

La Hyuuga apretó sus manos en las sábanas de la cama, su espalda se arqueó cuando él encontró su punto 'G' y comenzaba a estimularla— Sasuke-kun… —Ella gritó cuando los dientes y lengua del moreno atraparon uno de sus pezones; tirando de él un segundo, soltándolo como si fuera un dulce hasta que su pecho rebotó deliciosamente. La mano libre del moreno acarició una pierna de la chica, liberándolas pero manteniéndolas abiertas; aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos contra su intimidad.

Oyó cuando la chica soltó un pequeño grito y arqueaba su espalda. La intimidad se hizo presente en su mano. Sasuke aumentó la rapidez y la fuerza al masturbarla pero, de un momento a otro se detuvo. Hinata suspiró con reproche, su orgasmo estaba cerca y él se lo había interrumpido.

El moreno se deslizo del resto de sus prendas, dejándolas sobre el suelo y sin esperar más, subió en la cama, arrodillándose frente a ella. Su diestra tomó su pene desde la base y comenzó a restregar el glande sobre sus labios, empapándolos. El aliento de él, cálido y agitado chocaba contra los labios de la ojiblanca. Hinata le miró sonrojada, Sasuke observó los ojos pálidos; besó sus labios unos instantes, apoyando su peso con una de sus manos y apegando sus frentes— Quiero entrar, Hinata… —Murmuró excitado.  
El moreno tragó saliva y miró de nuevo los ojos de la chica, captando el miedo en ellos por unos instantes. De forma cariñosa, extraña en él pero intentando infundirle seguridad, besó las mejillas de la chica hasta que sus labios llegaron a uno de los oídos. Sasuke olió el cabello de la chica mientras su glande repasaba la entrada de su intimida— No te haré daño… —Susurró.

Por instinto, la mujer le abrazó por el cuello, Sasuke lo tomó como una aceptación. Así que lentamente se abrió paso a Hinata. Su ronca voz y el gemido de la chica resonaron en la habitación, entrando en el oído del otro.  
Sasuke jadeó ante la estrecha cavidad, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, diciéndose mentalmente de que tenía que ir lento primero.

Hinata se sentía extraña. No sintió ardor, pero no sabía que hacer ahora, sentía que estaba perdiendo su virginidad por segunda ocasión, dejando de lado el dolor. Después de tanto tiempo sin sentir el calor de un hombre en su interior, no sabía cómo reaccionar.  
Pero, cuando notó que los vaivenes del chico iban suavemente, su cuerpo se relajó. Las manos de la chica repartieron caricias por la espalda del moreno, sintiendo cómo los músculos marcados de él se contraían una y otra vez a los movimientos.

La morena notó como su intimidad daba paso a paso a él, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la fricción constante.  
Sus gemidos iban en aumento, Sasuke la miraba cada vez que podía, deduciendo mediante sus reacciones si podía aumentar el ritmo o no. Movió sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, retirándose casi por completo pero ingresando lo más profundo que podía. Hinata le apretó ante esto, logrando que siseara con fuerza y suspirara— Maldita sea… quiero ir rápido…

La Hyuuga arqueó su espalda de nuevo, mirándole completamente excitada, cerró los ojos y gimió— Ha-hazlo… —Murmuró.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, divertido mientras se detenía un momento. Hizo que ella se recostara de lado y él, se acostó a sus espaldas, imitándola. Tomó una de las piernas femeninas para hacer que se abriera y sin esperar mucho, tomó la base de su miembro para volver a penetrarla, lento y con cuidado para no hacerle daño, pero hasta lo más profundo de ella.

El Uchiha sonrió amplio cuando vio cómo ella gemía y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando contra él. Sasuke se acercó a ella, su brazo izquierdo sostuvo la pierna de la mujer por debajo de la rodilla hasta hacer que esa mano tocara el vientre de la chica, teniendo más libertad— Gira tu cabeza, Hinata… —Susurró. Ella le obedeció. Sus labios buscaron tímidamente la boca de Sasuke.

Este por su parte, inició de nuevo el vaivén, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante con calma; sintiendo cada vez mejor el interior de la chica. La peliazul soltaba gemidos entre el beso. La mano del Uchiha acariciaba uno de sus pechos con dificultad hasta su vientre.

El ritmo aumentó poco a poco, el choque de caderas resonaba una y otra vez en la habitación. Hinata cerró los ojos al sentirle tan profundo. Sasuke golpeó una y otra vez su interior con su pene, la humedad de Hinata se escurría por sus piernas mientras que con un par de dedos jugaba con su clítoris en círculos— Sasuke-kun… yo… —Gimió la mujer a duras penas. Sasuke observó como ella jadeaba cada vez más. Sentía con su propio cuerpo como empezaba a respingar, a temblar sin parar ante las estocadas.

Él lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, dándole un pequeño sorbo, atrapándolo con los dientes antes de susurrar— ¿Ya te quieres correr…? —Preguntó divertido, palmeando su clítoris; oyéndole gritar desesperada ante la excitación momentánea.  
Ella asintió despacio, su mano derecha apretó las sábanas, mientras que la izquierda fue hacia la nuca del chico y apretó excitada los cabellos; aferrándose a él al sentir que su orgasmo venía con fuerza. Sasuke volvió a morder su oreja, desde el lóbulo hasta el cartílago mientras movía más y más las caderas. La madera de la cama resonó con fuerza por el movimiento, chocando contra la pared y el mismo suelo— Córrete, preciosa… córrete con fuerza… —Susurró excitado.

Su mano dejó un momento el clítoris, apretó su palma contra su vientre mientras su verga entraba cada vez más profundo. Sasuke hizo presión en el abdomen de la chica para hacer que el punto más sensible de ella chocara, rozara y se estimulara contra su glande. Hinata no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza. El Uchiha gruñía excitado contra su oído mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

Hinata arqueó su espalda como pudo, Sasuke se "clavó" más en ella y dejó que todo su semen la llenase por dentro. La chica se estremeció varias veces, sintiendo su cuerpo más sensible que antes. Los pechos de ambos subían y bajaban con cansancio, agitados por la actividad recién hecha. El moreno liberó la pierna de la Hyuuga del agarre, más sin embargo, rodeó su cintura; mordiendo su hombro después hasta dejarlo rojo.

La peliazul no protestó, pese al pequeño dolor que le dejó, su zurda fue hacia a la ajena y entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo en esa tarde. El agitado respirar del chico se fue calmando, el silencio se volvió cómodo para ambos.  
Él dejó besos por su cuello, dejando caricias por el estómago de la chica mientras acariciaba su intimidad, notando un poco de su semen en ella— Me temo que no voy a soltarte hoy, Hyuuga… —Murmuró roncamente. Movió sus caderas contra ella, sorprendiéndola con lo rápido que su erección se recuperó.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun…? —El pelinegro tomó la mandíbula de la chica con su mano, acercándose para besarle. La peliazul cerró sus ojos de nuevo, correspondió a su beso mientras él repartía caricias por su cuerpo; sabiendo ahora a qué se refería… y no sabía si quería que frenarlo o no.

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 06.**

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Hola, ¿Qué tal?! C: *corazón rosa*.

Siento que el capi quedó… raro xD No sé, juzguen ustedes c; Según yo, el lemon iba a tardar un poco más, peeeerooo, mi mente pervertida no aguantó y triunfó el porno al final TuT

En fin, espero les haya gustado. Los motivos de mi reciente ausencia están en la nota del capi veinte de Only One –nótese que le da flojera escribir(¿?)- Son las 6:00 a.m. por lo tanto, quiero ir a dormir y no sé qué decir ahora XDD Perdonen las faltas de ortografía o los errores que hayan. Pero no quería dejarles sin conti ;;

Muchas gracias por sus reviewa a: **simazame** , Mikashimota Z, **Maleania Uzumaki Uchiha** , Bugs Bonny, **hime – 23** , fran . sanchez **, nashita hime** , Soo Hyun Yuki, **Hina-chan** , himepeti, **evilangelux** , Srta. Perseidas, **Nana,** Kary . Landero . 3, **Ero-chama** , Megane Michiru-chan, **Yumaika Higurashi** , Akari-hime, **Cintii** , Angel O (te extraño ;; ), **Vee-ver** , XukiUchiha, **Karin . blue** , Erimibe 34, **Ligie** y a chanahira.

En serio, muchísmas gracias a todos y a todas por comentar el fic, me anima mucho sus palabras. Sobre todo por que les gustó el capi anterior por el GaaHina 7v7 Me alegró mucho que les haya hecho feliz especialmente a las fans de esta pareja. ¡Muchas gracias por el ánimo! *corazón*. Sus dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Por ahora no les diré spoilers. *Risa malvada* ¡Nos vemos! C;

 **Aika-chan.**


	7. Lágrimas

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿Gaara?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo, tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. También leve OoC en algunos personajes(¿?). Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Lágrimas.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Sasuke sostuvo la cadera femenina con fuerza, apretándola un poco con ambas manos y haciendo que Hinata se sentara de lleno en su rostro.  
Las mejillas de la chica rayaban el color rojizo debido a la vergüenza que le embargaba en aquel momento mientras elevaba su cabeza al techo y soltaba un jadeo.

Ella, mientras arañaba levemente el abdomen del chico, no podía creer que después de tanta insistencia había terminado por acceder en dejar que le practicara un oral de… aquella manera.  
Ante sus ojos blancos, el pene erguido, largo y duro, siendo complacido por la propia mano de su dueño, relucía en todo su esplendor mientras que sus labios no dejaban en paz su sensible e hinchado clítoris.

De repente, el Uchiha abrió más su boca y con la ayuda de su húmeda lengua, lamió toda la mojada intimidad de la mujer, pasando la punta desde su clítoris hasta la entrada de la misma.  
Hinata se estremeció sobre él, su cuerpo dio un leve respingo mientras que en su columna le atravesaba de forma estimulante una sensación eléctrica; desde su intimidad hasta la cabeza; provocando que su piel se erizara como gallina.

Pequeños ruidos de succión y besos tronados se hicieron notar tan pronto cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos. La Hyuuga encorvó su espalda hacia adelante y ladeó su cabeza al apreciar la manera en que el pene de él era estimulado. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su labio inferior fue atrapado contra sus dientes filosos.

Con una de sus manos, Sasuke amasó un glúteo de la Hyuuga como si fuese una especie de juguete suave. Estrujó la piel y los músculos con ganas hasta que de alguna manera, su mano se alejó y acercó de manera fugaz en forma de nalgada hasta dejar su dermis roja e irritada.

Hinata gimió levemente, dejando su cabeza irse hacia atrás sin pensar. Su mirar se fijó en el techo blanco, su vista estaba tornándose nublosa de placer, cayendo en cuenta cuan experto era ese chico con la boca.  
Sasuke propinó una nueva nalgada, haciendo que de forma fugaz su lengua se adentrara en su vagina para penetrarla.

Por instinto, la chica movió sus caderas contra aquel músculo bucal, auto complaciéndose más de lo que él hacía en ella cuando en su columna se propagó una sensación placentera. Él, gruñó roncamente, provocando que todo en ella vibrara de manera excitante. Hinata jadeó de nueva cuenta, perlas de sudor adornaron su piel mientras que la respiración se tornaba cada vez más dificultosa.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirar blanco bajó hacia el miembro viril del muchacho, apreciando el color rojizo que había adoptado la punta y como ésta se manchaba con pequeñas gotas de presemen que comenzaban a deslizar hacia la mano del Uchiha.  
Sintiéndose un poco más valiente, estiró su brazo derecho hacia adelante y con su diestra tomó el miembro del chico, iniciando a estimularle de forma tímida, lenta y tortuosa; provocando un gemido de sorpresa a él.

Sasuke respondió ante eso con una nueva succión en su clítoris, haciéndole estremecer y gritar de sorpresa— _Muévela más rápido, Hinata…_ —Murmuró roncamente, apenas apartando su rostro de ella unos segundos para regresar a lamerle por completo, mordiendo enseguida las partes internas de los muslos femeninos.

La chica sin chistar obedeció. Con su dedo pulgar repasó cada piel venosa del hombre hasta llegar a la punta y poder acariciar el pequeño orificio que lo coronaba. Sintió que debajo de ella, él se estremeció al sentir que su sensible glande era estimulado. Movió de nueva cuenta su mano con un poco más de rapidez, a su vez que Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua contra su clítoris y entrada.

El cuerpo de la chica respingó, llevando su torso hacia adelante y recargando su peso contra su mano libre— _Sa-Sasuke-kun… No tan rudo… Por-por favor…_ —Rogó la chica con voz queda y tímida. El moreno no obedeció, hizo presión de nuevo contra su cadera y comenzó a mover con más fuerza su lengua y labios, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado por momentos; los sonidos obscenos minaron la habitación, dejando que ella gritara mientras su intimidad soltaba más humedad para él.

Un par de nuevas nalgadas fueron propinadas en ambos glúteos, haciendo que la piel de ella ardiera por el rojizo color que adquirieron.  
La excitación y la libido de la chica subieron con creces, sus pechos se pusieron más sensibles y duros. La sensación de querer tener algo en su boca le embargó de lleno, sus ojos se fijaron nuevamente en el miembro de Sasuke y sin querer pensar más, bajó su rostro hacia él, descendiendo un poco más a como se lo permitía su cuerpo para lamer los testículos, chupándolos glotonamente mientras que su mano aumentaba más y más el ritmo contra su polla.

— _Hinata…_ —Gruñó Sasuke, estremeciéndose al sentir sus sensibles testículos ser estimulados por aquella boquita que le gustaba besar y morder, mientras que, su pene era atendido de la manera que más le gustaba. Sin pensar, apartó un poco más su boca de ella y acercó dos dedos de su diestra hacia su boca para humedecerlos con su saliva. La penetró en su entrada vaginal con los mismos y comenzó a mover su mano de forma rápida. Hinata volvió a gemir, haciendo que él sonriera satisfecho por aquello.

La chica siseó de forma sonora, excitada y sintiéndose más caliente al principio. Pese a su sonrojo cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios para dar paso al suave glande y duro pene. Su lengua fue resbalando por todo el largo, después su cabeza comenzó a bajar de arriba hacia abajo. Sus labios hicieron ruidos de succión, provocando una suave vibración que estremeció al chico.

Con su diestra, el Uchiha repasó de forma lenta la pálida espalda femenina, desde el trasero hasta llegar por una parte de los omoplatos. Sintió bajo su tacto como la piel de la peliazul se erizaba de forma inesperada, al igual que lo acompañaban de unos suaves respingos de su columna baja. Él atrapó el clítoris de la chica y le dio una fuerte succión: larga y sonora hasta que, al soltarlo, notó el color rojizo que había adoptado— _Mierda…_ —Susurró, lamiendo sus labios— _Tengo tantas ganas de follarte duro… muy duro, Hinata…_

La cabeza de ella se movió de arriba hacia abajo una vez más, haciendo algo de presión a propósito con sus labios contra el rojizo glande; resonándole y provocándole un suspiro al chico— _Ha-hazlo…_ —Murmuró.  
Sasuke retiró sus dedos del interior femenino y le ayudó a incorporarse cuando ella abrió más las piernas y se acomodaba sobre la cama hasta sentarse.

El Uchiha se incorporó poco a poco hasta colocarse de pie a un lado de la cama.  
Ahí, parado frente a ella, apreció lo preciosa que se veía toda sonrojada, sudada y agitada por la clara excitación en su cuerpo. Sus manos se posaron en los muslos de la chica y los empujó, moviéndolos para que girara su cabeza— _Ponte a cuatro, la cabeza pegada al colchón…_ —Murmuró de forma ronca, estimulando su polla con una de sus manos mientras veía cómo la Hyuuga dejaba que su redondo trasero luciera apetecible ante él.

Hinata acomodó sus manos a los costados de su cara mientras que sus codos seguían esa misma línea hasta dejar apoyados sus antebrazos sobre el colchón. A sus espaldas, vio cómo el chico se paraba sobre la cama, masturbándose para mantener su erección mientras una de sus manos tomaba sus caderas.  
El moreno flexionó sus rodillas mientras que con ayuda de su diestra repasaba el glande sobre la húmeda entrada. Sonriendo de lado, miró como ella cerraba sus ojos y, lentamente deslizó su miembro en su interior hasta llenarla por completo.

La humedad bañó su hombría, haciendo que su acceso fuera más fácil y placentero para ambos. Sus ojos se cerraron un segundo, soltando un bajo suspiro mientras le oía ronronear cual gatito cuando cada centímetro de él entró en su interior— _Delicia…_ —Susurró.  
Hinata cerró sus piernas, logrando así que sus paredes se estrecharan y apretaran de mejor forma a Sasuke. Él, posó sus pies a los costados de las pantorrillas de la chica, abriendo sus propias piernas para comenzar a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante.

Su torso fue hacia adelante, apegando un poco su pecho contra la espalda contraria. Sus labios se encontraron con la blanca piel de la chica, llena de marcas violetas debido a los encuentras anteriores que tuvieron hace unas horas para morderle de nuevo. Repasando su húmeda lengua sobre las mismas para refrescar la piel, haciendo que Hinata suspirara.

Con el pasar del tiempo, las sensaciones complacidas iban propagándose por el cuerpo entero de ambos, provocándoles vibraciones; que Sasuke gruñera y gimiera palabras mal sonantes mientras que Hinata se humedecía más, mordía la almohada bajo ella y arañara la tela de las sábanas.  
Los testículos del chico fueron chocando una y otra vez contra el clítoris de ella al balancearse por el ritmo que había adoptado, aumentando la estimulación mientras que la surda masculina se aferraban a la cintura de ella y la otra mano libre se apoyaba en el colchón— _Sasuke-kun…_ —Susurró la chica, gritando de pronto cuando él tocó su punto 'G' con su glande.

El moreno sonrió ante esto, sus labios fueron hacia la oreja ajena y mordió su cartílago suavemente; aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas— _¿Te gusta cuando te follan así…?_ —Murmuró roca y excitadamente. Hinata tragó fuerte, sus ojos se apretaron más. Al no obtener respuesta, Sasuke mordió el hombro de la chica y volvió a decir: — _¿Puedes sentirlo…?_ —Cuestionó, bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas a algo más lento y torturante; causando que Hinata sintiera más y más en todo su esplendor el largo del chico al entrar y salir de su intimidar; mientras él, le abrazaba de la cintura y mordía su hombro izquierdo.

Las embestidas de él aumentaron a medida que golpes secos, sonoros, piel contra piel hicieron que más de los fluidos de la excitación de la chica cayeran hacia la cama. Hinata mordió su labio inferior, Sasuke le dio una sonora nalgada y bajó de forma fugaz uno de sus pies hacia el suelo alfombrado de su habitación; manteniendo su otra pierna flexionada sobre el colchón. Sus manos tomaron con fuerza las caderas femeninas y comenzó a moverlas sin piedad de atrás hacia adelante; deseando que la intimidad de Hinata se comiera más y más su polla.

Contra sus manos, los glúteos de ella fueron estrujados uno y otra vez, Hinata arqueó su espalda sin pensar, alzando su torso y cabeza al apoyar las manos en la superficie blanca de la cama de Sasuke.  
Él, al ver que gemía excitada, con la cabeza hacia atrás, no pudo evitar juntar el cabello azul en una coleta de cabello con su mano derecha y sin piedad o razonamiento claro alguno, comenzó a follarla de forma rápida y dura: Una y otra y otra vez hasta que su glande iba golpeando la entrada del útero femenino y las marcas de sus manos se marcaban en un ligero violeta sobre la piel de las caderas femeninas.

La chica gimió de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al igual que sus manos contra las sábanas negras. Sus senos fueron rebotando una y otra vez debido a los fuertes embistes. En su vientre, el nudo de la excitación quería liberarse, el roce en su intimidad era fuerte e insoportable para ella; ocasionando que su cuerpo fuera temblando— _¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

Al escucharla, él aumentó la fuerza un par de veces, parándose en seco para propinar tres embestidas duras, secas y rápidas hasta en lo más profundo de la Hyuuga. El moreno gruñó cuando su pene fue apretado, su semen no pudo ser más retenido y sin pensar, se corrió en su interior en chorros hasta llenarle.

Los cuerpos de ambos temblaron, el sudor les empapó de forma desmesurada. Sasuke se sintió un tanto débil, pero satisfecho por volver hacerlo con la peliazul.  
Con el pasar de algunos segundos, su diestra soltó el cabello de la ojiperla y con su mano zurda empujó hacia adelante las caderas de ella hasta hacer que su pene saliera lentamente de su interior y callera agotado entre sus piernas.  
Oyó que ella volvió a ronronear debido a la última fricción entre ellos, causándole una leve sonrisa ladina— _Pareces una gata cuando haces eso…_ —Murmuró.

Lenta y perezosamente, los dos no tardaron en incorporarse sobre la cama hasta quedar recostados uno frente a otro. Ambos, se dedicaron a apreciar las facciones del contrario, calmando sus respiraciones de forma tranquila, sin prisa.  
Por otro lado, la luz del farol de la calle apenas y se colaba por las cortinas del apartamento de Sasuke. Él apreció el color perla de los ojos de la Hyuuga, la cual, intentaba no caer dormida de nuevo.  
El moreno llevó su diestra hacia la frente de la chica y lentamente deslizó sus cabellos hacia un costado para despejarle la frente. La peliazul alzó su mano hacia la muñeca ajena e intentó apartar la misma pero, de forma débil ya que no le quedaban energías por el día de hoy— _Por-Por favor… ya no más…_ —Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios del Uchiha, observando atentamente cómo ella se acomodaba en la cama para darle la espalda.

La Hyuuga cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a irse a los brazos de Morfeo pero, al sentir que su cintura era aprisionada por él –de nuevo-, sus manos se posaron sobre la ajena y giró levemente su rostro para observarlo mejor.  
Sasuke dejó un beso suave en su brazo y se acurrucó contra la espalda de la chica— _Nadie dijo que íbamos a hacer más, Hyuuga…_ —Murmuró a duras penas. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar al igual que sus músculos adoloridos— _Mañana tengo que llevarte a tu casa para que te bañes y te cambies…_

Hinata dijo un pequeño monosílabo. El sueño de él se le contagió sin querer mientras una de sus manos se elevaba hacia su boca para cubrirla.  
La chica tocó el hombro masculino y lo sacudió levemente— Sasuke-san… tenemos que irnos… —Susurró la chica al intentar despertar al chico.

El moreno movió sus parpados mientras fruncía el ceño molesto. La peliazul intentó despertarle de nuevo, logrando que él volviera a murmurar.  
Ella soltó una pequeña risa, susurrando un: _"Qué lindo"._ La mujer sacudió al nuevamente, acercándose sus labios hacia su oído derecho— Vamos, Sasuke-san… No podemos quedarnos en la biblioteca todo el día… —De forma tranquila, Hinata acarició los cabellos del chico, peinando sus hebras negras con sus dedos; sintiendo su suave textura.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido, colocando su cuerpo un poco duro antes de soltar un bostezo y estirar sus brazos hacia adelante— ¿Qué rayos quieres…? —Su voz salió de forma gutural. Sin pensar, su mano se empuñó y la frotó contra su ojo derecho para poder abrirlo por completo— ¿Qué hora es?

La Hyuuga bajó la mirada hacia el reloj de su muñeca para verificar la hora— Van a dar las cuatro veinticinco… —Miró de nuevo al chico y, sin decirle nada, le ayudó de forma voluntaria a reunir sus pertenencias de la asesoría de francés para ponerlas dentro de la mochila oscura del Uchiha— Te quedaste dormido cuando estaba explicándote un tema…

Aun con la vista adormilada, el moreno miró la tenue sonrisa de la chica que tenía en los labios mientras ella cerraba el cierre de su mochila.  
Supuso que todo el hecho anterior no fue más que una fantasía que su cabeza había recreado. Una muy bien hecha y deliciosa, sin dudas. Pero, al caer en cuenta en esto, no sabía si enojarse al notar por fin cuánto deseaba a esa mujer o por la incómoda erección que tenía y que, por obvias razones, sería difícil de esconder y explicar.

—Vamos… —El moreno tomó su mochila, colocándola sobre su hombro derecho y levantándose de su asiento— Te llevaré a casa.

—Pe-pero… no es necesario… —Exclamó la chica. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se limitó a tomarle la mano en silencio; no queriendo más discutir sobre el tema y dejando en claro que la llevaría.  
Hinata siguió al chico con la mirada gacha y tímida mientras atravesaban los pasillos de la universidad.

Algunas miradas curiosas se fijaban en ellos dos, más que nada, al agarre que mantenían sus manos. ¿Y cómo no?, pensó la mujer.  
La chica rara y gorda de ojos blancos estaba sosteniendo la mano de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Algunas personas le restaban importancia, otros, se preguntaban el porqué de ello.  
Hinata se sentía intimidada al estar bajo esas miradas, tiró un poco de su brazo para que Sasuke la soltara pero esto fue en vano. Él la tomó con un poco más de firmeza y caminó junto a ella hacia el estacionamiento.

A lo lejos, a unos escasos metros, el Jaguar negro del Uchiha relució. Él quitó los seguros del auto y le abrió la puerta a la chica para que entrara y tomara asiento. Hinata le miró por unos cortos segundos pero, sintiéndose agotada, cansada debido al estrés del día que tuvo que enfrentar con Temari y Sasuke, accedió a obedecerle; no sin antes soltar un suspiro pesado.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta del copiloto y se dirigió a rodear su carro para ingresar en él. De un movimiento rápido dejó su mochila en la parte de atrás de su asiento y encendió el motor—. No es necesario que me lleves… —Susurró la nerviosa chica.

Sasuke miró con atención a los espejos retrovisores mientras echaba reversa lentamente—. Lo sé, pero quería llevarte… —Giró el volante hacia el lado derecho una vez que estuvo libre y avanzó hacia adelante—. Ya es tarde para que regreses tú sola.

Hinata apretujó su mochila contra su pecho, mirando hacia sus piernas—. Aun así-…

—Hinata… —El pelinegro la interrumpió, mirándole de reojo—. Si quiero, te llevaré. Si quiero, pasaré el día contigo. —Ella tragó un poco de saliva—. No discutas, sólo déjate llevar.

Los labios de la chica se apretaron, mordiendo el inferior con la ayuda de sus colmillos.  
El auto avanzó unos metros, Hinata sentía que sus nervios hacían temblar su cuerpo como gelatina. La actitud de Sasuke la tenían confundida. ¿Qué pasó con aquel chico oscuro y duro que siempre le hacía pasar un martirio?

No es como si quisiera quejarse. Pero desde que lo vio, él no ha hecho intentos de besarle, tener contacto físico o algo parecido. Simplemente guardaba distancia entre ellos pero seguía con su actitud demandante y posesiva.

Los minutos pasaron, la música en el auto de Sasuke mantenía un poco tranquilo el ambiente. O al menos hacía que la mente de los dos se distrajera en sus propios mundos.  
El pelinegro seguía cuestionándose el porqué de ese sueño, aunque en su subconsciente lo tenía más que claro: Hinata Hyuuga era la mujer que le alborotaba todas sus hormonas y pensamientos últimamente. Ella, y no Temari.

Porque sí, en algún punto de su vida, Temari era la reina de su obsesión. Había deseado a esa chica al grado de quererla solo para él pese a que le había puesto los cuernos con Sai. Pero, tenía que reconocer que su orgullo era más fuerte que su posesividad primitiva.  
Para él, la rubia no era más que una cualquiera que sabía que le haría lo mismo a su actual novio lo que le había hecho a él.

Pero Hinata… ahora descubría poco a poco que ella era diferente a cualquier chica que haya conocido antes y por eso no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. No sabía cómo actuar con ella porque temía que pudiera alejarle de él. Si la forzaba a besarla, abrazarla, a estar con él en una manera tímida, toda comunicación con la Hyuuga se iría a la mierda y no era plan.

Pasado unos minutos, el edificio de la morena apareció frente a ellos. Sasuke ingresó al parking del lugar y estacionó su auto sin apagar el motor.  
La mujer volvió a morder su labio inferior mientras sus manos apretujaban la tela de la mochila entre sus brazos.  
Hinata levantó su mirada por unos segundos e hizo una reverencia que incomodó al muchacho—. Gracias por traerme… —Su voz salió demasiado queda que él casi no pudo escucharle.

La chica estiró su mano hacia la puerta para abrirla, meneándola un par de veces hasta poder tirar de ella y abrirla. Sasuke miró sus movimientos con atención. Sin pensarlo mucho, su mano derecha tomó la muñeca izquierda de la mujer para hacer que se detuviera antes de salir del auto—. Hinata… —Habló.

Ella giró su cabeza para fijar su vista en él; aunque, unos labios carnosos se estamparon suavemente contra los suyos. Sus ojos blancos se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa, pero, al sentir el beso suave del chico, ella no pudo evitar cerrar los mismos y corresponder su beso por igual.

Sasuke aferró delicadamente su mano izquierda sobre una de las mejillas de la chica mientras que sus labios se movían suavemente. La punta de su lengua rozaba de vez en cuando contra la boca de la chica pero sin llegar a ingresar. Sus dedos fueron enredándose en el largo cabello de la mujer mientras él ladeaba su cabeza para amoldarse mejor con ella.

Una de las manos de Hinata se aferró en el brazo del chico, su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse debido al tiempo que sus bocas estaban unidas e impedían que el aire hiciera su trabajo.  
Sasuke succionó suavemente el labio inferior ajeno, seguidamente, mordió el labio inferior y tiró del labio de la chica. Hinata abrió su boca y atrapó el labio inferior del chico en un pequeño beso antes de entreabrir sus ojos.

La mirada de ambos chocó entre sí mientras sus agitados corazones liberaban jadeos suaves en el auto. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la chica con el pulgar, acercándose a darle un beso fugaz de nuevo.  
Hinata se separó de él un instante, apretó sus labios y los saboreó unos cuantos segundos—. Nos vemos después… —Susurró tranquila.

Sasuke miró como la mujer tomaba su mochila y salía de su auto como si quisiera huir de él.  
Con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, él apoyó su brazo sobre la puerta a su costado y acarició su labio con el pulgar, sintiendo el hormigueo de aquel beso que se dieron ambos; mirando cómo la chica se dirigía hacia las escaleras que la llevarían a casa.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Él llevaba parte del día esperando a escondidas en aquel edificio a que la chica de pelo azul oscuro llegara.  
Hubo un punto en el que pensó tirar la toalla y regresar hacía de dónde él había salido pero, al recordar el motivo que lo hizo llegar hasta ese punto, le hicieron desistir de esa idea y se mantenía ahí: sentado sobre el suelo detrás de un mueble grueso que por alguna razón estaba en el pasillo del edificio.

A unos metros, el motor de un carro le llamó la atención, aferró su sudadera gris sobre su cabeza para ocultar su cara y asomó su mirada para ver quién era el que llegaba.  
Al ver aquel Jaguar lujoso aparcado le hizo gruñir, pensando en qué seguramente era algún residente del edificio. Pero, al ver que de una de las puertas la chica a la que estaba deseando ver salía del carro, le hizo mantener sus ojos aguamarina sobre él. _¿Qué hacía Hinata en ese auto?_ Se preguntó Sabaku No Gaara. Su entrecejo se frunció. Una punzada en el corazón le hizo pensar que ella no podía tener dichoso auto lujoso, así que, un conocido podría ser. ¿Pero quién?

Al ver que la chica tardaba en bajar, manteniendo una de sus piernas afuera junto con la puerta abierta, le dieron a entender que algo pasaba dentro de ese auto.  
Con el pasar de los minutos, vio cómo la chica salía con prisa de ahí para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.  
Gaara notó cómo el auto se quedó unos cuantos segundos pero después, comenzó a retroceder y avanzar hacia la salida del lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo, una punzada de celos invadió al pelirrojo. _¿Será que Hinata ya estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Ya lo había olvidado?  
_ Él negó con su cabeza, intentando dispersar la rabia para poder calmarse.

Los pasos por sobre la escalera se escucharon, el suspiro cansado de Hinata se hizo escuchar mientras distraídamente sacaba las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.  
La ojiperla se aproximó a la puerta de su departamento e ingresó la llave para entrar a su casa.  
El pelirrojo sin dudar, comenzó a seguirla en silencio. Cuando la entrada estaba por cerrarse, él estiró uno de sus brazos para poder detenerla.

Al no oír el ruido de su puerta a sus espaldas, la muchacha giró sobre sus talones. Ella jadeó sorprendida al ver la figura de un hombre desconocido entrando a su casa mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Ella negó un par de veces con su cabeza e insegura, comenzó a retroceder—. ¿Qui-quién es usted?

El pelirrojo estiró sin decir palabra alguna uno de sus brazos para tomar el de la chica y acercarla hacia él. El enojo aún estaba palpable en él, sobre todo al ver que tenía los labios rojos; señal de un beso que habrá compartido la chica con alguien.

La chica tembló al sentir la fuerza con la que era sujeta, sus ojos se cerraron con miedo, regañándose internamente por ser tan tonta en no cerrar la puerta rápidamente como de costumbre.  
El chico frente a ella, aferró su agarre sobre la cintura pequeña e hizo que con fuerza los pechos de la chica se apretujaran contra su torso. Hinata gimió de miedo, él observó detalladamente su rostro temeroso unos segundos antes de susurrar—. ¿Así de fácil me olvidaste con otro?

Al oír el tono grave, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Elevó su vista hasta que se fijó en los intensos y claramente enojados ojos verdes agua de su ex novio.  
Hinata, sintió que de repente sus piernas comenzaron a temblar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...? —Su voz salió queda y temerosa.

Gaara la observó con fijeza unos instantes antes de retirarse la capucha de su sudadera—. ¿Tiene algo de malo querer ver a la chica que amo?

La voz grave del chico casi le hace erizar la piel. Gaara elevó una de sus manos hacia los labios ajenos y con el pulgar para limpiarlos; como si con eso quitase alguna suciedad indeseable.  
En su mente, seguía incrédulo al caer en cuenta que Hinata no lo extrañaba como él a ella. Estaba bastante sorprendido por su actitud pero, _¿no eso era lo que ella quería cuando terminaron? ¿Su libertad y no volver a verlo otra vez?_

La sola idea de pensar que alguien más que no sea él le estaba poniendo las manos encima a ella, le hacían enfurecer.  
Los celos del pelirrojo le hicieron bajar sus labios contra los de ella en un impulso; amoldándose contra la chica de forma ruda pero sin llegar al daño.

La muchacha se quedó estática unos segundos pero, ante el demandante beso, comenzó a responderle para poder respirar entre espacios. Sus manos fueron hacia el pecho de él para empujarlo pero, la fuerza que tenía el chico contra su cintura era más que palpable, puesto a que Gaara seguía en la misma posición.

La mano que sostenía la cintura de la chica descendió hacia uno de sus glúteos para apretujarlo. Hinata se estremeció un poco al sentir el toque del pelirrojo. Ella comenzó a jadear y a aplicar más fuerza hasta separarse de él para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la clínica. —Preguntó claramente molesta.

Gaara le miró con fijeza mientras relamía sus labios, sintiendo su respiración agitada al igual que el de ella.  
Hinata soltó un suspiro pesado y apoyó su espalda en la pared más cercana mientras que su mano derecha iba hacia su corazón acelerado. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, colocando su antebrazo sobre el muro y acorralándola mientras la miraba con intensidad—. Eso mismo quiero saber. ¿Quién es el sujeto con el que estabas en ese auto?

Hinata tragó pesado al oírle, desvió nerviosa su mirada hacia algún punto de la casa. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante esto, así que sin dudar le tomó del mentón para obligar a que le viera.  
La peliazul le miró por unos segundos, agitando su cabeza para zafarse del agarre en su mentón—. No-no es algo que te incumba…

Gaara apretó sus dientes con fuerza al escucharle. Una punzada le llegó al corazón, poniéndolo más pesado—. ¿No me incumbe? —Preguntó irónico e irritado—. ¿Crees que no me incumbe cuando veo que la mujer que me gusta baja de un auto después de besarse con un sujeto que no soy yo? ¿Crees que no me incumbe después de haberme escapado de esa estúpida clínica para venir a verte? —Una de sus manos se empuñaron y golpearon la pared frente a él. Hinata gritó asustada, encogiéndose entre los brazos del pelirrojo—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con 'mí Hinata'?

Al oír su pregunta, la ojiperla frunció el ceño y lo alejó de ella otra vez—. Esa Hinata murió el día que hiciste que perdiera a nuestro hijo. —La mujer tragó saliva de nuevo, dejándole sin palabras al recordarle una dura realidad.  
La chica separó su espalda de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala para alejarse de él—. ¿Por qué me reclamas si quiero salir con alguien más? No somos nada. No seremos nada. Y lo sabes.

El ojiverde caminó unos pasos hasta acercarse a ella, dispuesto a tomarle del brazo pero la morena se lo impidió al dar un paso atrás—. ¡Lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Lo sé perfectamente! —Exclamó enojado—. Pero no puedes culparme por sentirme jodidamente celoso. —Hinata vio cómo Gaara frotaba sus cabellos rojos frustradamente antes de ver que se sentara en el sofá—. Vine hasta aquí con la idea de aclarar lo ocurrido con esa llamada, verte y saber de ti pero no me esperaba enterarme de que ya hay alguien más en tu vida. —Gaara fijó su vista en ella, notando cómo la vergüenza le embargaba el cuerpo.  
Él encorvó su espalda, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas para recargar la cabeza entre las manos.

Hinata frotó suavemente su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior.  
Armándose con un poco de valentía, soltó un suspiro pesado y se arrodillo frente a él.  
Si bien no estaba preparada para enfrentar al pelirrojo con lo sucedido días atrás, era claro que tenía que hacerlo alguna vez en su vida. La Hyuuga apartó las manos del Sabaku de su cara e hizo que la mirara—. Yo… sólo para aclarar, no salgo con alguien… No estoy preparada para una relación. Así que no tienes porqué ponerte así. —El Sabaku miró cómo ella mordía nerviosamente su labio. Sin pensar, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acercó a su rostro para besarlas cariñosamente. Ante esto, aunque incómoda, Hinata no lo apartó, así que continuó—. Y… sobre esa llamada… fue un error que no debió ocurrir. —Los pequeños mimos que él le daba a sus manos cesaron. Su intensa mirada se fijó a la blanca ajena y prestó su total y completa atención a ella—. Fue un descuido mío mientras hablaba contigo. Así que no tienes qué pensar que-…

—Mientes. —Aclaró, poniéndola nerviosa enseguida—. No puedes decir que fue un error tuyo cuando claramente escuché los gemidos de alguien más durante la llamada.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ampliamente. Hinata apartó sus manos de él y en el proceso, también su cuerpo al ponerse de pie frente al pelirrojo—. ¿Có-cómo dices…?

El Sabaku soltó un pesado suspiro mientras echaba hacia atrás su espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá blanco de la Hyuuga—. Escuché a lo último un hombre gruñir cuando te dije que quería correrme en ti. —Como de costumbre, la falta de tacto en su ex novio la hacía sonrojar de forma instantánea. Aunque esta vez, la vergüenza hizo que la chica se quedara paralizada—. Desde eso sospecho que hay alguien más en tu vida, pero hoy lo confirmé… —Gaara se colocó de pie, haciendo que su estatura intimidara a la pequeña mujer.  
Como un león cazando su presa, el chico la tomó de la cintura y la apegó nuevamente a su torso—. Dime, Hinata… ¿ese hombre te hace sentir mejor que lo que yo te hacía…? —Susurró de forma grave sin apartar su mirada mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Las manos de la chica fueron hacia el torso masculino a su vez que él descendía sus labios hacia el oído ajeno—. ¿Él te besa mejor, te hace sentir cosas que sólo hacías conmigo…? —La piel de la chica se erizó cuando él mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Él ya te enseñó cosas nuevas que yo no? ¿O es un fracaso total como hombre?

Los ojos de ambos volvieron a coincidir entre sí, él miró los labios de la chica una vez más antes de descender su cabeza hacia la de ella y comenzar a besarle de forma suave, cortos, dándole pequeños picos mientras los puños de la Hyuuga se apretaban en la tela de la sudadera gris—. Gaa… Gaara… —Dijo entre los besos, ladeando su cabeza para que dejara de besarle. A él le importó poco esto puesto aprovechó la apertura del cuello de la chica para repartir besos en su delicada piel—. Yo-yo no me he acostado con nadie… —Tragó grueso—. Así que no me ofendas… no soy una cualquiera…

El chico sonrió mientras descubría el hombro derecho femenino para continuar el recorrido de sus besos—. Sé que no lo eres, no quise insinuar eso… sólo no quiero que nadie más goce de las maravillas que sabes hacer… que 'yo' te enseñé hacer… —Murmuró ronco. Las mejillas de la fémina de sonrojaron al oírle.

El pelirrojo sostuvo la nuca de la chica con una mano y continuó con el beso anterior. Hinata se dejó llevar por él, permitiendo que los besos que extrañaba volvieran a estar sobre su piel mientras él repartía caricias en su espalda baja.

Los segundos fueron transcurriendo, los buenos y malos recuerdos que pasaron juntos recorrieron la mente de la chica mientras que sus brazos se aferraban al cuello masculino.  
Él la empezó a guiar hacia el sofá detrás de él, haciendo que Hinata caminara con torpeza. Cuando las pantorrillas de la peliazul tocaron la mullida superficie, ésta cayó hasta recostarse sobre ella mientras él hacía espacio entre las piernas para acomodarse.

Las manos del pelirrojo no tardaron en querer abrir la chamarra de Hinata para descubrir su sencilla blusa corta y el abdomen plano pálido. Sin pensar, descendió su boca hacia los pechos de la chica y dejó besos y mordidas simples sobre la piel y la ropa.

La mente de Hinata estaba comenzando a nublarse. Su piel y cuerpo se estremecía ante cada toque y sensación que creía perdida. Sus manos, como si tuvieran vida propia, empezaron a abrir la sudadera del chico, descubriendo que éste no portaba una camisa debajo. Sus manos fueron hacia la piel de él para acariciarlo, haciendo que Gaara gimiera contra su pecho derecho—. Hinata… —De forma impredecible, el rostro y el sonido de voz de Sasuke apareció en la mente de la Hyuuga, haciéndola respingar antes de separarse abruptamente del pelirrojo. Un pequeño grito estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, cosa que evitó al cubrirla con su mano. El Sabaku la miró confundido, arrodillándose sobre el sofá—. ¿Estás bien? —Preocupado, él la tomó del rostro para hacer que lo mirara, tratando de tranquilizarla al verla un poco asustada.

Hinata se removió, separándose un poco de él mientras su miraba se detenía a ver cada foto, pintura, dibujo o detalle de su casa, después, a él—. No… no puedo hacerlo… —Susurró—. Perdón, Gaara, pero no me siento cómoda… no… no estoy lista para hacerlo con nadie. Estoy muy confundida…

El pelirrojo se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón y la miró entre incrédulo y dolido por el rechazo—. ¿Confundida por qué o de qué?

Hinata tomó los extremos de su chamarra y las cerró para ocultar su anatomía de él, sintiéndose cohibida e insegura con su cuerpo y consigo misma—. No me siento cómoda. No quiero tener relaciones… Quiero que te vayas, por favor…

La cara del pelirrojo se contrajo al no comprender—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué te ocultas? No es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda…

Las rodillas de Hinata se encontraron contra su pecho, siendo rodeadas después por sus propios brazos. Ella, al oírle, negó un par de veces—. No lo vas a entender… —Sus manos cubrieron un poco su rostro. Gaara notó su frustración y tristeza, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba ya que no había visto a Hinata en ese estado antes—. No me siento cómoda conmigo misma desde el embarazo… siento que algo hace falta. Me siento fatal con mi cuerpo y no quiero que nadie me vea.

—Hinata… —Gaara soltó un suspiro, rascándose un poco los cabellos—. Pero si tú no estás-…

—¡Lo sé! —La chica tomó la capucha de su chamarra y cubrió con ella su cabeza, mostrando su lado más inseguro ante alguien como él—. Sé que no estoy gorda, sé que no estoy desnutrida o algo, sólo que… no me siento bien, no es algo que se quite de la noche a la mañana… es difícil para mí verme al espejo… no estoy preparada para que alguien me vea… —La voz de la mujer se fue empequeñeciendo poco a poco. El pelirrojo notó cómo el llanto llegó a la chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó en forma de consuelo.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre los cabellos azules y con ellas un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. Él prefirió guardar silencio, creyendo que era lo mejor para no alterarla.  
El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo de nuevo aquella pesadez que alguna vez tuvo cuando vio ante sus ojos cómo Hinata sufría en el hospital.  
La culpa le llegó de nuevo. Sintiéndose estúpido, imbécil por creer que podía llegar como si nada a la vida que la chica intentaba recrear y que nada malo pasaría—. Perdóname, Hinata… —Las manos de ella se aferraron a la ropa del chico, empapando un poco su pecho con sus lágrimas y llanto silencioso—. Sólo te estoy arruinando la vida…

Gaara frotó suavemente la espalda de la chica, permitiendo que con el pasar de los minutos ella se fuera tranquilizando. Después de un rato, intercambió unas palabras más con ella y optó por retirarse.  
El balde de agua fría le dio las respuestas que quería: Sí, la llamada que le dio un poco de esperanzas fue un error. Sí, también había alguien rondando en la vida de Hinata y sí… Ella no estaba tan bien como creía.

Por alguna razón, el Sabaku creyó que el asunto de la pérdida del hijo de ambos pudo haber sido superado, pero no. Ese recuerdo, hechos o como quisiera ser denominado era algo que se quedaría para siempre marcado en ellos.  
Además, de que hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido al estar en casa de la Hyuuga…

Ella tiene dibujos de la misma niña con la que él sueña.  
La única diferencia, es que él la soñaba a blanco y negro. Y Hinata le había puesto cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Así que eso le daba seguridad de que la peliazul también soñaba con el mismo bebé.

Durante el trayecto a la parada de autobuses más cercana, las risas de niños cerca le hicieron voltear; mirando como estos se encontraban felices y despreocupados mientras jugaban con total libertad. La nostalgia le puso incómodo, cayendo en cuenta de que si aquel suceso tan terrible no hubiese ocurrido, el bebé de los dos tendría algunos días de nacido.  
Hasta la fecha actual, Sabaku no Gaara no dejaba de sentirse mal, culpable, el peor patán del planeta tierra por haberle hecho daño de la forma en que lo hizo.

Para su desgracia, él dejó que sus problemas familiares y sus adicciones arruinaran el cariño que alguna vez obtuvo de Hinata.  
Porque sí, para él, ella ha sido la única mujer que ha amado en su vida.  
Gaara siempre fue un hombre que era imán de conflictos. Irrespetuoso, irresponsable, drogadicto, músico rebelde y amante de las peleas callejeras era la imagen que se había ganado a pulso en el pasado.

Ahora, aunque le cueste admitir, intentaba remediar, demasiado tarde a decir verdad, su desastrosa vida para recuperar un buen camino; y de ser posible, a lado de ella.

El sonido del camión aproximándose a él, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Él volvió a cubrir su llamativa cabellera con el gorro de su sudadera y sin decir palabra alguna, subió al vehículo para ir de regreso al lugar que le brindaba otra oportunidad.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

El ruido estrepitoso, el olor a alcohol y tabaco eran cosas que minaron el lugar en el que Sasuke Uchiha trabajaba.  
Bajándose del escenario con su actual banda, él vio como las luces de colores iluminaban el rostro y sonrisa de su padre: Fugaku Uchiha.

Este, al ver a su hijo menor que se acercaba hacia él, no pudo evitar palmear afectuosamente su espalda y abrazarlo desde el cuello; sacudiéndole unas tres veces antes de hablar—. ¡Qué gran noche! —Exclamó contento, alejándose de él para sacar unos sobres blancos desde el interior de su chamarra—. Aquí tienen su paga de esta semana, sigan así y llegarán lejos, muchachos.

Los jóvenes que miraban atentamente al mayor, asintieron sonrientes cuando éste partió para ir a otra área del bar. Sasuke, quien había tomado los sobres, entregó cada uno con sus respectivos dueños para después, caminar hacia dónde estaban sus pertenencias para irse de ahí.

Su amigo el peliblanco, Suigetsu Hozuki, confianzudamente lo abrazó por el cuello antes de hablarle—. ¿Tan rápido y ya te vas? ¿No quieres ir al bar de siempre?

El Uchiha retiró el brazo del chico, moviendo en círculos su propia nuca hasta hacerla crujir—. No, estoy cansado.

Sin poder evitarlo, el peliblanco rió y le dio un suave puñetazo al moreno en el brazo—. ¡Ah, vamos, Sasuke! No seas un malhumorado. —Volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello, pero esta vez, acercando sus cabezas para susurrarle—. ¿Irás a ver a esa chica? ¿Ya lograste algo con ella?

Ante la mención de Hinata, el Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y volvió a gruñir—. No, no lo creo. Seguramente está dormida. —El moreno colgó el estuche de su guitarra sobre su hombro derecho y miró al chico de reojo—. Y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

El Hozuki volvió a reír al escuchar lo último, divertido al notar lo claramente frustrado que estaba su amigo—. ¿Cómo qué no? Estás tan tenso que es difícil aguantarte. —Sasuke empuñó su mano y la lanzó con fuerza para darle un puñetazo al chico. Este actuó rápidamente gracias a sus reflejos y esquivó el golpe; volviendo a reír—. ¡Eh, tranquilo! Sigue pegado al plan y ella estará entre tus brazos pronto. —La sonrisa de tiburón relució frente al Uchiha, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos—. Todo lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar, Sasuke. —Dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos antes de girar sobre sus talones y estirar su mano en señal de despedida—. ¡Nos vemos! A ver cuándo me la presentas.

El pelinegro vio como el chico caminaba hacia su respectiva novia. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon un poco, suspiró pesadamente y se apegó a su plan de largarse de ahí. Miró distraídamente su reloj, eran casi las dos de la mañana, así que eso le dejaba más que en claro que no era buena idea ver a Hinata. Aunque, sincerándose consigo mismo, el día de hoy, no tenía ganas de dormir solo.

Mientras él hacía su recorrido hacia el estacionamiento de forma tranquila, sacó un cigarrillo y su encendedor de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Elevó el cilindro hasta sus labios y se detuvo un momento para encenderlo. El frío de la noche le llegó de lleno, haciéndole fijarse por unos instantes en su camino.

Al divisar el estacionamiento un tanto vacío, desactivó la alarma, abrió una de las puertas para poner su guitarra en el sofá y seguidamente de ingresar a tomar asiento.  
El humo del cigarro dejó sus pulmones a través de su nariz. Ingresó las llaves en el auto y, cuando iba a girarlas para encender el motor, unos nudillos tocaron el cristal de su ventana para llamar su atención.

A través del polarizado, el Uchiha vio a su hermano mayor. Chasqueando la lengua, bajó el cristal y lo observó con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Qué quieres?

Itachi arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió levemente—. Vaya forma de saludar. —Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó la conversación de What's App de grupo escolar—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto?

El moreno enfocó su mirada hacia la pantalla del aparato, divisando una foto de él con Hinata, tomados de las manos mientras caminaban en el pasillo de la universidad esa mañana—. ¿Qué hay con ello? —Cansado, volvió a llevar su cigarrillo a los labios para aspirarlo—. No es nada malo.

Itachi frunció un poco el ceño y chasqueó la lengua—. Lo sé, es obvio. Pero sé que tú no eres un hombre que sostiene las manos de las chicas y se exhibe delante de todo el mundo. —El mayor se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana del auto para ver mejor a su hermano—. Además, ¿qué tienes tú con Hinata? Ella no es para ti.

Enojado, Sasuke expulsó el humo de su cigarro en la cara de su hermano para hacer que se apartara de su puerta—. Lo que haga con ella o no, no es de tu incumbencia. No es como si ella te gustara o fuera tu amiga. No estoy haciendo algo malo. —Golpeó suavemente el cigarro a fuera del vehículo para hacer que cayeran las cenizas—. Y si me gusta, ¿qué? —Itachi observó la mirada retadora del menor—. Tú ni siquiera le haces caso aun sabiendo que tú le gustas.

El mayor Uchiha gruñó al escuchar esa verdad. Desde hace algún tiempo, él había notado que le gustaba a la Hyuuga, más sin embargo, también sabía que él no la veía de forma romántica. Más bien, creía que simplemente podrían ser amigos. Así que verla con su hermano le ponía de malas e inseguridad. Sabía que Sasuke no era el mejor partido para nadie. Por lo tanto no quería ver en un futuro que la ojiperla saliera lastimada por culpa de él—. ¿Y eso qué? No quiero saber que la vas a lastimar. Así que déjala en paz si sólo quieres jugar con ella.

Sasuke rió agriamente, giró las llaves del auto y el motor rugió—. Métete en tus asuntos, Itachi. Ve y busca a una de tus tantas chicas que sueles meter a tu cama. —Sasuke lanzó el resto del cigarrillo hacia el pavimento y miró al mayor una última vez—. Si fuera tan malo, si quisiera dañar a Hinata, ya le hubiera dicho las tantas cosas que haces y que sé podrían desenamorarla de ti. Pero no lo he hecho, porque sé que algún día ella se fijará en mí.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó molesto—. ¿Y para qué la quieres? ¿Para que de verdad sea tu novia o sólo para acostarte con ella?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, soberbiamente—. ¿Y por qué no ambos? —Metió reversa para poder salir de su aparcamiento.

Itachi se separó del vehículo y observó cómo su hermano se iba a gran velocidad hacia la carretera.  
Sin duda alguna, esa conversación le acaba de dejar un mal sabor de boca, pero no sabía si era por la extrema sinceridad de su hermano o por la extraña sensación que se había alojado en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Pese a las altas horas de la noche, la Hyuuga se encontraba embolsando varias pertenencias, recuerdos, dibujos y basura que ya no quería tener en su casa.  
A unos escasos centímetros, el teléfono en alta voz de la chica se encontraba activado mientras hablaba con su amiga Ino—. En serio, Ino-chan, no es nada malo. Él se ofreció a llevarme a casa… —Respondió por tercera vez la peliazul mientras que metía unos recuerdos que Gaara le había dado en su momento.

A través de la bocina se oyó un bufido molesto, haciendo sonreír al a chica—. _¿Entonces por qué tienen las manos agarradas? Esa foto se expandió como cenizas en la escuela por lo que sé. Tú sabes cómo es Sasuke._ —Ino volvió a bufar—. _Hinata, dime que no eres una más en la lista de ese tarado._

Las cejas de la peliazul se arquearon y negó—. ¡No, por supuesto que no! —Exclamó la chica—. Es imposible no hablarle porque soy su compañera en el proyecto de fin de semestre y ahora soy su asesora en francés. Por favor, no pienses mal…

Ino soltó un pequeño suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse—. _Vale, vale. Dejaré la histeria un momento. Pero por favor, dime si él te hace algo malo, ¿sí? Le diré a Naruto que lo golpee hasta ponerlo en su lugar._ —La risa resonó en ambos lados. Hinata aseguró que así sería y cortó la llamada después de despedirse de ella, alegando de estar cansada y que necesitaban dormir.

La chica de pelo azul soltó un suspiro cansado. Desde lo sucedido con Gaara, se había sentido tan desanimada que realmente le importaba poco que media universidad la haya visto con el Uchiha.  
Se encontraba un poco triste al darse cuenta lo mal que había reaccionado frente a su ex novio. Sinceramente no tenía cabeza para nada pero, igual había caído en cuenta que nunca saldría adelante si no dejaba ir sus sentimientos y recuerdos del pasado.

Por lo que, pese a lo tarde que era, ella se paró de su cama y recogió cada cosa que le recordaba al pelirrojo, incluyendo la caja de juguetes sexuales que le había regalado. Entre la bolsa de basura, fotos, dibujos o cosas relacionadas que pudieran atarlos a su relación pasada, fueron desechados.

Un nudo en el estómago se había formado en ella pero aun así no le derrumbó la poca valentía que había cogido para hacer aquello.  
Suspirando, la chica amarró con fuerza la bolsa y se levantó del suelo. Dejaría la bolsa en la puerta de su casa y en la mañana, la llevaría a los depósitos de basura.

Con esto en mente, caminó hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió pero, el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella la detuvo de siquiera dar un paso hacia afuera—. Sasuke… —Susurró extrañada por verlo ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno la miró unos segundos mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que ella saliera con su bolsa negra—. ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? —Su tono de voz salió suave, calmado y sin dejar que algo malintencionado se asomara.  
Él apreció lo diferente que lucía en esos momentos con unos short corto de pijama a rayas grises y blancas junto a una blusa blanca de seda con un gatito dibujado al pecho—. No tengo ganas de ir a casa.

Nerviosa, la chica mordió su labio inferior mientras sus dedos se encontraban entre sí para jugar—. No… no creo que sea buena idea… —Murmuró mientras negaba sonrojada.

Ignorando su rechazo, el moreno la tomó de la mano e ingresó con la chica a su casa, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas—. No haremos nada malo, Hyuuga. —Aseguró mientras que suavemente posaba una de sus manos en la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

La ojiperla se tensó ante ello, se removió incómoda para intentar apartarse de él—. De verdad… no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie hoy. —La expresión triste que puso en su rostro, hicieron que la seriedad apareciera en él, notando que posiblemente algo malo le había sucedido. El muchacho retiró sus zapatos, ingresó un poco más a la casa y se volvió a acercar a ella.

—Nunca hago esto, no es mi estilo… —Murmuró, volviéndola abrazar por la cintura hasta hacer que el rostro de la chica se hundiera en su pecho; aspirando su perfume masculino—. Pero si quieres hablar, te escucharé. —Y cómo si fuera en modo automático, los brazos de la Hyuuga se aferraron al moreno y comenzó a llorar.

Todas las inseguridades que ella tenía, el miedo, la tristeza o dolor se manifestaron en su llanto en ese momento. Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio y dejar que la chica se desahogara.  
Ver a Hinata en esa forma lo ponía incómodo. Él no era bueno consolando a alguien, pero en ese momento, el impulso de querer reconfortarla, aunque sea unos instantes, pudo más con él.

Mientras la chica lloraba en su pecho, Sasuke Uchiha se preguntó mentalmente: _¿Qué le estaba pasando con Hinata Hyuuga?_

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 07.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Holi c:

Antes que nada, lamento la ausencia. Problemas personales hacen que la inspiración y ganas de escribir se vayan. Así que no había estado con ánimos para hacerlo.

Aun así, me hace feliz que por fin pude terminar este capi :33  
Por cierto, creo que me ha salido raro XD Pero bueno, juzguen y espero no odien a Gaara. Lo que hizo no fue con mala intención. :s E igual, espero que no me maten por lo del lemon SasuHina xD Les prometo que el real será especial porque eso sería un gran paso. Aunque ella realmente ya lo dio con los mini encuentros que ha tenido con Sasuke. :33

La actitud de Sasuke sé que se vio algo extraña pero todo tiene una razón de ser xD Así que no se preocupen.  
Espero que les haya gustado la conti y que les haya "llenado" en cierta forma :33

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**_ **Erimibe34** , esther82, **LaCrazyWriter** , simazame, **Utatane Armstrong** , fran . sanchez, **Hinatacris** , Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, **hyuga . meiko . chan** , Pathof, **xinthia** , Suishoka 69, **Ana Paty** , Hime-23, **Anacar** , Malu Ortellado, **SammySummer** , Mikashimota Z, **Nana** , Nora, **hina-chan** , Guest1, **Guest2** , XD hyuga, **itsanhie** , XukiUchiha, **Hina-chan** , ChibiFloja, **flor de cerezo** , Andrea, **Lua** y HimeZakata666.

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus palabras, me alegra saber que más gente lee y que disfruta de mi fic. Espero actualizar pronto, realmente tengo muchos pendientes XD Pero bueno.

 **Respondiendo a la pregunta de ChibiFloja:** ¿Planeas escribir sobre otras parejas de éste anime, además del UlquiHime y GimmNel? Si es así ¿Cómo cuáles?

La respuesta es, puede ser c: Mi OTP en Bleach es el GrimmNel, pero me gustan otras parejas como UraYoru, IchiRuki, GrimmHime y el StarrkHarribel (no sé cómo se abrevia). Obviamente quiero seguir escribiendo fics de ellos pero más adelante. C:

En fin. ¡Nos leemos y muchos besos! *corazón gigante*.

 **Aika-chan.**


	8. Química

_**~ Malo…**_

 **P** arejas **P** rincipales:

● **S** asu **H** ina **G** aa **.**  
 _¿SasuHina? ¿GaaHina?_

 **G** énero: _**D**_ _rama/_ **R** omance.

 **C** ategoría: **M.**

 **U** niverso **A** lterno.

 **A** utora: _**Aika Yami**_

● **Aviso:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo, tampoco me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

● **Advertencia:** Este fic tendrá alto contenido sexual, temas delicados que no son aptos para gente sensible, mención de drogas, adicciones, lenguaje soez y/u obsceno. También leve OoC en algunos personajes(¿?). Las escenas del tipo 'Erótico' presentadas en éste fic, son gráficas. **No deja nada librado a la imaginación.**

● **.●.●…Malo…●.●.●**

 **Química.**

● **.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●.●**

Fijando su mirar hacia el techo, Sasuke agradecía que esa habitación estuviera a oscuras. Y todo gracias a las cortinas moradas de la Hyuuga.  
Calculaba que eran las 8 a.m. y eso le hacía sentir raro. Él normalmente no madrugaba los fines de semana, pero, aquel día sábado se encontraba totalmente despierto y descansado.  
Sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar a la chica adormilada sobre su pecho mientras que su mano acariciaba sus largas hebras.

La noche anterior, en la sala de la Hyuuga, ellos se habían quedado platicando hasta tarde.  
Ella había llorado un buen rato de forma desconsolada y, hasta que se calmó por completo, Hinata le contó todo lo ocurrido con Gaara.  
Y en cierta manera eso lo tenía con los "cables cruzados", enojado. Sasuke pensó, que si él no se hubiera ido en ese momento, si se hubiera quedado con ella después de la escuela; él hubiera conocido a Gaara y le hubiera evitado un momento muy amargo a la chica.

Pero como dicen sus papás: "Él hubiera no existe".

Y, pese a lo molesto que se encontraba consigo mismo, se encontraba más enojado por saber que ese tipo, el ex de Hinata, podría venir a verla cuando quisiera. Y eso aumentaba la probabilidad de que ella se alejara de él. De Sasuke Uchiha.

Y cómo toda persona egoísta, se rehusaba a perderla, a que ella lo dejara porque Hinata era suya. Así lo había decidido él desde el primer encuentro en la biblioteca.

Quizás la amenaza sobre el enamoramiento de Hinata hacia su hermano mayor, estuviera por arreglarse, de eso se encargaría él.  
Pero al no conocer a Sabaku no Gaara o la historia detrás de él y Hinata, lo ponían en desventaja.

En un principio, él había pensado hacer lo imposible para conseguir que se acostara con él, pero… ahora que Gaara apareció y por la forma en que Hinata lloró por él y el recuerdo vivo de ese bebé no nato que era de ambos, le dejaba descolocado; con el corazón lleno de un sentimiento raro.

 _¿De verdad sólo quería a Hinata para eso? ¿O ella le estaba provocando algo más que simple deseo carnal?_

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció al igual que sus manos. Gruñendo por lo bajo, decidió despejar su mente de aquellas dudas.  
Por ahora, no valía la pena estresarse por aquel tipo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las qué preocuparse.

A su lado, la chica se removió mientras que en su pequeña mano atrapaba la camisa negra del hombre, apretándola en su puño.  
Hinata entreabrió los ojos y, cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba durmiendo con Sasuke, se separó un momento hasta que su cabeza se elevó lo suficiente para verlo.

—Sasuke-kun… —Murmuró.

Él le sonrió de lado y volvió acariciar su cabello—. No sé por qué dices que no eres sexy cuando me has estado tentando desde que desperté.

Ella se removió un poco incómoda, hasta sentarse en la cama y negó con la cabeza—. No insistas, no lo soy… —Susurró mientras que se frotaba uno de sus ojos.

Sasuke se acercó un poco a ella hasta que hacer que cayera de espaldas—. ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? —La punta de sus narices rozó entre sí.  
El moreno se arrodilló un momento sobre el colchón mientras que tomaba ambas piernas de la chica, estirándolas a sus costados para poder apoyar después, sus manos sobre la superficie blanda.  
Hinata llevó sus manos al pecho ajeno. Sonrojada, ante su pregunta ella negó en silencio. Sasuke volvió a sonreír un poco y bajó sus labios hasta robarle un pequeño beso.

Su mano derecha acarició la pierna de la chica, desde la pantorrilla hasta pasar por el muslo femenino; agradeciendo internamente que tenía unos shorts cortos de pijama.  
La ojiperla desvió su mirar un momento mientras que sus manos evitaban que él cayera de lleno sobre ella—. Sa-Sasuke-kun… por favor… —Ella musitó, pero sus palabras se vieron detenidas cuando un nuevo beso fue robado de su boca.

Sasuke dejó las caricias de su pierna una vez que ésta quedó enganchada a su cadera. En su lugar, la misma mano tomó las muñecas ajenas e hizo que Hinata le abrazara por el cuello. Deslizó sus besos por el mentón hasta las clavículas, mordiendo su piel—. Hueles delicioso… —La punta de su lengua repasó la misma área, volviendo a subir su rostro a la altura de ella; mirándole a los ojos—. Eres una de las mujeres más bonitas que he visto…

El ceño de ella se frunció levemente, mirando por intervalos a los labios masculinos hasta sus ojos ónix—. Mentiroso… —Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza y Sasuke aprovechó a besarle—. Sabes que no es cierto…

El morocho mordió y besó su labio inferior un segundo, tirando de él al siguiente—. ¿Crees entonces que nuestros encuentros anteriores son casualidad…? —Arqueó una ceja—. Yo no habría hecho 'eso' con cualquier mujer, ¿sabes?

—Pero aun así… —Sasuke chitó suavemente, haciendo que se callara por ahora. Hinata vio la mirada oscura y, momentos después, cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo.

—Sólo deja de pensar, Hinata… —Murmuró mientras que le miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos. Los dedos de su diestra bajaron los tirantes de su fina blusa para descubrir uno de sus pechos—. No voy hacerte daño… —Sin pensar, el moreno se relamió los labios y atrapó su suave pezón entre los mismos, mamando de él.

Hinata atrapó los cabellos ajenos con una de sus manos mientras arqueaba su espalda.  
La sensación de ser tocada nuevamente por él le hacía sentir extraña. Pero no era algo desagradable.  
El ser tocada por él otra vez no se sentía tan mal como las veces anteriores—. Sasuke-kun…

El morocho dejó la blusa de ella enrollada en su cintura estrecha. Contempló un momento su desnudez y sin poder pensarlo, tomó las manos de la chica hasta su propio pecho; incitándole a que le quitase la camisa—. Hazlo, Hinata…

La ojiperla abrió sus ojos y, al ver al moreno arrodillado en el colchón, lo contempló unos segundos.  
 _¿Estaría bien dejarse llevar por esta ocasión?  
_ Si pasaba algo malo en un futuro, ¿habría consecuencias si dejaba que este hombre entrase por completo a su vida?

Por un momento, ella creyó que no debería. Pero, Sasuke estaba cambiando. Ahora era tan diferente a como lo conoció que, por primera vez pensaba que podría darle una oportunidad. _¿Verdad?_

Hinata dejó a un lado sus dudas por esta ocasión. Si valía la pena dejar que él entrase a su vida o no, lo averiguaría con el tiempo.  
Armándose de valor, se arrodilló en la cama frente a él y lentamente fue deslizando la prenda negra hasta que Sasuke alzó los brazos para poder quitársela.

La chica lanzó la camisa fuera de la cama y, por unos segundos, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos.  
Más relajada, Hinata se acercó a él hasta abrazarlo por el cuello y besarle.  
Entre el beso, ambos sonrieron mientras que el Uchiha le abrazaba por la cintura pequeña, aferrándose a ella para no dejarla escapar.  
Sus pechos se apretujaron entre sí. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban por momentos mientras que sus labios se encontraban en el camino.

Sasuke acarició la espalda de la chica mientras que ésta jugaba con sus cabellos entre los dedos de su mano.  
Pequeños gemidos escapaban de la boca de ambos. Él deslizó un poco los shorts, la blusa y la ropa interior de la chica hacia los muslos femeninos.

Hinata guio suavemente al Uchiha hasta abajo, recostándose de nuevo.  
Ambos se separaron para retomar el aliento, se miraron a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. En sus mejillas había un tenue sonrojo y, cuando él retomó el beso, deslizó las prendas de Hinata hasta desnudarla.

Ella, un poco más cómoda con él, concentrada en continuar con el beso, deslizó su mano por el pecho y abdomen del chico. Palpó los abdominales marcados, el ombligo hasta llegar a las orillas de su pantalón de mezclilla.  
Sus dedos, expertos y hábiles, abrieron la prenda por el botón y el zíper y, sin pensarlo, llevó sus caricias hasta la espalda de él; acariciando los omoplatos, sus costillas, la espalda baja hasta el trasero.

El miembro de Sasuke dolía en el interior de su ropa. Rompió el beso de nuevo y con los ojos cerrados, susurró en su mejilla—. Sácalo, Hime… —Siseó con la respiración agitada—. Quiero que lo toques…

La Hyuuga estiró su cuello como un cisne y comenzó a repartir besos y mimos por el mentón y la barbilla de él. A su vez, que su diestra bajaba el elástico de su ropa interior para liberar su pene. Su mano calmó el dolor que sentía cuando comenzó a acariciarlo. Sasuke, como pudo, empezó a quitarse el resto de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudo como ella.

Sus labios bajaron de nuevo a los ajenos mientras que, cuando pudo, sus manos la tomaron de la cintura y la alzó para que se sentara sobre él.  
Teniéndola mejor a su merced, sus caricias se expandieron hasta los glúteos de la chica mientras que ella continuaba complaciéndole con su mano.

Una de sus manos descendió a la intimidad de la chica, repasando sus pliegues y labios mayores; notando la humedad en ellos.  
Sasuke besó los pechos de la chica, tomándolos desde la base para poder disfrutar y saborear mejor de ellos—. ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus senos?

Hinata gimió cuando él atrapó en succiones uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro era estimulado por sus dedos.  
Sus caderas bajaron un poco hasta las ajenas, teniendo más cerca su miembro. Ella sin querer movió las mismas hasta que sus intimidades rozaron. Sasuke gruñó, dando una succión fuerte en el botón rojizo y le miró con el ceño fruncido—. No lo hagas, o haré que me montes. —Al oír ese tono demandante, Hinata rió por lo bajo y movió su cadera otra vez. Sasuke siseó y, tomándolo como un reto, se acomodó mejor en el centro de la cama, aun con la chica sobre él—. Alza tus caderas, preciosa… —Murmuró mientras se recostaba y flexionaba sus piernas; sus muslos rozando con el trasero de la chica.

Ella obedeció, mirándole con un poco de miedo—. ¿Qui-quieres que… yo…? —Tartamudeó nerviosa. Le vio asentir y, mordiendo el labio inferior, cerró sus ojos perlas y tomó la polla del chico.

La punta de Sasuke rozó contra su intimidad y clítoris. Hinata sintió su cuerpo temblar pero, armándose de valor, respiró hondo y deslizó sus caderas sobre él.  
Poco a poco sus paredes se fueron abriendo, dándole paso mientras que sin querer, soltaba pequeños suspiros. El hombre quiso gruñir pero, en su lugar, siseó; llevando su cabeza hacia atrás un momento—. Estás tan… apretada… —Susurró.

Hinata no sintió dolor, pero la sensación era tan extraña como si fuera su primera vez. Las manos del pelinegro se posaron en su cadera y poco a poco le ayudó a bajar, hasta que su miembro quedó dentro de ella por completo—. Dios… —Murmuró la chica. Hinata tragó grueso y apoyó sus manos sobre el abdomen de él.  
El chico le indicó que moviera sus caderas y así lo hizo, aunque igual se encontraba temerosa por si el dolor aparecía más adelante.  
Sasuke la miró desde abajo, apreció como los senos de la chica se movían suavemente, al compás de sus embestidas.

Relamiendo sus labios, deslizó una de sus manos por el abdomen plano de la Hyuuga, un costado de sus costillas hasta pasar por en medio de sus senos; acariciando su cuello y clavículas.  
Apreció sus ojos cerrados, el cuerpo de diosa y su dulce rostro contraído por el placer y el miedo—. ¿Sigues creyendo que algo está mal contigo? —Dijo de pronto. Hinata abrió sus ojos, expresando su duda—. ¿Aun crees que no eres atractiva?

La mujer apretó sus labios, quedándose sin qué responder. Sasuke hizo que ella llevara su torso hacia él, recostándola contra su pecho. Sus manos apretujaron su trasero para que continuase con las embestidas. Hinata gimió contra su rostro, entrecerrado sus ojos—. Sasuke-kun… espera…

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? —Interrumpió—. Pues eso también aplica ahora… —Hinata volvió a tragar grueso. Él empezó a mover sus caderas contra ella, embistiéndole con más fuerza—. Cada vez que no estés segura de ti misma… te haré muchas cosas pervertidas…

Y sin decir más, Sasuke continuó con sus embestidas. El sudor comenzó a bañarlos a ambos, las embestidas sonaban más y más en la habitación. Él no se pudo contener cuando vio el redondo trasero de la chica rebotando ante cada penetración.

Hinata, excitada, movió sus caderas por igual. Sasuke besó a Hinata en los labios.  
La humedad que rodeaba su polla lo ponía tan caliente que de un momento a otro, sostuvo en alto las caderas de la chica y la embistió con más fuerza y rapidez.

Un gruñido ronco escapó de sus labios al llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes. Hinata le imitó, pero esta gemía cada vez más. Su centro fue golpeado una, dos, tres, diez veces. Sus manos arañaron el pecho y brazos del Uchiha.

Sasuke se permitió gemir roncamente mientras la embestía cada vez más, los sonidos acuosos y húmedos de sus pieles le estaban derritiendo el cerebro. Por un momento, no quería pensar en nada, no quería parar. Quería seguir penetrándole hasta lo más profundo una y otra vez, escuchando cómo gemía por él.

El orgasmo de Hinata estaba cerca. Casi gritó cuando él le dio una nalgada más. No pudo evitar llevar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos mientras gemía cada vez más alto. Sentía claramente la dureza de su pene en ella y eso le nublaba la mente—. Me voy… a correr… —Dijo sin pensar.

Sasuke la contempló, sonriendo de lado por unos segundos. Su mano fue hacia los cabellos de la chica, atrapándolo en un moño—. Córrete, Hinata… hazlo por mí… —Sus embestidas aumentaron un poco más, pero esta vez, haciéndolas más largas y certeras para golpear en su punto débil. Hinata no pudo contener su voz, los quejidos minaron la habitación, la cama rechinaba y se golpeaba contra la pared.

Sasuke sintió que su miembro fue apretado entre las paredes de la chica, cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco. La penetró una, dos, tres veces hasta que su semen le llenó por completo.  
Sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció. Su vagina le apretó y se corrió, gritando aunque él, atrapó sus labios para devorarlos con gusto. Sus manos repartieron caricias por la espalda de ella, soltando sus cabellos para mimar a su vez su trasero adolorido y rojo.

Él giró sobre la cama, dejándola debajo de su cuerpo y, dejando su boca de lado, sin querer detenerse, Sasuke Uchiha fue descendiendo por los pechos de la chica.  
Pasó por el abdomen y, cuando estuvo a la altura de su monte de Venus, miró intensamente a Hinata.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron en cuestión de segundos y, sensible por el reciente orgasmo, gimió larga y placenteramente cuando la lengua de Sasuke mimó su intimidad y clítoris.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Por alguna razón, Ino Yamanaka pensó que irse de fiesta con Naruto, sola, hasta el amanecer, sería una grandísima idea.  
Lo curioso es que ahora que había abierto los ojos, la luz del sol que se colaba en la ventana de su sala, le estaba rostizando en cráneo cómo si fuese lava.

Ella miró el reloj de la pared, fijándose que ya eran las 10 a.m. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida?_ Pensó.

Con la mente un tanto perdida, la chica llevó una de sus manos hacia sus rubios cabellos para frotarse la cabeza. Quejándose en voz alta, se arrodilló sobre el sofá en la que estaba recostada y colocó su mano adelante, como punto de apoyo.

Por debajo de ella, se oyó un leve quejido de dolor. Su cuerpo se tensó enseguida.  
Bajó con miedo su mirar y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que estaba sentada ahorcadas sobre Naruto. Y lo que su mano tocaba, era específicamente su pecho desnudo.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un grito al asustarse, despertando al rubio. Naruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras gritaba también.  
Aunque, ambos rubios se arrepintieron de haber hecho eso ya que sus cabezas comenzaron a cimbrar como si tuvieran migraña. Y todo por la resaca de la noche anterior; viernes—. ¡Ah, Ino-chan! No grites así…

Ino cubrió su pecho con una almohada ya que apenas tenía puesto un sostén y su falda. Miró cómo él se frotaba su cabeza de nuevo y se recostaba en el sillón—. ¡¿Y cómo no quieres que grite si estás semi desnudo en mi casa?!

Con los ojos cerrados, Naruto soltó una carcajada tranquila, rascándose el pecho por unos segundos—. Ahh… pero no pasó nada anoche. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse. —Su mano se deslizó sobre la pierna de la chica, mirándola a los ojos azules claros—. Aunque… admito que siempre quise verte así…

Los ojos de la chica se ampliaron al notar el tinte lujurioso en los contrarios. El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y un nuevo grito salió de su garganta, golpeando al chico con la almohada que cubría su pecho—. ¡Lárgate, lárgate de aquí, pervertido!

Naruto metió las manos mientras reía divertido. De un movimiento rápido hizo que la chica quedara debajo de él en el sofá, recostándola mientras apoyaba sus manos a la altura de su cara femenina—. Mejor invítame a desayunar-datebayo… —El tinte pícaro que escapó de la voz masculina, hizo que la piel de la muchacha se le erizara.

Ino negó repetidas veces mientras que lo empujaba por los hombros. Sin poner mucha resistencia, Naruto se dejó caer para hacerse a un lado. Mirando con una sonrisa boba cómo la chica caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa—. ¡No, vete de aquí! —Ino abrió la puerta y señaló la salida.

Naruto volvió a reír, ignorando el dolor de la resaca y con calma buscó su camisa y pertenencias para irse a su hogar—. Está bien, tranquilízate. —Dijo divertido, mirando el tinte rojo en las mejillas de la Yamanaka.  
Ella vio cómo él se iba de su casa y, cuando estuvo dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, el Uzumaki metió su pie y lo evitó—. Oye, recuerda que acordamos ir a casa de Hinata. Así que vendré por ti y-…

Ino le interrumpió y negó, abriendo la puerta un poco para verle mejor—. Ah, no. Te veré en su casa en una hora. Así que mejor ya-… —Y de repente, un beso robado de sus labios detuvo sus vocablos, dejándola sin habla y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Está bien, te veré ahí-datebayo! —Dijo en forma de despedida, arrancando a correr antes de que la mujer saliera de su shock y quisiera alcanzarlo para matarlo.

Ino parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves, pervertido?! —Sus puños se apretaron y, sonrojada mientras hacía su rabieta, gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Naruto baka!

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo llevaban así, desnudos, follando lentamente mientras Sasuke oía cómo Hinata ronroneaba cuando la embestía de forma suave y ella, escuchando cómo el gemía por lo bajo cada vez que entraba en su interior.

A petición de Sasuke, Hinata tenía la cabeza pegada al colchón mientras que su trasero estaba en lo alto. Él apretó sus caderas mientras movía las propias, contemplando cómo su verga hinchada entraba en su vagina una y otra vez. Lentamente, mientras que gotas de sudor corrían en su cuerpo hasta caer en las sábanas de la Hyuuga.

La mujer puso fuerza en sus codos y brazos y como pudo, alzó su torso hasta apoyar sus manos en la cama. Su cabeza cayó por un momento, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación placentera de tener sexo de nuevo. Eso era algo que Hinata la tenía fascinada y con sus dudas despejadas por el momento.  
Sasuke dejó una palmada sonora en su trasero, pintándolo de rojo y haciendo que ella se quejara.

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Acercó su pecho hacia la espalda ajena y despejó la oreja femenina de los cabellos, acercando sus labios para morder su cartílago—. Eres tan deliciosa… —Murmuró excitado, penetrándola larga y profundamente. Llevó su mano izquierda contra su vientre y la apretujó para que sintiera mejor su pene en su punto 'G'—. Podría follarte todo el día.

—Sasuke-kun… —Hinata suspiró, relamió sus labios y volvió a gemir al sentirlo tan adentro.

El timbre de la casa sonó de pronto. Él se detuvo y el nerviosismo de Hinata le llegó de lleno, asustándola—. ¿Esperas a alguien? —Preguntó. Vio que la chica negó.  
Sasuke chasqueó molesto su lengua y volvió a susurrar—. Entonces, contén la respiración y no grites. —Ordenó de pronto.

Hinata le miró de reojo, desconcertada, dispuesta a rebatir a que se detuviera pero, cuando su boca fue cubierta con la palma de él, sus gemidos ahogados no se hicieron esperar.  
El Uchiha comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Una y otra vez, rudamente mientras que sus dientes mordían el inferior.

El timbre volvió a resonar, a su vez que unos golpes en la puerta le acompañaban—. ¡Hinata-chan! —La voz de Naruto hizo fruncir el ceño de Sasuke, pero aun así, no se detuvo en sus penetraciones—. ¡Soy yo, Naruto! ¡Abre, iremos al cine con Ino-chan!

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el orgasmo le golpeó de forma abrazadora el vientre, Sasuke gimió pesadamente contra su cien, corriéndose dentro de ella de nuevo.  
Él dejó de contener la respiración y habló—. ¿Qué rayos quiere ese Usurantokachi aquí? —Dijo con voz ronca y acompasada, soltando lentamente a la chica mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

Ella ronroneó al sentir que salía de ella, sintiéndose extraña al no estar tan llena como momentos atrás—. No… no lo sé… —Negó.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a hacerse presentes. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al notar que el rubio no desistiría de dejar de tocar la puerta hasta que la ojiperla saliera a abrirle—. Vístete, ponte un vestido o algo. —Dijo rápidamente mientras se colocaba sus boxers, después, los pantalones y camisa de forma rápida.

Por otro lado, la chica le obedeció, buscó ropa en su armario y se encaminó a su baño. Sasuke peinó un poco sus cabellos con la mano, secó el sudor con el dorso de su mano y decidido a callar a Uzumaki, se encaminó hacia la puerta del departamento.

—¡Hi-na-ta-chan! —Exclamó Naruto mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta, ya fastidiado de estar esperando por varios minutos.  
La puerta se abrió. Sus ojos azules apreciaron los pies masculinos y pálidos del Uchiha, cosa que le hizo subir su mirada hacia él.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, sorprendido y confundido. Sin poder evitarlo, volteó de lado a lado para cerciorarse de no haberse equivocado de edificio, después, comprobó el número de departamento de la chica—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —La grave voz del moreno le llamó la atención.

Naruto frunció el ceño al notar que no estaba equivocado—. ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Es la casa de Hinata-chan!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con fijeza—. Yo pregunté primero. —Rebatió. No estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones.

Naruto frunció el ceño—. ¡Contéstame, Teme! ¡¿Qué haces en casa de Hinata?! ¡¿Le hiciste algo?! —Cuestionó molesto. Sin pedir permiso alguno, empujó al moreno y se adentró al hogar de la ojiperla—. ¡Hinata! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Al no obtener respuesta, estuvo dispuesto a caminar hasta las habitaciones del lugar, pero fue detenido por el Uchiha—. ¡¿Qué no tienes modales?! ¡No entres así a la casa de una chica!

El rubio le miró con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Tú no me hables de modales! ¡Tú siempre dañas a los demás! —Sin poder evitarlo, tomó al moreno con fuerza desde la camisa, aproximando sus rostros—. ¡Sí le hiciste algo a Hinata te-…!

Pero sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por el Uchiha, quien apartó las manos bronceadas de su ropa—. ¡¿Qué me vas hacer?! ¡¿Vas a golpearme cómo antes, como cuando salía con Ino?!

Y ante la mención de su amada rubia, Naruto se enfureció. El pasado de Ino con Sasuke era algo delicado y, aunque ella no lo sabía, él estaba bien enterado de su trágico aborto—. ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! ¡Su nombre no puede salir jamás de tu sucia boca, Uchiha! —Gritó a todo pulmón, dispuesto a golpearlo a la cara.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Sasuke-kun!

El puño de Naruto se dirigió al rostro del moreno, pero, se detuvo en último momento cuando Ino lo abrazó.  
Sasuke, por igual, dispuesto a golpearlo antes, se detuvo cuando Hinata le tomó de los brazos.  
Ambos se miraron con enojo, odio y rencor almacenado por años anteriores.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Creen que es la calle para que se peleen como un par de salvajes? —Regañó Ino, mirando a Naruto. Aunque, cuando vio al Uchiha, su rostro empalideció.  
Cuando llegó al edificio no esperó encontrárselo ahí, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas—. ¿Qué haces aquí…? —Susurró.

Hinata, sintiendo miedo por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir, se colocó frente al chico de pelo negro, rodeando su torso con sus brazos para que ni sus amigos avanzaran hacia él o el mismo Uchiha se acercara a ellos—. Él se quedó a dormir.

—¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron ambos rubios al unísono.

Hinata miró fugazmente al moreno, después, al par de ojos azules que la observaban—. E-Es que… anoche vino a estudiar fra-francés. Y después… prá-prácticamos sobre nuestro pro-proyecto… —Sin pensar, con los nervios ganándole el habla, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras su mirada estaba gacha—. Y… como ya era tarde, le… le pedí que se quedara a dor-dormir en la sala…

Ante la excusa o mentira que dijo la chica, Sasuke le brindó apoyo silencioso cuando tocó su hombro derecho. Miró al par de rubios frente a ellos con seriedad—. Ella tiene razón. Así que dejen de gritar, par de idiotas. —Y sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de desviar la mirada.

Naruto e Ino miraron a los morenos frente a ellos, no queriendo creerles pero, tampoco sabiendo si eso era verdad. Después de todo, el día anterior, la mayoría de la población estudiantil los vio juntos cuando se salieron de la universidad. _¿Y si hablaron sobre eso y se les fue la noche?_

Ino suspiró y soltó a Naruto, sintiéndole más tranquilo—. Es-Está bien… —Colocó sus manos en sus caderas y miró seriamente a Hinata, evitando a toda costa al Uchiha—. ¿Quieres ir al cine con nosotros? —La peliazul miró a su amiga y esta, le sonrió—. Anoche te escuché tan triste que la verdad, no quisimos dejarte sola hoy.

Los labios de la Hyuuga se abrieron, sin poder evitarlo miró al Uchiha y después a su amiga—. La verdad… no lo sé… Uchiha-kun-…

—Ve. Yo ya me largo. —Dijo Sasuke enojado. No quería escuchar cómo la Hyuuga prefería irse con sus amigos antes que quedarse con él y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo antes.  
 _Porque sí. Él ahora quería más de ella._

—Pues que venga el Teme con nosotros. —Dijo Naruto de forma seria. Ino le miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más y Hinata guardó silencio—. Digo, no hay que hacerle el "feo" al amigo nuevo de Hinata, ¿no crees, Ino-chan?

Sasuke rió con sorna.  
Ino frunció el ceño por un momento, susurrándole al Uzumaki: _"¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?"_. La chica rubia rodó los ojos por un momento, para después, voltear a ver a Hinata, quien miraba preocupada al Uchiha que se ponía los zapatos en el Genkan de su casa; dispuesto a irse—. Si quieres, dile que… venga…

La peliazul miró sorprendida a su amiga, claramente notó lo incómoda que estaba por la presencia del azabache, pero, al ver que ella le sonrió después de decirle aquello; le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata caminó hacia Sasuke y, cuando estuvo frente a él, en voz baja comenzó a murmurarle; intentando convencerle de que fuera con ellos.

Ino suspiró incómoda. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia su nuca y comenzó a rascar su cabello, como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Naruto, al notar esto, se acercó a ella y le abrazó por los hombros, susurrándole mientras le veía a los ojos—. Tranquila. Nada malo pasará. —Su mano frotó el hombro desnudo de la Yamanaka, infundiéndole fuerza—. Aquí estoy para defenderlas de quién sea.

Al oír las palabras del Uzumaki, Ino se enterneció, con una sonrisa, sintió—. Gracias, Naruto… —El rubio sonrió ampliamente y, queriendo robarle un beso, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ino se alejó de forma rápida y por instinto, le cacheteó—. ¡Qué atrevido eres!

Naruto cubrió su rostro mientras que unas lagrimitas se escapaban de sus ojos, lloriqueando en el suelo—. ¡Ino-chan, tienes la mano muy pesada!

—¡Eso no se le dice a una dama! —Gritó enojada y sonrojada, dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo, pero, la voz de Hinata, le detuvo.

—Sasuke-kun dice que sí irá. —Dijo sonriente la Hyuuga, ayudando a que Naruto se pusiera de pie.  
Ino sonrió hacia su amiga, mirando de reojo que Sasuke les esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

 **.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **.**

Como condición a que fuera con ellos, Sasuke le pidió a la Hyuuga que fuera con él en su auto mientras que Naruto e Ino vayan en el vehículo del Uzumaki.  
Ahora, con un poco de mal humor, conducía en silencio mientras que a su lado, la peliazul se encontraba nerviosa.

Debido al ajetreo anterior en su casa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cómo iba vestida la chica.  
De haberlo hecho, le hubiera pedido que se pusiera algo más… largo. Pensó con una punzada de celos. Incomprensible para él, pero bastante justificado.  
Así cómo estaba sentada, de reojo podía apreciar bien sus deliciosas piernas con aquel vestido blanco de tela bordada. Los tirantes y el pequeño escote le daban un punto a favor a su inocencia pero, aun así, el largo…

Sin pensar, apretó sus manos. Hinata, al notarlo, le miró de reojo mientras mordía el labio inferior.  
Pese a todo, ella se encontraba sumamente avergonzada por haberse acostado con Sasuke. Pensándolo con la cabeza fría, realmente no puso tanta resistencia. Así que, creía fielmente que sus ganas de costarse con él eran muchas.

Porque… a Hinata no le gustaba Sasuke… _¿o sí?_  
Sólo era deseo, _¿verdad?_

Ella mordió su labio inferior, apretando sus manos contra el ruedo del vestido por estar tan confundida ahora. Sincerándose, ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Pero lo hizo. Y le gustó.

—Si sigues mordiendo tu labio, no responderé a mis actos. —Dijo él, de pronto.

Hinata apretó sus labios, bajando su mirara, sonrojándose—. No… no es mi intención…

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Giró el volante del auto hasta adentrarse al parking del centro comercial para buscar estacionamiento—. Aun así, sigues tentándome. —Dijo sin más.  
En cuestión de segundos, aparcó en un cajón del parking, deteniendo el auto—. Estás pensando en lo que pasó.

Al escuchar su afirmación, la chica asintió despacio. Sasuke, tomó a la mujer del mentón e hizo que le mirase—. Es que… no pensé…

—Ya pasó, no lo pienses más… —Murmuró cerca de sus labios. Él besó su boca suavemente antes de mirarle—. Y viendo el lado bueno, no usaste tu feo abrigo para salir. Es un avance.

Sorprendida, la chica cayó en cuenta de que él tenía razón. Quizás por todo lo que pasó con Naruto y Sasuke en su casa, ni se le cruzó la idea de ponerse su grueso abrigo, pero igual, ahora no se sentía tan… desprotegida.

No añadiendo más, se quitó de encima el cinturón de seguridad mientras Sasuke apagaba el motor del auto y le imitaba para salir.  
Mientras la chica se giraba para cerrar la puerta del vehículo, los tacones de su amiga Ino le hizo sacar una sonrisa—. ¡Vamos, Hime-chan! —Dijo la Yamanaka mientras que atrás de ella le seguía Naruto—. Si se nos hace tarde, veremos la película de terror que está disponible.

—¡No, la de terror no! —Lloriqueó de pronto el ojiazul, abrazando con fuerza a la chica—. ¡Esas no, son muy feas!

Sasuke se posó a lado de la Hyuuga, mirando burlonamente al chico—. Neko-mimi. —Dijo en voz baja.

Naruto al escucharle, infló su pecho y se acercó a él para iniciar unos buenos golpes—. ¡¿A quién le dijiste Gato miedoso, eh, perra Uchiha?!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de forma amplia, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó el vulgar apodo—. ¡¿A quién le dijiste perra, gata llorona?!

Ino, enojada, aporreó el tacón de su zapatilla contra el pavimento y los miró enojada—. ¡Basta! ¡Parecen un par de mocosos que no se saben comportar! —La chica gruñó y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano del Uzumaki—. ¡Tú, vienes conmigo! ¡Y tú! —Señaló al Uchiha—. ¡Agarra la mano de Hinata! —Sasuke bufó e Hinata obedeció a su amiga, tomando la mano del Uchiha—. ¡No puede ser posible, son un par de tarados! —Exclamó enojada mientras se daba la media vuelta para empezar su camino hacia el cine.

Naruto comenzó a rebatirle a la rubia, alejando que era un niño grande y que no tenían por qué cuidarlo.

Hinata, al escucharle, comenzó a reír por lo bajo mientras que Sasuke sólo rodaba los ojos.

…

La cara del Uchiha era una clara representación del aburrimiento.  
Con su mano derecha, recargó la mejilla de su rostro mientras observaba la película de romance dramático en su desenlace.  
Una, en la cual, los protagonistas se susurraban palabras de amor en su lecho de muerte.

A sus oídos llegaban los llantos silenciosos de las personas que habían ido a ver la película ese día. Podía jurar que todos estaban llorando al ver cómo ese protagonista, que bien fue el asesino principal de la trama, le confesaba su amor a aquella chica que era su pareja.

Sin poder evitarlo, un bostezo salió de sus labios.  
A su lado, Hinata sorbió su nariz mientras que por décima vez usaba una servilleta que regalaban en el cinema para limpiarse sus lágrimas.  
No creyó lo que sus ojos veían. Hinata realmente era una persona sentimental. Casi podía jurar, -y no lo aseguraba porque no podía verla en medio de la oscuridad-, que estaba llorando a moco tendido.

Ino y Naruto no se quedaban atrás.  
La rubia, como su naturaleza fuerte, estaba intentando contener los gimoteos de su llanto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas en silencio.  
Mientras que Naruto, lloraba como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo, diciendo una y otra vez: _"Él no merecía morir-datebayo"._

Sasuke rodó los ojos.  
 _Idiotas.  
_ Pensó.

— _¡Richard, no me dejes!_ —Gritó aquella mujer en esa pantalla de cine—. _¡Te amo, no me dejes!_

Sasuke volvió a bostezar.  
La banda sonora del final comenzó a resonar con una música melancólica mientras que, los créditos empezaban a salir.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron lentamente. Sasuke miró hacia la peliazul, quien se limpiaba su nariz y mejillas.  
Al notar sus ojos hinchados por estar llorando toda la película, murmuró un: _"Tonta"_ , mientras reprimía una sonrisa tenue.

El cuarteto recogió los cartones de palomitas y los vasos de refresco vacíos para poder irse de ahí. La gente comenzó a acumularse lentamente en la salida, así que, ellos tuvieron que caminar lenta y pacientemente para poder salir.

La chica de ojos blancos, tiró su baso en el cesto de la basura de la entrada, notando que a su espalda estaba el pelinegro.  
—Me duelen mis ojos. —Dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se los frotaba.

—Estuviste llorando toda la película. —Explicó con calma el chico, mirándole un tanto divertido. Aunque, su pequeña sonrisa se esfumó cuando un par de dedos tocaron su hombro; llamaron su atención.

—¡Hola, dice mi amiga Harumi que si quieres pasar la noche con ella! ¡Eres demasiado lindo! —Cuestionó una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes mientras señalaba a otra castaña de ojos avellanas a sus espaldas; la cual, estaba sonrojada mientras veía al Uchiha.

Con la expresión seria y fría, Sasuke se agachó a su altura—. Por qué no le dices a tu amiga que se busque un gigoló para que se la folle como la puta que es, ¿quieres? —Finalizó con una sonrisa fingida.  
Él, irguió su espalda y miró cómo la chica se alejaba asustada de él.

—Qué cruel eres. —Dijo Ino mientras le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

—Teme, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan grosero con las chicas? —Dijo seriamente el Uzumaki.

—¿Y por qué no? —Dijo irónico el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la mano de la morocha que le observaba anonadada.

Ambos rubios negaron lentamente su cabeza, pensando internamente que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía remedio.  
Naruto extendió su brazo con una sonrisa para que Ino lo tomara. Ésta, aceptó de buena gana y caminaron hacia la salida del cinema: La cafetería del centro comercial.

A unos pasos más adelante, Hinata le murmuró al chico, notando el ceño fruncido de su frente—. ¿Estás de mal humor porque no hemos comido nada? —Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz y asintió—. Perdón… creo que era mejor que no vinieras con nosotros.

—Sólo vayamos a comer y ya. Se me pasará. —Aseguró.

La chica, al escucharle, asintió con una leve sonrisa y giró su cabeza hasta lograr ver a sus amigos—. ¿Qué se les antoja comer? —Preguntó alegre la chica. Los rubios y el Uchiha contemplaron el amplio lugar. Había un sinfín de puestos de comida que podían elegir.

El estómago del cuarteto rugió con fuerza. El de los rubios por no alcanzar a desayunar debido a la resaca y los morenos, por no haber podido hacerlo en la mañana.  
Y eso les puso incómodos o avergonzados.

—Vayamos a comer paellas… —Dijo la rubia, sosteniendo su estómago hambriento mientras señalaba un restaurante español—. Son deliciosas, llenan y es comida.

—¡Pero, mi ramen! —Objetó Naruto. Ino rodó los ojos y en silencio lo jaló para que no empezaran una nueva discusión ahí.

Los morenos les siguieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que estuvieron en frente del puesto español.  
Cada uno miró el menú en grande y pidió diferente guisos de acuerdo a sus gustos: Naruto e Ino pidieron paella de mariscos, Sasuke un "bacalao a la española", e Hinata, una paella de pollo; alegando su disgusto a los mariscos.

Mientras esperaban que sus órdenes salieran listas, los cuatro chicos tomaron asiento; uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa.  
Ino sacó su espejo de bolsillo para revisar su imagen, sobre todo por sus ojos al estar llorando durante la película—. Me siento tan extraña ahora que estamos los cuatro juntos. —Dijo de pronto, llamando la atención—. Siento que es una cita doble. —Dijo con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque no me hace gracia que Hime esté contigo.

Una ceja negra se arqueó, mirando desafiante a la chica rubia—. ¿Algún problema, Yamanaka?

Ino cerró sonoramente su espejo doble y sonrió, negando con su cabeza—. Digamos que no me agradas para Hinata.

Sasuke rió con sorna, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y ella necesita tu aprobación para salir conmigo?

Ante esa pregunta, Ino frunció el ceño—. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy su mejor amiga y-…!

—Ino-chan… —Dijo Hinata, tomándole del brazo para que se tranquilizara—. Por favor… ya no peleen.

La chica de ojos azules se enterneció con la mirada que le lanzaba su amiga. Apretó sus manos y respiró hondo, sentándose mejor en su asiento—. ¡Ay, si me miras con esos ojos de borreguito, mi corazón de pollito se derrite! —Dijo la chica. Y, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó, restregando su mejilla cariñosamente contra la ajena; haciendo que Hinata riera mientras que Sasuke, se tensaba. Celoso.

—Bueno, déjala ya. ¿No? —Dijo molesto, separando a las dos chicas para que Ino no tocara de esa forma a la morena.

La Yamanaka le observó sorprendida, al igual que Naruto. Miró a ambos morenos y después, no pudo evitar acercarse impulsivamente sobre la mesa para preguntar—. Sasuke, ¿estás celoso?

Los puños del moreno se apretaron bajo el inmueble, su ceño se frunció más—. No.

Ino y Naruto se miraron fugazmente. Después, con la maldad y travesura que siempre tenían en su ser, ambos rieron mentalmente—. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Hola, Itachi-san! —Dijo la chica efusivamente, alzando su brazo al saludar al aire.

Tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga giraron su cabeza hacia la dirección que la rubia miraba para observar si el mayor, estaba ahí.  
Naruto tomó a la ojiazul del brazo y le susurró—. ¡Ino, es él!

En los labios de la chica se formó una 'O', mientras que observaba atenta la reacción de ambos morenos.  
Hinata sonrió y saludó tímidamente al Uchiha mayor mientras que, el menor, la observaba claramente enojado y celoso—. Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Itachi está por aquí. —Dijo en un tono pícaro mientras picaba la mejilla de la ojiperla. Esta, se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta por todos.  
Su mirada se agachó a su regazo mientras sonreía y jugaba con sus dedos.

Sasuke soltó un sonoro rugido y sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó de un impulso para irse.  
Ya había soportado mucho de esa mierda.

Hinata, al ver que partía, tomó su bolso y comenzó a seguirle sin pensar, preocupada al no saber qué le ocurría.  
En la mesa, ambos rubios se quedaron anonadados mientras los veían irse.

 _¿Qué estará pasando entre esos dos?_

╰✵●๋⌇ **Fin capítulo 08.**

 **Notas de autora:**

Holi. *corazón* c:  
Siento que hacer esta conti fue… eterno :c Pensé que nunca terminaría XD Pasó de todo, lo sé. Pero creo que era necesario. Además, ya quería ver a mis rubios favoritos en acción *^*

Como pudieron darse cuenta, los sentimientos de Sasuke avanzan a pasos agigantados :v Mientras que Hinata es un misterio xD  
En cuanto a Ino y Naruto, no. _No son novios aún_. Ino no quiere nada con él, así que Narutito tendrá que hacer su luchita :33

Lamento que Itachi no haya salido en el capi. En el próximo quizás saldrá y sea más activo. C: Lo mismo va para Gaara xD

Si tienen dudas sobre este capi, no tengan penan y pregunten :33 Intentaré responder en MP o en el siguiente capi. Perdonen la demora, pero fue mi graduación y después, mis ánimos no son los mejores para escribir :c Lo siento *corazón roto*.

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews a**_ **:**  
 **Ero-chama** , Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, **LaCrazyWriter** , fran . sanchez, **Guest1** , Mikashimota Z, **Sara Dragonil** , Ana Paty, **Hime – 23** , Nana, **Guest2** , miirellinu, **wendyl0327** , dagorfly, **alicereptar** , Daila Maye, **XukiUchiha** , FerCosmicv y **Sayuri Koitsumi**.

 **Aclarando dudas del capi anterior:**

 **¡PERDÓN POR LA TROLLEADA DEL LEMON! XDD** Me refiero al capi anterior. Muchas me lo reclamaron pero sentí que era necesario. Este capi se los recompensé. Así que espero que les haya gustado :33 También, gracias por las que comentaron que les gustan mis lemons *corazón* Créanme que mi mente cochina, descendiente de Jiraiya-sama, tiene más para dar 7v7r.

 **¿Cuáles son todas las cosas que Itachi hace y Sasuke sabe?:** Eso se dirá más adelante, pero no sé cómo lo tomarán :s Siento que me odiarán xD

 **¿Itachi se enamorará de Hinata?:** Honestamente, no lo sé :v No tengo cien por ciento definida la pareja de Hinata. La situación que se desenvolverá con Sasuke, Gaara e Itachi es tan… turbio, que no sé con quién se quedará al final.  
Obviamente a Sasuke tengo pensando un futuro alterno (por si no se queda con Hinata) y a Gaara e Itachi unas "parejas" por si no se quedan con ella. Así que, todo puede pasar en este fic. xD

 **El consejo de Suigetsu:** Como dije, se dirá más adelante, pero creo que ya varias saben por dónde va XD

Y creo que eso es todo, espero que todo les haya quedado claro hasta ahora :33 ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! Besos. *corazón*.

 **Aika Yami.**


End file.
